Bad Girl Gone Good
by Sirifoy
Summary: Vivian Osbourne is one tough cookie. She raises hell in Hogwarts, and is quite known for her mischief. What happens when things change in her last year? Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gee, what a way to start my last year at Hogwarts. My suitcase fell open and spilled all my personal belongings on Platform 9 and 3/4. I tucked my ebony hair behind my ears in embarrassment and began gathering my things from the floor, while people look at me as they go by. "Shit!", I muttered as my cat, Misty, meowed from her cage.

I was definitely considered a "loner" in the house of Gryffindor. Not only a loner, but a weirdo. I mean, I have a few acquaintances to keep my sanity, but not _actual_ friends. I don't think that people here can _really_ understand me. The girls here are giddy and too goody goody for me. And the boys, you ask? Well, I'd be lying if I say that only ugly guys come to Hogwarts. Some are quite fetching, to say the least, especially in my house. Gryffindor is the house of the brave, but I don't see myself as that. I'm other things: irresponsible, reckless, passionate, impulsive, a "troublemaker", if you will. I don't mean to brag, but I've had the most detentions among Gryffindor students. Professors caught me smoking, pranking students, cutting classes, you name it. I see the way they look at me; students sneering, jeering at me, but I don't give a damn.

As I was about to pack my last set of skirts, I saw someone's hand over mine. I looked up and saw _him_: Sirius Black. Black is arrogant, self-absorbed, a known ladies' man and in my house. _Why the hell was he touching my skirt?_ "Hey Osbourne. How are you? How was your summer?" He gazed at me with his piercing grey eyes. His tone of voice was gentle and kind. I quickly took my skirt away from him and placed it in my case.

"Good, thanks." I said, not looking at him. As I was busy closing my case, I noticed he was still looking at me. When I finished, we both got up from the floor.

"So, what did you do during vacation?" He asked. I wasn't in the mood for small talk.

I shrugged "Nothing much." I didn't care what he did and who he screwed around with.

"I see. Anyway, I'll see you at school." He gave me a quick smile, and left me standing there. I stood there, watching his wavy brown hair cascade down his shoulders. _What just happened?_

He and his friends have a secret club, I guess, called the Marauders. They love to prank people and do stuff for shits and giggles. There was he, James Potter (who is insanely in love with Evans), Peter Pettigrew (a little coward, if you ask me), and Remus Lupin (shy, serious student, nothing more to say about him). Most of the girls in our school were crazy about them. I mean, literally following them around as if they're a rock band or something. Pfft, they wished.

I got a hunky Hufflepuff to help me put my suitcase on the train, and I went to find a vacant compartment. Luckily I found one, but it wasn't vacant for long. A very pretty red haired girl with extraordinary bright green eyes entered and saw me sitting here, alone. _That_ was Lily Evans; the brainiac of Gryffindor. Every time I see her in the common room, she's either reading or doing homework; I bet she's still a virgin. Yeah sure, I think she's the prettiest girl here, but I think she's boring as hell.

"May I sit here?" She asked kindly. I have to admit, I felt warm inside when she addressed me.

"Sure." I replied equally nicely. She gave me a quick smile and sat across me.

"So, where's your crew?" I had to ask Ginger here. She always hangs around with Marlene McKinnon and Hestia Jones.

"I don't have a _crew_." She answered, a bit irritated. I put my hands up in front of my face.

"Sorry", I mumbled. I lowered my hands as she sighed.

"If you must know, they're sitting with Potter and his clowns." She rolled her eyes as I smirked.

"I couldn't agree with you more; they _are_ clowns." I said as we shared a smile; _our_ first smile together. Christ, I sound like a little girl.

"This is probably the longest we've ever talked." Evans said, a little surprised.

"Yeah. Sorry about the 'crew' thing." I apologized.

She shrugged and said "It's fine. It's a good thing I'm sitting here. I'm not around Potter and I got a chance to talk to you."

We talked quite a bit on our way to school. Talking to her made me think maybe she wasn't so bad, but I couldn't trust her just yet. I found it weird that her crew hadn't came once to look for her. Just then, they entered. I just _had_ to open my big mouth. McKinnon saw who Evans was sitting with and gasped "Lily, what are you doing _here_? You know you could've sat with us! James won't bother you!" I hated the sound of her voice; it always sounded shrilly to me. Jones, on the other hand, was quiet but kept giving me and her looks.

"You know how Potter acts around me. I wanted peace and quiet from that _craziness_, so I sat here." Evans explained.

"You seriously want to sit with _this_ freak?! I mean, I heard she hexed one of the professors!" McKinnon wailed as if I wasn't sitting there. Enough was enough.

I got up abruptly from my seat and retorted "Listen, you little cunt! Don't you dare call me a 'freak', and I never hexed anyone, so get your facts straight." I felt my tan face redden as I confronted her. McKinnon's blue eyes stared at me in shock.

She scoffed and said, not looking at Evans "Lily, do whatever you want. We'll see you when we get off." And with that, they left Evans and me alone.

"Why did you have to call her that?" she asked me.

I sat down and told her "Because that's what she is." I never liked her.

"Now wait a minute, I won't allow that! I can report you." she said confidently. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, really? And what would the teachers do, give me another detention? Face it, I'm not afraid of _anything_."

"Vivian, you can't just hurt people's feelings like that." Evans called me by my full name. Merlin, how I hated it but still, I was named after my Nana. I preferred to be called Viv.

"I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you think. If you don't mind me saying so, if they were truly your friends, they would've sat here with you no matter what." I shot at her. Evans opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. She looked like a bloody goldfish. She was quiet during the rest of the way to school; she must have been thinking about what I had said.

As we got off the train, Evans took me aside and said in a low voice "I thought about what you said, and you might have a point. Sometimes I feel that Marlene isn't what she seems. And to think I've been friends with her since third year." My side bangs were beginning to annoy me so I pulled out a pin from a pocket and placed it so they wouldn't fall on my face. My plain brown eyes looked at Evans and couldn't help but emphasize with her; I had a few bad experiences with friends and eventually I learned that it's better to be alone.

"Glad that I knocked some sense into you. See you in classes." I muttered to her and let her be.

As we entered the Great Hall, I looked up at the ceiling. Oh, how I love Hogwarts. This place was better than home, where my parents go gaga over the importance of keeping the bloodline "pure". During the summer, I plucked up the courage to leave home and rented a flat in London. Unfortunately, I had only a two month contract, so when I finish school, I have to find a place to live. My folks disowned me and claimed that I'm dead to them. How charming.

I took a seat at the Gryffindor table and looked around me. Again the sneering looks on their faces. I haven't missed this at all, but it's my final year here- screw them. I was immersed in looking at other people when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see _him_ again. "What?" I asked snidely. Black didn't flinch.

"I was wondering how the ride went." He simply said.

"Fine, thanks." I answered shortly. He smiled a warm smile at me, one which usually gets the girls to do anything he wants.

"Good. Have a good year, then." He said and left to sit with the motley crew.

I was pissed off at him and yet managed to utter "You too." What the hell was my problem?

As Dumbledore made his speech, I couldn't help but chuckle. I looked at the students, who were looking at his direction and taking in every word he said. The speech was surprisingly shorter than usual and food appeared on the tables. I was starving!

I ate as much as I could, and I stuffed myself. I swore I wasn't going to eat dessert, but I couldn't' help but take a piece of chocolate tart. I looked around me and my eyes fell on the "clowns"; Potter kept sending Evans signals and Lupin and Jones were in deep conversation. Next to Potter, Black finished his dessert, wiped his mouth and his eyes fell on me. We shared a quick look and I quickly turned to talk to someone who sat next to me. Jeez, Black is such a creep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, when I noticed that I'm indeed back at Hogwarts, I smiled a bit. Sadly, this was my last year and I wanted it to be one which I'll never forget. I also got the chance to take a proper look at the room; stayed the same, only I had different girls in it. On my right, Evans slept and Alice Smith was on my left. Smith was going steady with Longbottom, a Herbology freak. It's only a matter of time before he pops the question. To my relief, they aren't a "lovey-dovey" couple, and I know I'd never be like that with someone.

Sure, I had my share of flirts. Did I mention that ol' Sluggie caught me and Alan Sheffield making out in one of the broom closets? (Sheffield was the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team) I guess not, but I also didn't mention that last year I fell for someone and _hard._ He was a seventh year Ravenclaw and we went out for quite some time. We loved raising hell and landing in detentions together. One of my best pranks was with him. I was different: happier, satisfied, caring. But it soon turned ugly, and I don't want to talk about it anymore.

Anyway, I woke up and got dressed. After that, I entered the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I opened the bathroom door, I saw Evans in front of it. "Morning." She said quietly.

I gave her a quick nod "Morning." I exited the bathroom as she entered. I was watching Smith button up her blouse. She noticed that I was watching her. "Good thing you talked back to Marlene."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"You called her a 'cunt', way to go!" Smith said, clearly happy about it. It was no secret that she didn't like McKinnon.

"Evans told you?" I wanted to make sure. Smith nodded as she finished with her blouse. She was about to put her shoes when I said "Smith?" She looked up.

"How are things with Longbottom?" I wanted to have a small chat with her; she was one of my peers.

"Couldn't be better!" She grinned at me and began trying her shoes.

Still looking down, she told me "Call me Alice, will you?"

"Alright."

"And don't call me 'Evans'." I heard Evans call out from the bathroom. I guess it pissed them off.

We went together to the Great Hall, and I noticed many people were looking at us. Screw them. As we ate breakfast, Alice asked me "How many detentions have you had since you first came here?" Oh boy, I had to think about it.

"Let's see, umm…maybe 30 detentions? I'm not sure, I lost count."

"I think it's 36." A new voice entered the conversation. We turned around to see Black.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, good morning ladies. Second, I know since I've had many of them with you." He said and then grinned. I rolled my eyes.

Lily spat "Don't you have something better to do? For instance, eat the whole damn table? Terrorize other girls?"

Potter came quickly behind Black and sniffed dramatically "Oh, we're hurt, Lily flower!"

This was annoying me; I had to interfere "Oh grow up, Potter! You will have to grow a pair

if you want Lily to take you seriously! Stop the charade already!"

"Since when do you call her by her first name?" Black asked, bewildered.

"Since this morning." Lily replied, still quite surprised from the way I lashed out on Potter.

Potter was unusually quiet, until he piped "Can I talk to you, Osbourne?"I shrugged and followed him.

He took me aside and asked me "What's your problem? Are you trying to be a bitch?"

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, getting angrier.

"I don't know what's up your ass, but you could've expressed your opinion in a more civil way. You embarrassed me in front of her, for Merlin's sake." Potter said softly. I looked deep into his eyes and knew why girls fell for him; his hazel eyes usually glistened, his hair looks like he just got out of bed and he had a killer body.

"Look Potter, if you want her, all I'm saying is that you have to quit being a kid and be a man."

"Are you saying this as her new best friend?" He said jokingly. I didn't think it was funny.

"No, I'm saying this as a girl. Girls crave for a confident, mature, kind man. Try changing your strategy and you'll _probably _get the girl." I smirked. He knew I had a point.

"What do you suggest I do?" He asked.

"Well for starters, stop asking her out, that'll definitely make an impression. Next, try being the perfect schoolmate but without sucking up to her." I advised him, as he took mental notes.

He grinned and said "Thanks, Osbourne! You know, you're not so bad." He patted my shoulder and went back to the table. I grunted. Barely a day with the girls, and I'm a softie. Damn.

We finished eating and got our schedules from McGonagall. We compared our tables and I saw that I had less N.E.W.T.s than the girls. Well, I can't say that I'm surprised, but I didn't care. I had Divination with Alice now, so we parted from Lily and went to class. This year is going to be strange and exciting, I just know it.

Then I had Defense against the Dark Arts with her and Lily, and of course with _them_. They kept interrupting by talking and chuckling from behind us. I _really_ tried my best not to yell and throw my shoe at them, and luckily Lily was there to calm me down. She didn't want me to get detention, and I wanted to really give my all this year, but I was mistaken.

As soon as Professor Middow left, I lashed out on them. "We're only in the beginning of the year and you're starting to piss me off!" I threw my book at them so they would shut up.

"What did we do?!" Pettigrew yelled.

"You buffoons won't shut up! Some of us are _actually_ trying to learn." I retorted as Lilyshook her head at me and said "You're going to get in trouble!" Black and Potter laughed in my face, which angered me even more.

"What's going on?" Professor Middow entered the class and someone pointed at me and said "She threw a book at them." Great. What was I supposed to do, deny it?

"It was my fault, Professor." I heard Black say. I turned around to look at him. "What are you doing?" I mouthed to him, and the idiot just winked at me.

"I talked during class, and she got mad and rightfully so." Black said. Middow said

"Detention, tonight. The both of you will come to my office after dinner." Another detention to add to my record. Way to go.

I had an afternoon Black-free, to my relief. I hoped he wouldn't annoy me more than he already had. "Grit your teeth and do it." Alice muttered to me as we sat in the common room.

"Yeah, I don't have a choice." I chuckled lightly.

"Just don't lose your temper around Black again." Lily advised. It felt good that someone actually cared about me; it was an unfamiliar feeling.

"Like you do with Potter?" I grinned. Lily smacked my arm playfully; she knew I wouldn't hit her back.

"I can't yell at him, we're Heads, remember?" She said sourly.

"So? Even if you do, he'll get it over it as he always does." Alice replied.

They shared a laugh. "He's a moron!" I exclaimed as they laughed harder.

Later on, we went to the Great Hall and ate dinner. I thought that if I ate quickly and went to Middow's office, then I would start the detention before Black, but I forgot that the rules had changed; I had to go together with him. I wanted some bread and it was next to him, and since I sat a few seats away from him, I got up and approached him. I lowered myself to his level as I grabbed a piece of bread. I whispered in his ear "Eat quickly so we can get this over with.", and he looked back at me, making our faces closer than ever. I inspected each and every part of his face and went back to my seat.

As I continued eating, Alice said lowly "You had a good look at him, did you?", and I felt a smile creep from her lips. I gave her a 'don't be silly' look as I took my last bite of food. Luckily, Black was a quick eater. We wiped out mouths and went to Middow's office.

And again, we had to help Hagrid take care of flobberworms; how predictable. He had to take care of a few things back at his hut, but told us to stay close. "Great, flobberworms. This couldn't get any worse." I muttered as I bent down to spray them. I knew Black was grinning like an idiot, so I didn't bother looking at him.

"It could get worse, believe me. Remember detentions with Filch?" He said as I shuddered a bit; Filch gives me the creeps, to say the least.

"You know how much I hate his guts." I said as I rose to take a break.

"As much as you hate mine?" He just _had_ to ask. I took off my cloak and put it aside.

"I don't hate you. I hate what you stand for. You stand for a childish, horny, a 'wannabe' entity which clearly I don't like." There, I confessed. Black stopped dealing with the worms and got up. He looked at me in awe.

"What are you looking at?" I asked sourly.

"You don't hate me?" He asked, surprised. I mentally smacked my forehead; he clearly didn't listen to me.

"You didn't listen, huh?"

"I did. You think I'm childish and a typical red-blooded male." He said, not taking his eyes off me.

"Bingo." I smirked. I had to admit, even though I found him staring at me eerie, I felt slightly embarrassed; what's there to stare at so much?

"You have every right to think so, but you don't know me, Osbourne." After a slight pause, he said "A month."

"Huh?" I was definitely confused.

"Hang out with me a month, and you'll change your mind." Since when did he care what I thought about him?

"What's in it for me?" I wondered. He smirked at me and said "New ideas for pranks, to explore places you've never gone to. What do you say?"

I didn't have anything to lose; I was already civil with the guy. He was obviously trying to prove that he's more than what I thought he was. "You're _that_ confident?" I asked as he mirrored my smile and put out his hand for me to shake.

"You bet." He said. I looked at his hand and back at him.

"Alright." I said as I shook his hand. As we went on with the worms, I was positively sure that I would be right about him. Little did I know how wrong I was.


	3. Getting Along and Duncan

Chapter 3

Waking up in the morning, I thought about last night. I knew I had to explain to the girls what happened, and that's what I did as soon as they woke up and got dressed. "You've got to be kidding." Alice muttered.

"Why did you go for it, Vivian?" Lily asked me desperately. I had many reasons, each unlikely as the next.

"For the hell of it. There's no way I would change my mind about him." I snorted as they grinned. "And whatever you do, call me 'Viv'." I had to correct Lily; it was beginning to piss me off.

As we went downstairs to the common room, _they_ were there. Black immediately spotted me and approached us. "Good morning." He said to us, smiling.

We muttered a "Good morning" as Potter obviously tagged along.

"How did you sleep, Lily?" She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Good, thank you, and yourself?"

He smiled back at her and exclaimed "Great!"

Lupin got up from one of the armchairs and said "We're going to be late for breakfast."

"That's something Wormy would say!" Potter said loudly.

"Hey!" We heard Pettigrew yell from the staircase. I never understood their nicknames, but I couldn't care less.

As we entered the Great Hall, I noticed that Black wasn't with us. I turned around as soon as I heard a girl cry. Black stood there and looked at me, hopeless. "I wasn't interested in her. I didn't have a good way of saying it." He explained as we went to sit at our table. We noticed that Lily and Potter were sitting next to each other; believe me, he must have pissed his pants from excitement. Lily spotted me and I could see that she was about to beg me to sit next to her.

"Potter, move so Black and I can sit." I could've sworn I heard him groan as he moved. To my right, Black was sitting and Lily on my left. Lily whispered in my ear that she's confused about Potter's actions.

I told her "Maybe he's trying to act civil for once.", and we shared a grin.

As I began to munch on my cereal, Black whispered in my ear "Now that we're on somewhat good terms, call me by my first name." I looked deep into his eyes and said nothing. It wasn't long before I found myself mumbling to him "Fine, _Sirius_."

We finished eating breakfast and went to our Potions class. As we sat down, I heard him call out my name "Hey, Vivian!" Lily looked at me; she knew how much I hated my full name. I heard him call my name a few times, but I ignored him but soon enough he came to our table. I decided to confront him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I counted till 5 before answering as calmly as I could "I hate it when people call me 'Vivian'! That's why I didn't answer you. Just call me 'Viv', alright?"

"Alright, I'm sorry _Viv_." He said, putting an emphasis on the last part.

"Good. Now, what did you want?" He put his hands in his pockets and said "I just wanted to say that I like the way your hair is today."

I touched my bun and laughed "You tosser!" I smacked his arm playfully as I added "It's only a bun!"

He laughed and said "Yeah, but it's still nice.", and went back to his table.

"What the hell was that?" Alice nearly shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"He was flirting with you, Viv." Lily said, trying to open my eyes. I didn't even know; I never had anyone flirt with me in that way before, it was usually just a couple of looks and winks.

"Thank Merlin you're with me. Anyway, I don't care if he does. I mean, it won't change my opinion about him." Good for me that I'm stubborn.

The class began and we had to pull our books from a cabinet. I looked up from my desk to see Potter pulling a book for Lily, since it was tall for her reach. Since I'm a good lip reader, I found out that she said "Thanks, James."

When she came back to the table, I couldn't help but tease her "_Jame_s, huh?" She pursed her lips and pinched my arm, thinking _that_ would hurt me. I pinched her back and it soon turned out to be a pinching fight.

"Ms. Evans and Ms. Osbourne, that's enough!" We quickly stopped as Professor Slughorn went on with the lesson.

"Ooo, Sluggie's fav got reprimanded!" I whispered jokingly as she gave me one last pinch before listening to Slughorn.

After class, we went to the lake and removed our shoes and socks. We cooled our feet in the water. I suddenly splashed Lily, just for fun. She mocked a glare at me, and splashed water back at me. We looked at Alice, who read a book quietly. We smirked at each other, and splashed a bit of water at Alice. Alice huffed, closed her book, and joined us in the water. I knew we were being watched by almost the entire school, as we shrieked and splashed water at each other, but I didn't give a rat's ass. We were dripping wet and panting.

"That was fun!" Alice exclaimed happily. I nodded in agreement.

Lily was looking at someone. "Isn't that Duncan Winters?"

Alice and I turned to see who she was referring to. A seventh year Ravenclaw with amber colored eyes and dark brown hair was approaching us, and he was holding something. "I think this belongs to you. I saw it on the floor in the Great Hall." Duncan said, addressing me. Alice and Lily were in utter shock, and I have no idea why. He held my Charms notebook. "Oh, right, thanks." I got out of the lake, took the notebook from him and placed it in my bag. "So next week we're facing Gryffindor in Quidditch." Duncan said. See, Duncan was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was a chaser, a very good one, in fact. We never spoke much to each other, actually, so I found the current situation a bit awkward. I nodded and said "Yes, it'd better be a good match." Duncan chuckled and said "It will. See you there?" I noticed that he was looking specifically at me, and less addressing my friends. I nodded. Duncan flashed a ridiculously attractive grin at me and the girls. "Great, okay. Bye then." And with that, he left.

"Oh, Merlin." Lily gasped. I grew a bit irritated with their reactions.

"What?" I inquired.

"Duncan Winters fancies you, Viv." Alice said, as if stating the obvious. I snorted.

"We've never had a decent conversation until now." I dismissed her. I have to admit, he was gorgeous, but I assumed that he might be gay. He was very popular and adored by the female students. Nevertheless, I _did_ notice that he was staring at me.

"If he fancies me, he'd better make the effort and talk to me more often." I said while crossing my arms on my chest. Alice and Lily snorted.

Potter and Sirius approached us. "Did I just see Winters talking to you ladies?" Potter asked suavely. I knew Potter was a bit antsy about that.

"He didn't talk to me, Potter, not that it's any of your business. He talked to Viv." Lily stated. I noticed Sirius shifting uncomfortably in his posture.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Do you think he fancies you?" He asked me straightforwardly.

I shrugged and shook my head. "Dunno, why?"

"Isn't he gay?" He wondered. As if he read my mind, we looked at each other and laughed hysterically. The others were clueless.

After we calmed down, I explained to them. "I thought too that he might be attracted to men. He gave me my notebook back. I guess I misplaced it when we ate lunch."

"Anyway, any girl who thinks he isn't handsome is mental!" Lily gushed, as Potter seethed. I felt my cheeks getting a bit hotter.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I believe that you're looking at _the most_ handsome bloke in Hogwarts." Potter smacked Sirius at the back of his head. Alice and I snickered.

"What exactly are you laughing at, Viv?" Sirius asked, while rubbing his head.

"You and Potter need to deflate your heads. They're getting huge by the minute." I answered before Lily's loud laughter echoed.

He and Potter sulked. "Let's leave them Prongs. They'd rather swoon over Winters than appreciate true sex appeal." Sirius said and with that, they left. I put on my socks and feet, after drying my feet with a drying spell. The girls followed me and we head back to our common room.

We threw our bags on the common room floor, and sat by the fire. "You and him are beginning to get along." Lily said out of the blue.

"We just had a few laughs, that's all." I muttered, staring at the mesmerizing flames.

"Umm..? Which one of you is Vivian Osbourne?" We heard a second year squeak from behind us.

I turned around and replied "I am. Why?"

"Sirius Black told me to give you this." He handed me a piece of parchment, and left to the boy's dormitory.

I opened it and read the note.

"What does he want?" Alice wondered.

"He wants to meet me at the Room of Requirement, after dinner." I shared with them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Confessions and Anger

Chapter 4

I love dinners at Hogwarts. I love stacking pancakes and waffles on my plate. While drinking pumpkin juice, I noticed Duncan looking at me. I nearly choked, and Lily patted my back. Sirius saw this and snickered. I glared at him. Why the hell was he sitting next to me?

I smiled at Duncan, who was smiling at me. "What do you want to see me about?" I asked Sirius.

"You'll see soon." He said before sinking his teeth on a pancake. He finished before I did, and he whispered in my ear "I'll wait outside", his voice tickling my ear. I muttered an "okay" before he left. I quickly finished my dinner and joined him.

We found the room and entered. We found a small table, two chairs and a black couch. He sat down on one of the chairs, and moved one of his hands through his hair.

"I know that we've been getting along a bit recently, but I feel that I still don't know much about you. That's why I suggest we play a game." He said.

"Which game?" I asked curiously.

"A muggle game called '20 questions'. We each ask each other 20 questions…"

"I know it." I cut him off.

"Oh, but you don't know about my addition." He smirked as he pulled out a small bottle.

"Veritaserum" I said in awe, and gazed at the bottle. I had no idea how he knicked the bottle and this amazed me. However, this also slightly angered me.

"How did you get it?" I asked him.

Sirius shook his head. "_That,_ my lady, is a secret."

"I'm not _your_ lady. You think I'd lie? Thanks a lot." I sneered, clearly annoyed with his sense of distrust.

"I thought I'd ask for your opinion. Seeing how upset you are, we won't use it." He softly commented, putting the bottle in his pocket.

"Fine, but since we have to be in the common room soon, we'll do 10. I'll start. When's your birthday?"

"September 28th. When's yours?" He asked.

"December 8th. What's your least favorite food?"

"Cabbages, I just hate them! What's your worst habit?"

"Probably biting my lip whenever I'm nervous. Not that it happens much. What are your plans after Hogwarts?"

"I want to be an Auror. What about you?" He inquired.

"Either a Healer or own a shop. What's with the nicknames?"

Sirius laughed and said "It's a secret that isn't mine to keep. What's your family like?"

I froze. I didn't expect this kind of question. Sirius grasped my inconvenience and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"It's fine. My family believes that those who associate with muggles are _scum_. I left home during summer vacation and stayed at a flat." Sirius was unusually quiet after this.

"It's amazing that you had the courage to leave. My family is the same, and I ran away last year. I stayed with James." Sirius shared quietly. This surprised me. We were both disowned by our families and were forced to create a new beginning.

"Let's talk about something else. When was your first kiss?" I asked, feeling my cheeks heat up. What's wrong with me? Hell, I never used to get nervous when asking about these kinds of things.

Sirius looked at me with a curious glint in his eyes.

"What? If we're going to be friends, I have to know." I defended myself.

"I was fourteen. When was your first kiss?"

"In fifth year, with Alan Sheffield." Sirius seemed impressed with that piece of information.

"Who do you trust the most?" He asked me.

"I trust myself. I'm beginning to trust Lily and Alice, they're alright. What about you?"

"James, Remus, Peter, and now _you_." He said, looking at me with a serious expression on his face.

I scoffed in disbelief "You seriously can't trust me, just after a few days of talking to me."

He shrugged and said "I do."

A pause.

"Knowing your status in school –" I stopped when I received a confused look. "- When was your first time?"

Sirius crossed his arms on his chest and leaned on the wall. "End of fifth year. When was yours?" He asked casually.

"None of your business." I spat.

"Oh, come on, Viv! I told you, why can't you answer the question?" He released his arms from the crossed position and waved them in the air, clearly exasperated.

"That's because there wasn't a first time for me." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"I said 'that's because there wasn't a first time for me.'" I said clearly.

Sirius came dangerously close to me "You're a virgin?" I felt his hot breath on my face.

"Yes", I managed to utter in a voice a bit above a whisper. Merlin, I never felt nervous around boys before. But after taking a good look at him, I knew Sirius wasn't a regular bloke at school.

He smirked a bit.

"Is that in _any_ way amusing?" I had to be annoyed with his stupid smirking.

"No. I'm fact, I'm surprised. Surprised how no one managed to capture you." I felt that he was honest in his statement. He pulled away and I conjured two bottles of water. I was growing thirsty and shaky, as opposed to my true nature.

"So, you've also never been in a relationship?" Sirius asked, clearly more intrigued by the subject.

I drank a bit from the water.

"It's a secret."

"Oh, so you're using my own words against me." Sirius found this amusing.

"No, I'm not."

"Then, what's wrong?" He asked

"I don't want to talk about it." I determined.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to share even _more_ painful information, thank you very much." I added angrily.

Sirius was again confused. "Who could've hurt you? What hurt you, exactly?" He was being a bit nosy, in my opinion. I became more upset and angry, and therefore, tears began welling up in my eyes. Shit. I was crying in front of Sirius Black.

"None of your fucking business! Leave me the hell alone!" I pushed him and ran out of the Room of Requirement.

I was running like mad to the common room, to find Lily and Alice waiting for me. They saw me and bombarded me with questions: "What happened?", "What did he do?", etc.

"Just drop it!" I yelled at them and heard the portrait swing open. Sirius ran in, and stopped when he saw me.

"Black, what happened?" Lily asked venomously.

"We were just playing a game! We asked each other questions, that's all." Sirius answered.

"You _had_ to be a prick and ask me that last question! Just stay away from me." I left ran up to my room and left them there.

Little did they know, I hid behind the stone wall, and listened to their conversation.

"What is she talking about?" I heard Alice asking Sirius.

"I asked her about her past relationships with guys." He replied.

"You shouldn't have done that." Alice said.

"_Now _I know. I feel like such a prat for hitting a nerve." I heard regret in his voice.

"We better check on her. Good night." I ran quickly to our room before Lily bid Sirius good night.

I wiped my tears and changed into my pajamas. Lily and Alice entered the room. "This isn't like me, crying like a little girl." I managed to pipe out.

"You don't have to act tough, Viv. Sometimes we need to let it all out." Alice tried to cheer me up.

"Did he hit a nerve?" Lily asked out of concern.

So I told them about my seventh year Ravenclaw who smashed my heart into tiny pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sirifoy: I'm glad that my readers enjoy my stories, but I'd also appreciate reviews! :)**

I barely woke up the next morning. I knew I needed to calm down from last night – he crossed a line. No one asks me about my previous relationships. I woke up before the rest of the girls, and left to the Astronomy Tower.

I lay down on the hard floor and felt tears welling in my eyes. I never got this worked up before about this topic. But stupid Sirius just _had_ to ask. You see, Alan was a lot like Sirius – stunning, clever, and loves attention. Especially _female_ attention. This was one of the things that truly bothered me. Not that I was the jealous type, but I didn't like it that others girls adored him.

I told the girls what happened with Alan. Their reactions were predictable; they were pretty angry and understood why I behave the way I do. Anyway, I wanted a cigarette, and decided against it. I wasn't in the mood for one. I seriously considered skipping classes, just to avoid the new prick.

As I went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, I heard sniggering in the corridors. I turned around and my face contorted in disgust.

"I thought I smelt something foul." I commented at the greasy haired boy. Snivellus, as the Marauders called him. Snivellus, or Snape, was close with Lily, until he called her a dumbass name, and she got upset and refused to talk to him.

"What were you laughing at?" I asked him.

"It's funny to see how a pureblood from such a noble family turned unwanted and alone. Not adhering to your family's values is pathetic and cowardly." Snape drawled.

I snorted at him and turned my back to him. I heard him about to mutter something, until I heard a new voice shout "Expelliarmus!"

My head quickly shifted back to Snape's direction, and saw James disarming him.

"Thanks, James." I sincerely thanked him for saving my ass. Merlin knows what that slimy git was up to.

"He did _what_?!" Lily roared in the Great Hall. I walked in with James, and this clearly raised questions among our friends. So I told them, and I tried to avoid Sirius' gaze.

"If it hadn't been for him, I would've been in the Hospital Wing." I said, nodding my head to James' direction. Lily looked at him, and I noticed a different glint in her eyes: a glint of adoration. Sirius was quiet.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Alice said sweetly.

"He'll get what he deserves. I'll make sure of it." I said bitterly, as I was placing bacon on my plate.

"Not if I get to it first." I heard Sirius mutter under his breath. I heard him and looked at him. I didn't believe that he would actually to something to Snape. Boy, was I wrong.

We had double Transfiguration with McGonagall. Sirius and James sat two seats in front of us. Lily noticed that I was looking at him. Since when the hell did I ever care about Sirius?

We caught each others' gazes at times, and Lily would nudge me to snap out of it. I hissed at her, and McGonagall snapped at me. "Osbourne, if you are unwilling to concentrate in the lesson, perhaps you will concentrate in detention?" I kept my mouth shut. I hated detentions with her. I loved detentions with Sluggie, or Slughorn, since he would just pour tea and blabber on about famous people that he knew.

At lunchtime, I ran into Duncan. "How are you, Viv?" He asked me.

"Snape almost cursed me today, but other than that, just fine. How are you?" I still felt like killing him, but that would give me a one way ticket to Azkaban. No thanks.

He chuckled and said "I'm fine, I guess. Listen, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me. There'll be a trip next weekend."

Jeez, one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts is asking me. My inner girly side is squealing with joy, but I was cool on the outside.

"Sure, I'd love to." I grinned and left for my table.

"I saw the whole thing. Lucky tart." Alice mocked jealousy.

Lily and I snickered. Alice was obviously going with Frank. But Lily, on the other hand…

"No one has asked me yet." Lily stated flatly. Some righteous bone in my body was nagging me. Nagging me about returning a favor to James, for helping me.

Just before lunch was over, we heard someone screaming at the entrance of the hall. Snape was yelling, and when we saw him, we were laughing hysterically. Snape came in running in, with a duck's beak instead of a mouth and nose. His neck became slightly longer and he quickly started quacking. I was in stitches, and wiping my tears. Whoever did that was brilliant. The asshole deserves it.

After that awesome show was over, I called out James' name. "Let's go outside for a minute." I suggested to him.

We exited the Great Hall and I leaned on the wall. "Listen, I wanted to thank you for helping me with Snape. Now listen…" I looked around me before continuing.

"You're welcome. I'm sure you would've done the same for me." James replied.

"Anyway, Lily doesn't have a date for Hogsmeade."

James' eyebrows shot up in curiosity "Really, now?"

I nodded. "Yep. I think you should ask her out."

James guffawed. "Yeah right, I'll just rejected again."

"No, you won't. I can promise you that. When I told Lily what had happened, she looked at you differently. I think she's starting to fancy you." I admitted and hoped she wouldn't kill me.

I noticed him getting excited and more optimistic as I told him. As I looked at him, I could definitely understand the girls' attraction to him. I encouraged him to ask her _now._

James thanked me, and hugged me quickly. They're growing on to me, what can I say?

As I entered the hall, I saw James and Lily deep in conversation. I saw her blushing a bit and him grinning. She accepted his offer. Thank Merlin.

Alice and I were walking to the library. I was bored as well, and Alice wanted a book. As we were walking, we heard girls giggling. I hate _that_ sound.

"Did you hear who cursed Snape?" I heard Miranda Fletcher, the school's number one gossiper. Lovely face, daft as hell.

"Who?" Two girls asked curiously.

Alice and I walked past them. I didn't care until Fletcher said the name.

"Sirius did! That was funny!" She gushed and I froze. I mean, the prank was cool, but did he have a reason to do that?

We were in the library for half an hour and I was bored. If it weren't for Alice, I wouldn't have entered the library. I was thinking about him again. I'm such a wuss. I was constantly trying to deny that he has an effect on me. I mean, I don't fancy him or anything. I begged Alice to leave the library. Sighing, she gave in and we went back to the common room.

In there, I spotted him and Remus sitting on the big sofa. I approached Sirius "Why did you do it?"

He looked at me, confused "Did what?"

"Cursed Snape. Why?"

"I know that he taunted you this morning. I was nearby." Why did he care?

"So that's a reason?"

Sirius shrugged "And I was bored, too."

"Well, it was hilarious!" I couldn't help but admire the magic. "How'd you do it?"

"A new spell I learned. I'm sorry about yesterday." Sirius said softly.

I nodded. "Listen, we need to set rules. We don't about my relationships, got it? And secondly, you have to teach me that spell. You promised that I'll learn new pranks." I reminded him.

"True. Sit next to me tomorrow at breakfast, and we'll come up with a new one." Sirius grinned, showing his pearly whites.

"Sure."

Suddenly, he got up from the sofa and hugged me. I didn't know what to do with my hands, so I just patted him on the back. I had to admit, his cologne was amazing. I looked at Remus, who looked as surprised as I was. I parted from the hug and went off to look for Lily in our room.

On the next day, the Marauders and I were discussing a new optional prank. Some of them were ridiculous and some were just impossible to put into action. Sirius and I came up with a cruel one, but a good one: put a laxative potion in some of the Slytherins' goblets. During the summer, I was introduced to a new potion which also makes people pass gas.

"That's brilliant!" James exclaimed.

Remus obviously didn't approve the idea. "I don't think this is a good idea. We can hurt their health."

"Like some of them wouldn't like to see us hurt or dead." Sirius muttered. I had to agree with him; he had a point. Voldemort was gaining power, and some of the Slytherins were spotted talking about him.

"So when are we going to do it?" I inquired.

"Now. We need to distract them." James said. I had an idea.

"Leave it to me." I said confidently, as I got up from out table and marched to the Slytherin table, followed by the dynamic duo.

I spotted Lucius Malfoy and a younger boy with ebony hair which reached to his neck. I noticed that he had certain features similar to Sirius.

"Oh look who's here, Gryffindor filth." Malfoy spat at me.

"Oh come on now, I didn't call you anything. I just noticed that you have a match coming up soon."

"Yes, the day after tomorrow." The Sirius look alike said.

"And you are?" I wondered.

"Regulus Black, of course." He stated manner-of-factly, gazing at me. So _he's _his brother.

I knew that Sirius and James were putting the potion in their goblets, and I tried my best not to look their way. Obviously Malfoy and Black had their backs turned to the duo. James winked at me, and knew that they were finished.

"Anyway, good luck with the match." I said and left them.

I walked back to our table, and Sirius and James came running after me, snickering.

The Marauders, Lily, Alice, Frank and I have Potions with the Slytherins. I would watch Malfoy clutching his stomach and his face contort in pain. Sirius and I shared a smirk. We were all working on a potion, until we heard a loud uncontrollable sound of someone passing gas and saw Malfoy leave the classroom. Luckily it was near the end of the lesson, and we were trying desperately not to burst into laughter but we couldn't hold it in anymore, and we cackled with laughter, until Slughorn interfered.

"A fellow schoolmate did not feel well. There's no reason to mock him."

We muttered a quick and false apology and left the classroom since it ended.

"Did you see his face?! Brilliant, you two!" James addressed Sirius and me. I noticed Sirius blushing a bit, but didn't really mind it.

I saw Duncan near the Potions classroom with Lovegood. He saw me and smiled. "Hey, Viv. I saw that Malfoy ran to the bathroom. I think he was about to turn purple of something. I know that's your favorite color. Was that _you_?" He asked me. How did he know? The color purple was my trademark in pranks.

As if he read my mind, he laughed and said "I asked Lily. So, was it you who did it?"

I nodded and said "Well, I can't take all the credit." I smirked at James and Sirius.

Duncan smirked and said "Brilliant. So, next week Hogsmeade, yeah?"

"Can't forget." I gave him my best smile. We said goodbye to each other, and I looked at James and Sirius, who smirked at me.

"What?" I grew annoyed with their stupid look on their faces.

"You fancy him." James said.

I smacked him at the back of his head and denied that accusation.

"I've never seen you like this. So calm and _flirty_." Sirius added.

I shrugged. "Which reminds me, I need a date." He said.

"I know who I'm going with." James glowed.

"We all know." Sirius said, annoyed.

"Anyway, I can get any girl here, unlike you, who can't get any guy here." Sirius said before yawning. I rolled my eyes.

"I got the best and hottest date to Hogsmeade. Let's go to Defense." I said, turning my back to them.

"You think Winters is hot?" Sirius asked loudly.

"You did what?!" Lily hissed at me during DADA. I told her about our prank. I knew she'd panic. I could read this girl like an open book.

"James almost had nothing to do it." I didn't want this to fuck up his chance with her.

"That was _very_ dangerous. You're lucky that I'm your friend, or else I'd have to report this." Lily warned me. I forgot she was Head Girl. Who cares? I'd just get another detention. I didn't say anything else.

The day went by, and we had dinner. Suddenly I heard Malfoy shout "See, Professor, _she_ did this to me!"

I saw him and McGonagall approach me.

"I understand from Mr. Malfoy that you were involved in his sudden deterioration in his health. Is this true?" She looked at me sternly, and slightly disappointed. I couldn't lie. I nodded.

"Detention with me tomorrow evening, after dinner." She stated.

"It was my fault too, Professor." I looked at Sirius, who confessed to her.

"Detention tomorrow as well, Black." She didn't even care for details; she was just determined to find those who did it. I wasn't mad at James for not confessing; I understood him, he was in a difficult position.

I knew Lily was going to say something, and I immediately said "Save it."

The next day went by quickly, and we were in our detention. We had to clean and put books in alphabetical order in McGonagall's office – without wands. She wanted us to finish in an hour and provided rags and buckets with water. As we began cleaning, I was hot and I unbuttoned a few buttons of my white shirt, not revealing much. I had my hair in a messy bun. I noticed that Sirius was watching me.

"What?"

He shook his head "Nothing. You look nice, that's all."

"What is it with you lately? You've been nice to me for no reason." This was killing me, ever since the train to school.

"I think that there's more to you than meets the eye. I'm curious about you. You're not like other girls. I can actually _talk_ to you." Sirius replied, rinsing a rag.

"Thanks, I guess." I didn't expect this, but left it at that.

"I'd keep an eye on Winters, if I were you."

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl." I stuck my tongue at him.

Sirius pulled out another book and gave me a small smile. "I'm worried about him, worried what would happen if he hurts you."

"He won't hurt me. No one can hurt me anymore." I declared.

He looked deep into my eyes and said "We are _all_ vulnerable, even you. Stop denying it."

I had enough. I came closer to him, and I found myself standing very close to him. I saw hints of stubble on his face and smelt his aftershave. "You never get hurt. No one has broken your heart." I said in a low voice.

"You're mistaken, my lady."

"I'm not _your_ lady, and let's drop the subject." I determined.

"Every time we reach a sensitive topic, you want to stop talking about it. You have to learn how to deal with things." Sirius said, exasperated. Hey, no one said that I was easy to handle.

I knew he was right, but it was too hard for me to discuss with him. Sirius is a true heartbreaker, like Alan. Funny enough, I seem to get along with _that_ type of guys. An hour passed and we finished our detention. We didn't talk as we went back to our common room.

"You're right." I uttered as we were about to say the password to our common room.

Sirius mumbled the password and the portrait door opened to reveal James and Lily sitting together on the sofa, deep in conversation.

"I just want the best for you, that's all." He said softly to me. His soft side quickly disappeared when he saw Juliana Browning, a blonde haired, blue eyed babe (like a Muggle bikini model) sitting probably doing her homework. She was just as popular and giddy as Fletcher.

"Hey, Jules, Hogsmeade next week?" Sirius called out to her out of nowhere.

She caught his gaze and nodded. No girl would say _no_ to him. Well, there are exceptions. He smiled at her and went to bother the new lovebirds. I really wanted to see Duncan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had a nice dream about Duncan – we were walking by a beach and talking. I saw him smiling at me as he was about to sit down and eat breakfast. I still had this yearning to see him; I had a rough time falling asleep because of that. I wondered what it's like to kiss him. I was going to do _it_.

"I'll be right back." I muttered to Alice, who sat next to me. I heard Lily ask me "Where are you going?", but I didn't answer. I was walking to the Ravenclaw table. As I reached Duncan, he stopped talking to his friends and addressed me.

"Hey Viv, alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Could you come with me for a second?"

I think he thought this was odd, but he complied. We walked a bit from the Ravenclaw table, and I felt that he was holding my hand. I guess I was a bit excited to notice. We stopped, facing each other.

"Could I just do something?" I said in a voice a bit above a whisper. I held his face in my hands and I came closer to him. I felt his arms snake around me waist, and our lips sealed the gap. Merlin, he was a great kisser. We were in our own kind of trance, until we heard wolf whistles. That's when we stopped and noticed that many students were watching us.

"Is this the first time you see a couple make out?" Duncan snapped at them, startling them. The only one not startled was Sirius. I noticed he was a bit disappointed, and I remembered his warning. But hey, he said we are all vulnerable. If I get hurt, then so be it. I didn't know just how much I'd suffer.

A week has passed, and Sirius and I have been avoiding each other since the scene at the Great Hall. Duncan and I were inseparable. Lily and Alice grew fond of him, as he sat with us in the Great Hall. I caught Sirius looking at my direction, but as soon as he saw Duncan, he looked away. I noticed that he and Juliana were hanging out and snogging whenever possible.

I woke up early on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip. I have to admit, I was getting excited. I made made a little bit of noise, and woke Lily and Alice up. I wore a short red dress with thick straps. Since it was a bit chilly, I had black stockings on and of course, my favorite black leather jacket. I put on a little bit of makeup, and went to the Great Hall to meet up with Duncan.

"Morning." I heard Duncan's alluring voice behind me. I turned around and grinned at him.

"You look great." I said honestly. He had a gray V- neck long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. He handed a beautiful red rose to me and gave me a kiss.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Viv." I heard excitement in his voice. I blushed a bit. I heard a girl squealing, and I knew who it was: Juliana. I saw her giggling and taking Sirius' arm. I saw him looking at me. We gazed at each other and my lips were in a flat line. I broke off the gaze and with that, we head off to Hogsmeade.

We decided to sit in 'The Three Broomsticks', in a table inside the pub. We ordered butterbeers and chips.

"So, you fancy Quidditch?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I do. I think it's amazing!" I gushed. I have two older brothers who taught me everything there is to know about it. We talked about it and school, mainly. I asked about his previous relationships.

"I've had three girlfriends in the past, as you know. How about you? I've seen you with Alan for quite a while." Duncan said.

"Yes, it didn't end well." I stated briefly. I noticed that Duncan's facial expression stiffened as he looked at the pub's entrance: a huge black dog was wagging its tail, as if wanting to enter the pub. It had piercing grey eyes and a long pink tongue as it was panting.

"You're afraid of dogs?" I asked Duncan.

"A bit." He muttered. There was something about the dog which appealed to me. I left Duncan for a few minutes to pet it. As I was petting it, it whined a bit and licked my hand. Mother never allowed any pets in the house, but I really wanted a dog. "I've got to go, I'm on a date." I was done petting the dog. As I walked back to the table, I heard it bark, but didn't care much about it.

"Would you like to share what happened with Alan?" He asked, out of the blue. I shook my head. At least he had the decency to ask. We talked about other things: our families and goals for the future. We snogged every once in a while. We were in the middle of an amazing kiss until we heard loud voices "Hey Rosemerta, all right?" We separated and detected the source: the Marauders and dates entered the pub, and sat not very far from us. Lily caught my gaze and waved at me, as I waved back. Sirius then looked at me and noticed that I looked at him. He winked at me as I smiled a bit.

Duncan noticed his and warned me "He could hurt you."

I stared blankly at him. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know, and you've done that beautifully. Now let me take care of you." Duncan cooed, which probably would've made every single girl in Hogwarts swoon.

"Hey, Viv, Winters, sit with us, yeah?" James yelled out to us.

"I'll think about that. Let's sit with them." And we did. I'm not excited of being taken care of; it makes me feel like a toddler, but he wanted to feel like a man.

It wasn't so bad. Sirius and Juliana cut down on the snogging and _actually_ had a conversation. Lily and James were closer than ever and sharing small kisses; I never thought I'd see the day. Anyway, Duncan wanted to meet with his friends, and so did Juliana. They left, leaving Sirius and I sitting next to each other.

"Why did we avoid each other?" I asked him.

"I was afraid it'd get too awkward to hang out together." He admitted.

"That's crap. I mean, it's not like we fancy each other." I dismissed his explanation and laughed. We decided to put it behind us.

"I guess you're going with Duncan to the Halloween dance." Lily said.

"There's a dance?" I asked.

Lily nodded. "As Heads, we're planning one. More information will be posted soon." James said.

"I guess I will. You're going with Browning?" I asked Sirius, as he shrugged.

"There are so many options for _moi_!" He gasped as I rolled my eyes and muttered "Drama queen."

The day ended quickly and we were fast asleep.

In the morning, we had Herbology. Alice had trouble with the lesson, and Frank was kind enough to help her. Deep down, I guess I want a relationship like _that_. We had Defense against the Dark Arts after lunch. Since we had a substitute teacher, she didn't know which topics we covered, so she reviewed old topics. We were reintroduced with the Boggart. This would be interesting. A Boggart shows your deepest fear. The professor chose eight students, as their fears were presented. One of them was me. I wasn't sure how liable this thing is, but I wasn't too crazy about the idea of exposing my fear.

As I stood in front of the Boggart, the chest opened to reveal smoke. The smoke transformed into a young man with his back faced to us, and my image, crying and screaming at the young man. My heart ached – I couldn't stand it and changed the Boggart into a chicken with a Mexican sombrero. The whole class was laughing, except for me, who was about to shed a few tears.

The laughter died quick when the professor saw my tears. "What was your fear, if we may ask?" She wondered.

"Getting my heart broken." I muttered and pushed my way out of the classroom.

I was running down the corridor until I saw a bench and slumped down on it. I was supposed to be the badass Viv, who doesn't show her feelings. I saw Lily and Sirius running to my direction. I never knew people could actually care until I met this bunch. Lily quickly hugged me as Sirius conjured a glass of water to give me.

"Thanks, you two." I sobbed.

"What the hell did Sheffield do to you?" Sirius asked in an angry tone. I shook my head furiously.

"She doesn't want to share at the moment, Sirius." Lily said in my defense. I knew he was getting annoyed, but kept quiet.

"Does Duncan know?" Lily asked softly. I shook my head, unable to talk. They tried to calm me down, and by the time we walked back to the classroom, the bell rang.

I went back to the bench and looked out of the window. Remus sat beside me and said "We're all afraid of that. There's no shame in admitting your true fear." He was a good guy, as I got to know him. I gave him a small smile and nodded. And I did something that surprised us both: I hugged him.

"You're not so bad." I whispered in his ear. As we parted, we sat in silence.

Then, he uttered "He cares about you. Sirius. He talks about you." Me? Seriously?

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

He shrugged and said "I just wanted you to know. I think he's dating Juliana to make you jealous."

I burst in laughter. "Why would I be jealous?" I asked in between giggles.

"I think he's starting to like you, and not as a friend." He said. I honestly didn't know what to think about that. I'm dating Duncan and I like him. Sirius and I are friends. That's it.

We headed back to the common room, where we saw a notice about the Halloween dance which was about a month and a half away. We gathered round to read it. By the looks on Sirius' and Juliana's face, they were definitely going together to the dance. So were James and Lily. I love Halloween; I couldn't wait for the dance.


	7. Chapter 7 - Big Girls Do Cry

Chapter 7

It was lunch when Sirius and I suddenly remembered we had homework to submit in Potions. My eyes widened when Lily told me. "Sirius, shit! We need to copy from someone! I don't want Sluggie to get mad." I shouted to him in the Great Hall. Yes, I know I sound like a little nerd, but McGonagall already warned me several times about my grades. I guess she and Dumbledore didn't have the heart to expel me. Remus gave us his parchment to copy. "You're our savior!" I thanked him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He looked at me with his eyes wide open "You're welcome."

So anyway, we sat and copied. Sirius pulled out a black thin hair tie and grabbed half of his hair, creating a messy half ponytail. I noticed a hint of stubble on his face, and sniffed his yet again alluring cologne. His gray eyes were slightly slit, and focused on the assignment.

"Enjoying the view?" He smirked, not looking at me. I quickly snapped out of my stupid gazing.

"Shut up. Besides, I have a better view." I grinned, mentioning Duncan.

He looked at me disbelievingly, rolled his eyes and said "Oh _please_, you could do so much better than him."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. Why the hell would he say that?

"That's my concern, Sirius. I don't go around and judge people you date." I remarked.

"You could, if you wanted."

"Why would I do that?" I found this conversation awkward.

"We're friends and we want nothing but the best for each other. I think Winters is bad for you."

"You made that perfectly clear already." I said, resuming copying from Remus's essay.

"I know the type."

Oh you do, do you? Gee, I wonder how… I really wanted to say that, but decided against it. For Merlin's sake, I didn't want to fight with the guy again.

"Whatever." I muttered, ending this discussion. We finished copying from Remus just in time. We obviously changed a few sentences so Slug won't notice.

During the lesson, I got a note from Sirius.

Fancy a quick snog in the broom cupboard?

I wrote him back

You wish. I'm meeting Duncan there after Potions.

I passed the note back to him before Sluggie can notice. I saw the look on Sirius' face as he read it, and I held back my laughter; he was annoyed. I don't know why he's so against Duncan, but this had better stop.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Alice asked me at dinner.

"Well, he's a good friend, and Duncan is my boyfriend. I don't want them to kill each other."

"You obviously care about Sirius's opinion." Lily had this unbelievable ability to see what others couldn't, or what others try to hide.

"I don't give a shit about it. I'll date and fuck whoever I want." I said sternly.

"Who said something about fucking?" I heard James ask. Horny bastard.

I shook my head and muttered "Never mind."

"Pads told me about lunch. I have to say I agree with him." James interfered.

"What a surprise." I mumbled as Lily chuckled. James and Sirius were like goddamn Siamese twins.

I looked at the Ravenclaw table, but Duncan wasn't there. I looked at the entrance of the hall and saw him talking to a girl from Hufflepuff. I wasn't the jealous type, but I kept my gaze at them.

"Ohh, someone's jealous!" Sirius snickered.

"Shut up." I punched him on the arm, not removing my sight from Duncan.

He was about to go to his table, until the Hufflepuff chick pulled him into a kiss. On the LIPS.

That's when all hell broke loose.

I quickly stood up, and stomped my way to Duncan. I felt as if I felt a trail of blaze behind me. I was fucking furious.

"You pathetic excuse of a man!" I screamed at Duncan and was about to slap him before he grasped my hand.

"She kissed me, Viv." He said calmly and let go of my hand.

"I don't give a shit. You saw that she pulled you closer, you could've pulled away. I don't want anything to do with you." I spat at him and ignored his pleads as I walked back to the common room, leaving my friends at the hall and ignoring my tears.

Goddamn prick. I should've known he'd kiss another girl behind my back. I found myself sitting in the Astronomy tower, gazing at the moonlight. It was mesmerizing, to tell you the truth, and the darkness quite consumed me.

"Viv?"

I knew whose voice that was. Lily.

"Yeah?"

"May I sit with you?"

I shrugged, as she sat beside me. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." I muttered.

"He didn't deserve you. And the nerve of that bitch!" Lily ranted.

I looked at her, surprised; I never heard her curse.

"_The_ Lily Evans, cursing? That's new." I mocked a tone of surprise, as Lily chuckled.

"Sirius is worried about you." She shared.

"I bet. How did you know I was here?"

She smirked "I have my ways."

"This doesn't have to do with a certain map, does it?" I mirrored her smirk as hers faded.

"How did you- ?"

"Peter told me about it. He can't keep secrets at all, that _rat_." I said in disgust. I never liked him.

"So, are you ready to go to the common room? It's a bit chilly here."

We heard someone clear their throat and we turned around to see Sirius leaning on the doorframe, and James beside him.

"He didn't want me to go alone." She smiled at me. So they were behind the door, why am I not surprised?

"We'll leave you two alone." James said as Lily stood up, joined him, and they left us alone.

Sirius sat next to me. "Don't say _'I told you so'_." I ordered.

"I wasn't going to say anything." He said. We sat there for a while without saying a word. Although I appreciated his company, I was still upset. I felt a tear falling on my cheek, and Sirius was quick enough to stop it with his thumb.

"I broke up with Juliana." He said, looking at me.

My eyebrows rose in shock "Why? I thought everything was going well."

He shrugged "Don't know, it didn't feel right. There's a whole commotion about the Halloween dance in the common room." I felt that he was implying something when he mentioned it.

"Do you want to go together? As friends, obviously." I asked anyway.

He flashed his famous grin at me. "Sure, I'd like that. We'd better get amazing costumes! What'd you reckon?"

I nodded. This idea of talking about the dance was his way to take me mind off Duncan, which was sweet. I guess Sirius was right – I was beginning to change my opinion about him.

"Shit, we should be on our way back, or McG is going to skin us alive." Sirius urged. I shuddered; I didn't want another detention with McG, a.k.a. McGonagall. We left the tower and ran as fast and quietly as we could, since we were outside after curfew.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two weeks went by quickly, and it was the beginning of October. Duncan kept bothering me and begging to get back together. I declined each and every time; I didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

We had a free period, so Alice and I sat by the lake. Lily was at a Heads meeting. I checked the water with my hand and took off my shoes and socks. The water was cool as I placed my feet in it. I love water just as much as I love Halloween, and that's a lot! Alice didn't join me, but had her legs close to her chest, as she hugged them.

"Frank's parents found an apartment for us." She said, smiling at me. I knew they were going steady, but I didn't know that they thought about moving in together.

"That's great, Al. I'm happy for you." That's how I called her. I guess I was the only one who called her that.

"Thanks." She kept _that_ smile on her face. She was truly happy with her life, as opposed to me. I felt that something was missing in mine. I had this void. I was messed up.

We sat there for what seemed the longest time ever, until she said "Sirius looks at you a lot."

What the hell? This made me snap.

"Al, he is my friend. We take care of each other, but I won't date him. He loves the chase and gets bored easily, like a child. You're not the first person insinuating that there's a _thing_ between me and him."

She shrugged and said "I just see that you have good chemistry together."

I sighed. "Don't you see that he's like Alan? Even if I fancied him, he'd just hurt me."

"No way, he's nothing like that _arsehole_. Sirius would do anything for the people he loves. And besides, he's more handsome than Alan." Alice quickly responded, and giggling after the last sentence.

I felt my face getting hot. Alice smirked at me. This situation was beginning to get on my nerves. I splashed water at her as she squealed.

We stopped when we heard a bark. The same huge black dog I saw at Hogsmeade was running to our direction. "I think it's following me around." I chuckled. She didn't understand why I said that, so I told her that I saw it when I was on the Hogsmeade date with Duncan. The dog lay on the grass and panted happily. It became strangely closer to me as it placed its head on my lap. I laughed at the gesture and pet its head.

"Think about what I said about Sirius." Alice said.

Alice and I were laughing at a joke she told, until the dog got up quickly and growled at someone. "Viv?" I looked at where the dog growled and saw Duncan.

I pulled out my feet from the water and dried them with a spell, as Duncan came closer to us. I tried calming the dog down; it was clearly agitated with Duncan.

"What?" I said, standing up.

"I'm sorry again for hurting you."

"You didn't hurt me." I denied.

"Could you at least forgive me? We all mess up sometimes." He seemed sorry about it, but I wasn't having it.

"Leave me alone, already." I huffed as I grabbed my shoes and muttered to Alice "Let's go." We left him standing there alone.

We were on our way back to our dorms, when we heard "Well if it isn't Sirius's new _bitch_." Miranda Fletcher. She obviously didn't mean Alice.

I turned around to face her and said "I'm nobody's bitch."

"You came between him and Juliana, you _bitch_." She insisted on calling me a 'bitch'. Really?

"That's a fucking lie."

"No, it isn't. You were dying to get his attention, so you made him like you." Fletcher said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"And did what? _Engorgioed_ my tits? You probably do that, honey, but I don't." I turned around, and heard her gasp and Alice snort, clearly dying to laugh.

I heard Fletcher search for her wand, but I was quicker and turned around, pointing my wand at her and freaking her out. "Don't mess with me, Fletcher. I have a lot of dirt on you and I don't want to use it." I hid my wand in my cloak.

"What's going on?" I heard Lily close by.

Fletcher smiled evilly and shrieked "She threatened me!"

What the actual fuck?

"Lily, listen, she started calling Viv a _'bitch'_." Alice stood up for me.

Lily urged us to put this incident behind us. As we turned around to head back to the dorms, I heard Fletcher mutter "This isn't over, Osbourne."

I was _so_ close to pouncing on her and beating the shit out of her, but I took a few deep breaths and didn't react. Yay me.

"Don't pay attention to Miranda, Viv, she's harmless. You could take her in a fight." Sirius said before grinning.

"Damn right I could." I laughed.

"I'd like to see that. I love girl fights." James sighed dreamily. He received a look from Lily and he stopped.

"Potter is whipped!" Frank shouted from the staircase, as we laughed.

"When will Sirius be whipped?" Remus asked out of the blue and dramatically.

Sirius shrugged and said "If I ever find the _one_."

"So who are you going to the dance with?" Remus asked me.

"We're going together." I said as I linked arms with Sirius. A pause before the uproar.

"What the-?"

"You're going out?"

"Why?"

They asked us _so_ many questions.

Sirius was annoyed and shouted "SHUT UP!", silencing everyone.

"We're going as friends. We'd rather go together than go stag." I stated.

The Marauders chuckled after I said that. What's their problem?

Peter noticed my confused look and said "You said _stag_."

"So?"

"Never mind." He said in his cowardly voice. I think he's repulsive.

"Listen, in two weeks there'll be a Hogsmeade trip, for buying the costumes for the dance." Lily informed.

"Which reminds me, we have to post the announcement pages in the common rooms. Let's go." James reminded Lily. She clearly thought this was a good idea to do it now, so they left.

Oliver Hammond and his 'crew' were louder than ever in the common room. They sat in a corner and laughed hysterically. I really wanted him to shut up. Hammond was a huge prat. He was like those pretty boys you see in 1950 muggle films. He had blond hair which always shined like a goddamn Galleon. I had to shut him up.

"Hammond! Could you not shout in the _blast_ed room?" I yelled out to him, not turning my head to his direction.

"Sorry, Osbourne, I don't take orders from Sirius's bitch." That insufferable arsehole!

We sat in silence. The others were in shock. Sirius gave me a look, and we exchanged a swift nod. We stood up at the same time, and walked to Hammond.

"She's _not_ a bitch, Hammond, you'd better be careful with what you say." Sirius said in a dangerously low voice.

"Merlin, Black, how could you stand her? There are _so_ much fitter birds in this school, but instead, you just _had _to take Alan Sheffield's leftovers." Hammond sneered.

My olive colored skin was burning in rage. Sirius and I had our wands close to Hammond's neck. "Just mention Alan's name again." I threatened, grabbing him by the neck and poking my wand deeper into Hammond's neck. I took a quick look at Sirius – he was equally angry at Hammond. He didn't take his eyes off Hammond, who was almost shitting his pants.

I heard Sirius mutter a spell, turning Hammond's ugly blonde hair to a vibrant pink color. My wand was still poking his neck, as he screamed. I didn't know why he was screaming, but I enjoyed it. I wanted him to suffer. He suddenly shouted to his 'crew' "Help me!", obviously in pain for some reason. I then saw why he was almost crying. Small, pink butterfly wings had grown from his back. I released my grip on his neck and placed my wand in my pocket. Everyone in the room was laughing hysterically at him, even his posse.

Pettigrew, Sirius's 'number one fan', cheered him "Padfoot, you've outdone yourself!"

After I was done cackling, I turned to Hammond, the pretty boy, and said venomously "Don't fuck with me, or with my friends."

Our friends cheered, as Sirius bowed after such a wonderful performance. But obviously, someone had to ruin our fun.

One member of his posse ran out of the common room to snitch on us to McGonagall. She came in with the evil spawn who informed her.

"Mr. Black, Ms. Osbourne, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded answers.

"Hammond was very loud in the common room, and Viv wanted him to lower his voice. He then said personal things and added offensive comments about her and Sirius, Professor." Remus, as usual, came to save the day. Bless him.

"That's not true, Professor! I didn't say anything to them. They attacked me for no reason!" Hammond cried out. I rolled my eyes. What a princess.

"Why would Mr. Lupin lie, Mr. Hammond?" McG snapped at him. That made him shut up. Thanks, McG!

Anyway, the three of us got detention and this time it was with Hagrid. Better than detention with McGonagall, that's for sure. We _actually_ had a choice – to do it tonight, or tomorrow night. Hammond went to the Hospital Wing, leaving Sirius and I to do our detention tonight. In one hour, to be exact.

Lily and James came back, and Alice filled them in. Lily gave me a disappointed look, and James grinned at us.

"He deserved it!", he said, justifying our actions.

Sirius mirrored his grin. "Viv, let's head to the kitchens. I _really _want a snack!" He almost begged.

I shrugged and said "Sure, what the heck. We're going to Hagrid's afterwards, yeah?" Sirius nodded.

"Don't wait up for me." I told the girls before leaving with Sirius.

We took James's invisibility cloak and entered the kitchens. The elves gave us chocolates and biscuits. We took off the cloak for a few minutes and ate in a corner. We finished quickly because we heard Filch's cat meowing nearby. Sirius told me to stand up and pulled the cloak over us. He pulled me close to him and I felt his muscular body on mine. That's what Quidditch does to the guys around here. Many girls in Hogwarts would kill to be in my place right now.

"Enjoying yourself?" I looked up at him to see him smirking at me.

"You have no idea." I said sarcastically, pulling myself a bit away from him. We headed off to Hagrid's.

Hagrid wanted us to spray off insects from a few gardens. Since he liked us, instead of an hour's detention, he told us to do it for about half an hour and sit with him in his hut. He gave us spray cans and left us be.

"Thanks. I meant, thanks for what you did to Hammond. He looked rather dashing as a butterfly." I snickered.

Sirius gave me a warm smile and said "You're welcome. He shouldn't have talked to us like that."

After a few minutes of work and utter silence, Sirius asked "What did you see in Winters?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought he was different from everyone." I admitted.

"And what did you see in Sheffield?" Not this crap again.

"Did you _just_ mention him? I told you-" I was cut off.

"I know, I know, but you can't keep it bottled up inside. You can trust me."

"Like I trusted Alan?" I snapped.

"I don't know what he did to you, but I won't hurt you!" He roared.

He came closer to me. He knew I wasn't convinced. He moved my ebony hair from my ear and whispered "I will _never_ hurt you.", causing me to tremble slightly. Then, I did something which shocked us both: I kissed him on the cheek.

The look in Sirius's eyes changed and he pushed me up against a tree. I had my back against it, and his hands were on my waist. It was definitely getting hotter, and it was October!

I looked up to gaze in his eyes. I'm surprised girls didn't get pregnant from just looking into his eyes. My eyes lowered to look at his lips, which weren't too full but not too thin. There was something about him that couldn't make me feel indifferent. But heck, I'd never admit it to him. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him on the cheek. I felt his right index finger drawing circles on my hip and I fought really hard not to take off my shirt.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He smirked at me. Oh, that damn smirk.

"N-no." As I said this, more like mumbled, his smirk widened. I was stroking his bleeding ego.

"Stop that."

"Stop what, sweetness?" He asked softly.

Oh dear.

"The finger thing." He suddenly stopped.

"Has the queen of coolness lost her touch?" He asked, as I heard him mock a tone of surprise.

"Never." I shook my head.

"Oh, you're definitely losing it, and I only touched your hip. I wonder what would happen if I do this…" He lowered his head to my neck and breathed. I felt hot air which gave me chills. I felt a soft kiss planted on my neck. Oh dear Merlin. I felt this sudden thirst and really wanted to drink the whole damn Black Lake.

"Someone's excited." I could practically hear him smile. He looked at me again, only this time I noticed a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"You dated Winters to make me jealous, and it worked. I don't know how you've done it, but I was." He confessed. He likes _me_.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, you fancy me."

"I do." He said.

"Why?" I just had to know.

"Like I said before, you're not like the other girls. You know what you want, and you know how to get it. You make me laugh, with you and at you, of course. I feel different with you."

Why do I have the feeling that I've heard all this before?

"I have this weird déjà vu. Alan said almost the same things as you did."

He sighed. "I'm not Sheffield! I'm sorry that he hurt you, but I won't do that, not to people that I care about. Why should I get punished for what someone else did?"

He was right. My heart was screaming 'Go with him!', but my head warned me not to get involved.

"You shouldn't. That's why I can't do _this_. He hurt me in more ways you can count, and it's not your job to heal me."

"If he hurt you so much, then why did you date Winters?"

"I thought I'd give it another try, and I just got hurt again."

"Wasn't he _different_ from Sheffield?"

He suddenly stood back and I was no longer against the tree.

"I'm doing us a favor. You shouldn't be with me." I mumbled.

"Oh, don't turn this on you! You just won't accept love."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Listen here, I accepted love a long time ago, and it bit me in the arse, _big_ time. You and Alan are very much alike, charming when you want to me. You break more girls' hearts than you think."

"Oh, so _that's_ why you won't date me. I get it. Just so you know, he was a lot worse than I am. At least I don't hang out with a few girls simultaneously."

He hit another nerve. I shoved him with all my might. He was starting to get on my nerves. "You prick." I spat at him, who was dumbfounded. I marched back to the castle, without him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Sirifoy: I want to thank you for reading and/or reviewing my story! I'm glad you enjoy it. **

The nerve of that guy! I barely slept. I woke up early on the next day. I sat by the fire and thought about last night. That was one hell of a detention! I wish I had slapped him, but I couldn't. I was in deep thought before I noticed Lily and Alice looking worriedly at me.

"Sit down, I have to tell you what happened." They complied, and I shared what had happened.

"He kissed your neck? Sounds exciting." Lily smirked at me. I have to admit, that part was a real turn-on.

"That's what I told you by the lake. He wouldn't hurt you, Viv." Alice said, rubbing my back.

"I heard James say to Remus that Sirius broke up with Juliana because of you. He couldn't keep up with the act anymore." Lily said.

"What act?"

"He was pretending not to fancy you." Alice answered.

"He felt that if he became your friend, you would open up to him." Lily added.

I felt angry and betrayed. Why the hell would he say that about Alan? Sure, Alan wasn't a saint, but Sirius knew that it was a sensitive topic.

"What about the dance?" Alice wondered.

"Fuck the dance. I'm not going." I announced.

"Oh, you're going whether you like it or not. The boys are getting drinks." Lily grinned.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Lily?" Alice was shocked.

"James has an effect on you." I smirked at the red haired girl.

It was eight o'clock and we exited the common room to eat breakfast.

Remus, James and Peter mumbled "Good morning" to us, except for Sirius, who ignored me. Lily went and sat next to James, who placed his arm around her shoulders. Frank saved seats for Alice and me. I had my usual pancakes with tons of maple syrup and orange juice. I wasn't in the mood for even looking at his direction.

"That wasn't nice, what you said about my chest." I could recognize that high pitched voice anytime.

"What do you want, Fletcher?" I asked, not even turning around to face her.

"I told you _this_ wasn't over. You'd better apologize."

"Or else, what?" This time I turned around, and she stood there with her dim-witted posse.

"I'd have to tell everyone what you and Diggory did last night in the second floor cupboard."

I came closer to her. "I didn't do shit with him. That's a lie, and you know it. Just stay the hell away from me."

This was gaining attention from my friends. "Fletcher, leave her alone, or I'll have to report you." Lily reprimanded her.

She huffed at Lily and her dull blue eyes narrowed at me.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to clear my tray or would you do that for me?" I snapped at her, hearing snickers and chocked laughter behind me.

I was on my way to the bin and I heard someone yell out my name, but I couldn't respond. I immediately saw the room turn dark and I fell onto the floor.

I opened my eyes and knew exactly where I was: in the Hospital Wing. Lily, Alice and Remus were near my bed.

"What happened to me?" I croaked.

My head was throbbing in pain.

"Fletcher hexed you. McGonagall is furious. She placed Fletcher in a week's detention with her." Remus answered.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, as I tried to nod. Alice offered me a glass of water, which I gladly took from her.

"I know that Sirius and you are mad at each other, but he is worried about you. He lashed out on Fletcher and told her to stay away from you." Alice informed me. Gee, what a hero.

As if he read my thoughts, Remus chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"He's not a hero, Viv. He can't shut off his feelings for you. He always had a soft spot for you, and I know that the feelings are mutual." He replied.

"Mutual, my bum." I muttered before taking a sip of water.

"We better head off to lunch." Alice said to Remus and Lily.

Lunch?

"How long was I out?"

"Three hours." Lily answered. Three hours?! I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Oh, wow. Can't say that didn't surprise me. Go to lunch, come visit me later! Leave me here to rot!" My inner needy self called out.

They laughed at me before they left. Madam Pomfrey checked up on me and ordered me to rest. So I took a nice nap.

I felt someone with strong cologne sit by my bed. Then, I felt this person kiss my forehead, his hair tickling my cheeks. "I'm sorry.", he whispered.

My eyes fluttered, but by the time they were fully open, he left. To my right, I saw a red rose on the drawer. I reached out to grab it and noticed a note wrapped around the rose. I removed the note and opened it:

'Viv,

I hope you feel better.

-Sirius'

Why, man? Why make this even more difficult? I told the bloody guy that _this_ won't work. But hell, I can't bear to see him with another girl.

Yes, like most girls, I love red roses. So, sue me. I'm a hopeless romantic when I want to be. Just ask Alan. Scratch that, don't ask him. I have to look forward, not dwell on the past.

Anyway, I was immensely bored in the Hospital Wing and begged Pomfrey to be discharged. My head had stopped hurting after a few hours. I kept myself busy with reading newspapers and chatting to other patients. The girls visited me at around four o'clock and brought chocolates. I was growing restless.

"When can I leave?" I asked Madam Pomfrey. She ran a few quick tests and discharged me. About time.

I quickly gathered my things, and we left the Hospital Wing. In the common room, Lily and Alice were kind enough to help me with today's lessons. We haven't done new things, so I guess I was lucky. They noticed I was playing with the rose, but didn't comment on it.

We went to dinner, after an hour or two of studying. I heard someone yell "Hey, Osbourne! We haven't seen a new prank for a while!" It was a fifth year Hufflepuff.

"I'm not in the mood anymore, Burns!" I shouted back and went back munching on my dinner. I noticed that Remus was pale and had dark circles around his eyes. The boys were unusually quiet this evening. Lily kept locking eyes with James, who shook his head whenever she looked at him. Whatever was going on, it was bothering her too. While I was about to finish my dinner, I heard Peter mention the Forbidden Forest.

"We should follow them." I whispered to Lily, who afterwards looked at me with a stunned expression on her face.

"Are you insane? We would break a lot of school rules!" She hissed back at me.

"Don't you want to know what your significant other is up to?" I obviously made her wonder and give in. I should be sent to hell for dragging the Head Girl with me, I made a sarcastic note to myself.

"Can I come too?" Alice asked, clearly interested. I gave her a 'of course you're coming' look.

"I have a plan…" I began saying.

After dinner, we each showered and wore pajamas. Our first stage of the plan: fake a pajama party in the common room. This would help us hear the Marauders leave the common room. We gathered our blankets and pillows and made ourselves comfortable in the common room.

"Evening, ladies." James greeted us, but not without the others. I kept my eyes on James, but felt Sirius's eyes on me.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked us, a bit suspicious. He looked at Alice and Lily when he asked.

"A pajama party!" Alice grinned.

"I'm off to rest. I'm bit unwell." Remus apologized weakly to us.

"It's fine, feel better." I said gently. Remus left and the others joined him to the boys' dormitories.

"Let's rest. I think we have a long night ahead of us." Lily advised. If only I knew how right she was.

We were light sleepers, so we quickly noticed that the boys left. We got up and left after them. Of course we didn't have an invisibility cloak, but we didn't care – we were dying to know what's going on.

We noticed they were using a secret passageway. "I've never seen this before." Lily whispered, obviously surprised about it.

"Neither have I." I have to admit, I might use it for my new tricks. Lily led the way, I was in the middle, and Alice was behind me. We conjured light from our wands as we went through a dark tunnel which scared Alice. She held on to me so tight I thought my arm would fall off. Before we knew it, we arrived at a dirty basement. Damn, the guys were quick!

James opened a filthy gray door to reveal someone very familiar screaming in pain. "Remus", I whispered sadly. I looked at Lily who had tears in her eyes. Remus was the first marauder she befriended.

I looked at Alice, who covered her mouth with her hand. She took off her hand and whispered to us "He's a werewolf."

I thought Lily would be the one to jump to that conclusion, but Alice?

"Why'd you reckon?" I asked.

"It's a full moon, and he's very pale." She answered.

"But what are the others doing here, then?" Lily asked. Alice shrugged. She had a good point. We saw that James and Peter opened another door and left, leaving Sirius and Remus alone in the room. I had an idea.

"Let's split up. See what James and Peter are up to, and I'll watch these two."

"No! What if Remus sees you? That's a horrible idea!" Lily hissed at me.

"Let's get out of here, please." Alice begged us as Remus's screams became louder.

Lily quickly and quietly led us to the door that James and Peter used. This place was like a maze, I swear. We were desperately trying to find our way out, as we saw another room with three doors. If we stay together, it would take forever to discover each room. But if we split up…

This was the time for each of us to check out each door. "If something's wrong, send purple sparks." Alice suggested and left to open one of the doors. Lily and I did the same.

I opened a door to see narrow stairs. I climbed up the stairs and heard a bark. As I was on top of the stairs, a familiar huge black dog narrowed its eyes at me and growled. Its white sharp teeth scared me a bit. It ran up to me and bit my pants, only to drag me down the stairs. The dog released its grip from my pants and barked at me, as if ordering me to follow it. I pulled out my wand, just in case, and followed it. It was leading me back to the castle.

"Wait a minute! What about my friends?" I must have looked so stupid talking to the damn dog, but _it_ understood me. It cocked its head to the side and wagged its tail. It looked at a certain place, and I turned around to see what it was looking at. I saw a beautiful stag leading Lily and Alice back to the castle. I ran up to the girls and hugged them. Yes, this surprised me too, but I was worried shitless about them.

We heard Remus howl and I shuddered a bit – this situation was scaring me. Where were the others?

"We should head back before someone notices we're out of the castle." Lily said in fear. The animals ran back to the forest and we ran to a passageway I knew from previous tricks I've pulled. We were very lucky we didn't get caught. We muttered the password to the very surprised portrait, which swung open to reveal our haven.

"Thank Merlin we made it." Alice sighed before slumping onto one of the sofas.

"I still don't understand where James left all of a sudden. I don't know if he's alright or hurt." Lily was clearly growing worried about him. I never felt _that_ worried about anyone, not even about Alan. From what I could tell, what they have is real. Even with the dramatic evening, I began to feel a bit jealous – I wanted someone to worry about me, like she did about him. I knew Lily wouldn't be able to sleep much tonight, so I offered to stay in the common room with her. Alice apologized and went up to bed. I swear, that girl's a real softie.

I looked at the clock placed above the fireplace: 1:30 in the morning. We sat by the fireplace and pulled warm blankets over us.

"What made you give him a chance?" I asked her.

Lily shrugged and answered "I guess deep down, I always fancied him. I just wanted him to deflate his huge head." We laughed.

She told me more about her family and I quickly began resenting her sister. I told her about mine and how crazy they were about keeping the bloodline "pure".

"Viv, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not, believe me." I truly wasn't sorry.

"You and Sirius are alike. He also ran away."

"I know. Why mention him?"

"Still touchy, aren't we?"

I rolled my eyes and suggested we take turns in sleeping until they come back.

Lily fell quickly asleep, as I stayed awake. It wasn't long before I saw the portrait door swing open. James and Sirius entered, supporting a few bruises. I stood up to confront them.

"Where the hell have you been?" I hissed at them, being careful not to wake Lily up. I obviously knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from them.

They looked at me, unwilling to answer my question. James approached Lily and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered and slowly opened. She immediately noticed James, got up quickly from the sofa and hugged him.

"I was so worried. What happened?" She whimpered.

"I know, Lils. Everything's fine, don't worry." James calmed her down.

I was so absorbed with the scene before me that I didn't notice Sirius coming closer to me. It was only when he reached for my hand that I noticed how close he was. We held hands for a while until I hugged him. I don't know why I did that, I can't explain it. I guess I was worried about him. I then felt his arms wrapped around my waist, but didn't object it. We fight, and then we make up. I think it's like what Remus said – we have a soft spot for each other.

"I'm sorry, too. Thank you for the rose." I whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome." I heard him whisper.

I parted from him and asked him "What's going on with us? We fight and make up all the time."

"Truthfully, I can't stay away from you. I care about you." He replied, looking at me intently.

"Then let's stop talking about relationships. I mean it, you know how much it angers me. Duncan and Alan were obviously mistakes which I won't make again."

"Fine, I won't argue with you about it. I'm too tired." He said while holding a gauze pad against his cheek.

"Here, let me help you. What happened?" I had my hand on his, supporting the pad.

"I can't tell you. Not now, at least. What were you doing outside?"

"How'd you know I - ?"

"Never mind that. What were you doing?" He cut me off and demanded.

"We followed you."

"Why? You could've hurt yourselves!" This definitely annoyed him.

"We wanted to know what was going on, and we found out. You couldn't tell me about Remus?"

"It's not my secret to share. Please don't –"

"I won't tell anyone." I cut him off.

He came closer to me and our foreheads joined together.

"Please don't do that again." He softly urged. I nodded.

"Aww, look at the lovebirds!" I heard James coo.

I swiftly took a step back and said "We aren't lovebirds. I'm off to bed. Goodnight." I climbed the stairs up to my room before anyone could respond. This was getting too awkward.


	10. Chapter 10- Passion and Truth

Chapter 10

**I**

My alarm clock woke me up, something which rarely happens. As you've probably noticed, I wake up earlier than the others. A bad habit, I guess. I got up and shut the clock off. I grabbed my towel which was placed on my trunk and entered the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth, I heard Lily and Alice wake up. I remembered that our first lesson was Potions and I groaned and rolled my eyes. Slughorn just _loved _to talk. I guess Lily heard my groan because she knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Potions." I muttered after spitting the toothpaste. Lily chuckled and closed the door. I washed my face and exited the bathroom. I wore the school uniform, and Merlin, did I hate that stupid tie!

After we got dressed, we left the room to eat breakfast. As we strode the corridors, I caught a glimpse of Frank, Alice's boyfriend, running up to her. They shared a kiss and held hands. At another corner, James and Sirius caught sight of us and joined us on our way to the Great Hall.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Sirius asked me.

"Like a baby. How about you?"

He shrugged and answered "Like every other night after a full moon. Remus will be out of the Hospital Wing this afternoon." At this time, we arrived at the hall.

"That's good. For some reason, I don't see Slughorn." I said while scanning the room for the chubby professor.

"You won't see him today; he's ill." James informed.

"So what, we don't have Potions?" I asked, hopeful that the lesson was cancelled.

"No, Miss Osbourne, a substitute teacher will replace Professor Slughorn." I heard McGonagall say, crushing the slightest hope I had. I turned around to face her and grimaced slightly.

The professor walked away and I mumbled "She scares me sometimes."

Sirius and James chuckled.

"Let's just eat and head to class." Lily ushered us. I bet she was interested to know who the teacher is.

"Alright, Lil. Don't get your wand in a knot." Alice grumbled, and I laughed. I never heard her talk like this. Breakfast was delicious, as usual. I noticed that Fletcher wasn't looking at me; she was probably scared out of her wits. Annoying little bitch.

As I wiped my mouth with a napkin, I caught Sirius looking at me. He gave me a quick smile and went back to stuffing his mouth. I felt queasy and my stomach hurt. It's something that the muggles call "butterflies". Oh Merlin, help me. I felt someone's hand on my arm. I looked to see whose hand it was. Alice. She gave me a questioning look and I shook my head.

As we entered the classroom, Lily stopped me.

"Would you mind if I sat with James?" She gave me a pleading look. How could I say no to the lovebirds?

"Thanks, Viv, you're the best!" She smiled and gave me a swift hug. She then left to sit with James.

"So, it's just you and me, huh?" I heard Sirius, who was nearby, say to me loudly.

I shrugged and said "I figured I'd let them sit together."

"You're such a softie, Viv."

"Don't push it."

We found a free spot behind James and Lily, and sat there. A young professor with honey colored eyes and bright red hair entered.

"Good morning, I'm Professor Hillard and I'm substituting for Professor Slughorn today." She said in a chirpy voice. I bet she was a Ravenclaw.

"I don't know where you've stopped, so this lesson will be a review lesson." She added before pulling out a small bottle with clear liquid.

"I just brewed it this morning. Who can come and say what this is?" As she asked this, Lily's hand rose straight up. What a surprise. I've got to hand it to her – she is brilliant in Potions. Hillard pulled out a cauldron with the same potion and let Lily smell it.

"It's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in existence. However, it doesn't create actual love, but a strong infatuation." Lily stated.

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor!" Hillard exclaimed.

"May I ask what did you smell, Miss - ?"

"Evans, Professor Hillard. I smelled leather, grass, and aftershave." Lily said as her face reddened.

"Thank you, Miss Evans. You may return to your seat. As she said, and rightfully so, this potion creates a powerful feeling of obsession. You have an hour to complete it. The books are in the cabinet and the instructions are on page 7. Good luck." Hillard said.

Sirius got the cauldron and I fetched the book and opened it to page 7. As we got working, we saw the others working feverishly on the potion.

"Nerds." I chortled. Sirius snickered and nodded his head.

"I bet you'd smell Rosmerta in the potion." I spluttered out of the blue while cutting things for the potion.

"I _did_ in the past. I'm sure I'll smell other things now." He said, not taking his eyes from me. The way he said it made me blush a bit.

What's wrong with me? Keep it together, Viv.

"I'd probably smell your hair and roses. What do you reckon you'll smell?" He was curious.

"I'm not sure. I never smelled it before." I said honestly. Sirius noticed we forgot something for our potion and went to get it. My eyes watched him closely. I noticed his somewhat broad shoulders and narrow figure. My eyes landed on his backside. Crap. I was too busy looking at him to notice Lily and Alice laughing hysterically at me.

"VIV!" James' voiced boomed in the room. The whole class was staring at me, who was staring at Sirius, who turned back and looked at me. Shit, he knows I was staring.

"What're you looking at? I'm not a circus act!" I bellowed. The rest of the students resumed working on the potion, and I glared at James, who smiled sheepishly at me. Lily smiled at me and mouthed "Later." Sirius came back with the last ingredient we forgot.

"Staring, are we?" I could practically hear him smirking. I lowered my head in embarrassment and I was also busy chopping other ingredients.

"No. Now shut up and work on the blasted potion." I muttered. I heard him chuckle and place something in the cauldron.

An hour went by quickly, and Hillard examined our cauldrons. Obviously James and Lily's was the best out of the class. Now the embarrassing part…Hillard chose some students and wanted them to share what they smell.

Guess who was chosen? Yours truly.

It was my turn. I took a whiff and want to lie about it. Sirius cried out "Don't lie, Viv!" He _knew_ me. I glared at him and smelled it again. Pretty alluring, alright. It can snare your senses. No wonder this thing is powerful.

I couldn't find the words to express what I smelled. It seemed like forever before I could utter a sound. But eventually I did.

"Cologne, a wet dog and roses." I said before scramming to my seat.

"What an interesting combination. Well, that's all for today, thank you." Hillard ended the lesson and the students packed their things. I crossed my legs and just stayed rooted to my seat as Sirius sat beside me, not removing my eyes from me. The others approached us.

"We'll join you later." Sirius assured them. They figured out the situation quickly and soon we were alone in the classroom. My hands held the seat in anxiety. These kinds of situations made me nervous.

"Let's talk about it." He said softly.

"Why?" I looked at him. I could get lost in those gorgeous eyes.

"You smelled cologne, a wet dog and roses. Don't those smells ring a bell?" He asked.

I remained silent. He sighed.

"I know you fancy me, so stop the act. I won't hurt you or use you. We've talked about this before, but I can't keep up with the act. We fancy each other and we can't be together because you can't trust me."

Christ, he knew me too well.

"I never said I don't trust you." I said while placing my hands on my lap.

"You don't let yourself take risks ever since that Alan prick. We all get hurt, but that's life. You smelled _me_, Vivian."

That last part made me snap. "First of all, _don't_ call me that. Secondly, so what if I smelled you? Wait, but what does the dog have to do with it?"

"I am the black dog you've been seeing recently."

My eyes widened in shock. _That's_ why the dog was familiar. That's why the dog got angry at Duncan.

"What the-? How? Why?" I stuttered.

"I talked to Remus, and he agreed that I should tell you. James, Peter and I are illegal animagi a few years now. We did this to help Remus during his transformations."

"I'm impressed. That's true friendship and loyalty." I praised him. This new piece of information made me appreciate him even more.

"Yeah. It's not easy, but I'd do anything for people I care about." He said, staring deep into my eyes. He's like forbidden candy; he's something I want but can't have.

He moved a piece of my hair behind my left ear, and I shuddered slightly. I looked down at his bottom lip, which he bit slightly. I did something that I would never regret. I grabbed hold of his face and kissed him straight on the lips. The kiss was incredible. After I placed my lips on his, I pulled away to see a surprised look on his face. He removed my hair tie, grabbed my hair to pull me closer to him, and kissed me passionately. We were snogging like mad, like we've never snogged before.

Unfortunately, I came to my senses and stopped abruptly. We panted and I could sense the room getting warmer by the minute. I hope he doesn't think I'm a slut. I noticed that the first button of my blouse was unbuttoned.

"Mr. Black, were you trying to seduce me?" I asked hoarsely, point to my open button.

"I believe you initiated the seduction, Ms. Osborne." He said huskily. Damn him and his sexy, husky voice.

I shook my head. How could I get this careless again? First with Alan, now with Sirius.

"I've got to go."

**II **

"And then I ran for it, before he could call my name." Alice, Lily and I were sitting in our room. Thankfully we were alone, so I told them what happened after Potions.

"_You_ kissed him? You?" Alice asked, obviously shocked.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Lily blurted out.

"It was amazing! I've never been kissed like that before." I sighed happily. Oh, who am I kidding? The 'sexy time' would definitely ruin our friendship.

"So what's the problem?" Alice wondered, even though she knows.

I gave her a look which made Lily snap at me. "Let go! You can be so stiff sometimes, Viv. I mean, look at me. I haven't given James the time of day, but he changed and I lowered my guard. I understand where you're coming from, but no one can live without getting hurt. I wish Alan to be miserable, but you can't be miserable too. Get that through your thick skull and snog Sirius senseless."

I sat on my bed for the longest time, in utter silence, letting Lily's speech sink in. My head is too stubborn, but my heart says something different. _Try_. _Tell him what happened with Alan. Show him that you can trust him. _I want to see him.

I suddenly got off my bed and told Lily. "I need to go." Before she could say anything, I ran to the door, opened it, and closed it quickly behind me. I ran down the stairs and looked around the common room, searching for Sirius. I saw Remus playing chess with Pettigrew.

"Remus, have you seen Sirius?" I asked.

He looked up at me and I noticed a curious glint in his eyes. Does he know?

"Yes, he's in his room." I thanked him quickly and ran up to Sirius's room.

It was the third room on the right. I knocked first, but didn't hear anyone. I pushed the door wide open to reveal Sirius only in his boxers, talking to James.

"Merlin, Viv! Ever heard of knocking?!" Sirius shouted before quickly grabbing his trousers. James snorted in laughter. I must say, Sirius's shoulder blades were slightly bulky and he has chest hair.

Oh wow.

"I knocked. It's not my fault you're bloody deaf." I retorted.

After he buttoned his jeans, he asked "What can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to you?"

James understood that I wanted to talk to him alone, and said "I'll see how Lily is doing.", and let the room.

For some reason, Sirius didn't bother to put a shirt on. And frankly, I couldn't care less. I was too troubled with how to share my deepest secret.

"What's wrong, Viv?" He walked closer to me.

"I had strong feelings for Alan, as you know. I trusted him more than anyone, until he ruined it. It was at a party the Ravenclaws threw last year when he got carried away. We were very passionate, you see, and I wasn't quite ready for the next step. At a certain point I was dancing with a friend, and then he came and grabbed my arm. He dragged me to his room and started shouting at me for being a tease."

"Please go on." He requested.

"We had a terrible fight, and I don't remember what I said, but after that, he slapped me and ordered me to shut up and lay down on his bed. I was terrified of him; I knew he drank that night, but didn't think how cruel he could be. I did what he said, and he…" I choked, while fighting my tears.

"What did he do, Viv?" I could hear the anger build up in his voice.

"He tried to rape me, Sirius."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Come again?" Sirius demanded.

"He tried to rape me. He told me to shut up and not to tell anyone. Thank Merlin someone entered the room and pulled Alan off me. Ever since that incident, I'm scared of people using me. Hence the reputation I've built." I calmed down and wiped the last tear.

"That son of a bitch! If I see him, I'll-"

"You'll what? Get into trouble for what that _scumbag_ did? Believe me he's in a crappy position in the Ministry because of me. My parents heard about it; they didn't hear from me because I haven't spoken to them in a while. They were beyond furious, and you _know_ they have connections."

"He deserves a lot worse." Sirius growled. I felt this sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair. I came closer to him and did so. He makes me feel comfortable with myself and warm inside.

"Does anyone else know about this?" He asked me.

"Yes. Dumbledore, Lily and Alice."

"What has been done?"

"He informed the Ministry, and Alan got a strong warning and probation."

Sirius sneered. "That foul, disgusting, arse-" I cut him off with a look.

"Let's stop talking about him." I implored, moving my hands to his shoulders.

He was now dangerously close to me and I became intoxicated with his body warmth. He held my face in his hands and said "I know I have a reputation as a 'man whore' in this school –" at this I slightly chuckled "-but I give you my word that I won't hurt you. Just give me a chance. Stop denying your feelings for me."

There are only two options: go out with him and see how it goes, or refuse and regret it for a _long_ time.

"Let's do it. But we're taking it slow." I looked up at him and managed to say after a while. I finally succumbed to my emotions.

His eyes glistened with joy (really, they did). Before I could respond, he picked me up and swung me around.

"Let go! I don't want to puke!" I cried out and shortly after that, he put me down.

"Can we tell our friends?" He looked at me eagerly. I had to laugh; the situation was hilarious. He looked like a happy puppy.

"I don't think we should, not now at least." I answered. He didn't seem disappointed with my decision, but rather respected it. He gave me a soft kiss on the tip of my nose and placed his arms around my waist.

"So, now what?" I asked before receiving a grin from him.

"Well, we'll take it slow, like you wanted, and see how it goes." He answered calmly while caressing my hair. "Now that we're dating, we're obviously going to Hogsmeade together, and I won't accept 'no' for an answer."

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I? What if I wanted to go with someone else?" I asked cheekily, sensing my face growing hot by the minute.

He stopped touching my hair and was now playing with the loops on my jeans. He locked eyes with me and said straightforwardly "You _don't_ have a choice."

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but I played along. "What if Gavin Young wanted to ask me? I mean, he's good looking and- " I was cut off by Sirius's lips crashing onto mine.

As I was kissing him, I felt as if I were in a different world. A world of our own. I mean, I know the guy for several weeks, and yet I developed a strong connection to him. I lost the deal. I've grown to see a different side to Sirius. Caring, passionate, loyal.

We didn't hear a knock on the door, but we heard someone yell "Padfoot!", and that made us stop abruptly. The door was open widely to reveal Remus.

"Remus, please don't – "

"I won't tell anyone, Viv. You'd better go before the lads come up here." He cut me off. He didn't seem surprised to see me there. I nodded and quickly left the room. Before leaving the dorms, I heard Remus say to Sirius "It's about time."

I chuckled and then ran quickly back to my room.

I opened the door and shut it after me.

"Where were you?" Lily asked me.

"I told him about Alan."

Alice was stunned. "How did he take it?" She asked.

"Well, he basically wanted to kill him. We've set things straight. Everything's going to be fine." I reassured the girls.

"Did you kiss him?" Lily asked, flashing a grin and grabbing her pillow eagerly.

"Lily!" Alice reprimanded.

There is where it gets ugly. I had to lie to my friends; I didn't want them to know yet, as I was trying to figure out this relationship.

"No, I didn't." I replied. Lily was crestfallen, but Alice came up with a silly yet funny remark.

"Well, that's good. You're making him wait!" She squealed. She laughed and we joined her.

On the next morning, I woke up to an owl screeching. I saw a tawny owl with piercing gray eyes near the window. It carried a letter, which I took from it.

"Thanks", I mumbled to the creature that fled instantly. I opened the letter and read it:

'Good morning Viv,

Hope you had a good night's sleep. Come to the common room in ten minutes.

-Sirius'

I folded the parchment and shoved it in my pillowcase. I brushed my teeth, wore my uniform and plaited my hair. I did all this so fast before the girls would wake up. I grabbed my wand and bag and left the room.

As I was on the last stair down, I saw him looking at me and signaling with his finger to approach him. I threw my bag on one of the couches and walked to him.

"Morning. Do you do this with your other girls? Owl them to meet you in empty rooms?" I joked.

He licked his bottom lip and said "I'm interested in one girl and she's here squeezing my unbelievably sexy arms."

I didn't even notice that I was doing it. I guess I grew to have a thing for his shoulders and arms.

I stopped doing that and rolled my eyes at his comment "They aren't _that_ sexy. Your fan-club would kill me if they ever heard me say that."

Sirius gasped. "I have a fan-club?! Where?!" He faked shock in his voice. He had his hand placed on his heart in a dramatic fashion. The way he did it made me laugh louder than usual.

"Like you don't know that." I had a hard time keeping a serious expression on my face. We shared one hell of a kiss. I could definitely get used to this.

"Anyway, want to walk with me to breakfast?" He offered. I nodded. He smiled at me and grabbed my bag.

"Thank you." I said huskily after our amazing kiss. Yes, I was still mesmerized. Sue me. He grabbed his bag and looked at me.

"You're welcome." He replied before taking my hand into his and giving it a quick squeeze.

We heard someone from the boys' dorms walk down the stairs. We saw a sandy haired boy fix his tie while reaching the last step down. "Morning, Moony." Sirius said to the boy who looked up at us.

"Morning, Remus." I greeted him.

"Good morning, lovebirds. Prongs is looking for you, Sirius." Remus said to him. I honestly never understood the nicknames until recently. Sirius told me the whole story about Remus being a werewolf.

Sirius nodded and walked close to the boys' staircase. "Prongs! I'm in the common room!" He shouted, probably waking and startling students.

"You could've just went up and talked to him." I said, crossing my arms on my chest.

"You know him. He's loud and gregarious." Remus laughed.

"Why would I do that? It's fun to shout sometimes." Sirius grinned.

"I'm coming down, mate!" We heard James shout back.

I muttered under my breath "Unbelievable.", and Remus heard me.

"You can always change your mind, about dating him." Remus smirked.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around." I dismissed him. James came down and greeted us.

It was 8 o'clock when Lily and Alice came in.

"Where've you been?" Lily asked me. Poor Lily was worried about me.

"Couldn't sleep anymore." I shot an excuse.

"Oh, alright." She said and went to greet James. I had a feeling she wasn't content with my answer. Alice gave me a 'are you okay' look, and I nodded. We had an hour until our first lesson and most of us were pretty hungry, so we headed to the hall.

While we were munching on our breakfast, I heard a scream from the Slytherin table. We watched as Snape's nose transformed into a longer one and covered with grease. The girl that sat next to him, got up and walked to a different area. I knew it was Sirius's idea. Sirius, who sat next to me, muttered "Slimy git"

I nearly choked on my cereal. Lily noticed this and urged me to drink water. I did so and I took a few deep breaths. I was laughing at his comment and I received puzzled looks from the others.

"Sirius called him a 'slimy git'. _That_ was brilliant." I explained why the sudden laughter.

"He deserves it, whatever comes to him." Lily said darkly. James nodded. She and Snape used to be friends, for some stupid reason. That all changed when Snape said the M word during your fifth year. Believe me, it was such a huge deal because everyone knew they were on good terms.

As we cleaned up our trays, I heard Fletcher yell "Who did this to her?"

"Look, Viv. Someone's done a good job on her." One of the Gryffindors ushered me to see what the whole commotion was about.

I saw a very livid Fletcher, and one of her posse bawling her eyes out. Her face took elf-like features: her ears were larger and pointy and her usual big eyes were bigger. I never liked her, so I allowed myself to snigger.

"I'll find out who did this, and whoever did, will pay!" Fletcher cried and dragged her so called 'friend' out of the hall.

The crowd went back to their own business and I said quietly to Alice "I still got it." Hey, I'm allowed to flaunt my talents and tricks are my specialty.

"That went too far, Viv." She said in her disappointed tone.

"It will wear out in an hour, don't worry." I assured her. She wanted to find Frank, and so she left me standing near the entrance door.

I caught Sirius looking at me. He winked at me and mouthed "That's my girl!" I gave him my award-winning smile and yet he didn't lose his cool. Usually when I smile _that_ smile, guys just lose it.

"There you are! Let's go to Charms." Lily somehow found me and with that, we left to start our day packed with lessons.

Sirius wrote me a note to meet him after lunch. I saw that he finished his meal quicker than usual and walked out of the hall. I wasn't sure what to tell the girls; we usually sit together after lunch, but now Sirius wants to see me.

"I forgot to read the chapter for Herbology, so I'm going to the library. See you later." I told Lily and Alice before finishing my lunch and heading off to the entrance door.

"Hey you." I saw Sirius leaning on a statue as he greeted me.

"Hey." I smiled warmly at him as he approached me.

"Fancy seeing something cool?" He asked me with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Always." As I said this, he grinned and grabbed my hand.

He let go of my hand to pull out something from his pocket: parchment folded into two. He mumbled something and soon I saw words appear on it.

"What is this?" I grew intrigued.

"This is our creation: the Marauder's map. It shows the school and what each person is doing. See, look…." He opened the map to reveal exactly what he said. I tried looking for the girl, and I found them walking on the third floor.

"This is very advance magic. This could do wonders for my next 'projects'. You never cease to surprise me." I praised him. He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"We need to get to the seventh floor." He stated.

"Okay, let's go then." I knew we had an hour to check it out before Herbology. I was supposed to read a chapter for the lesson, but _this_ is much more interesting. I could go to the library after this.

We went up the staircases and believe me, it wasn't easy, even for a skinny gal like me. "It's a shame we couldn't just apparate." I panted. We finally arrived.

"That's true. Catch your breath and in the meantime, it'll appear." Sirius said.

"What will appear?" I asked. I placed my hands on my waist and waited.

"Well?"

"Patience, my dear." He responded calmly.

He muttered something and suddenly a door appeared. He opened it and I followed him. There was a beautiful fireplace and a small round table with two white chairs. Behind that, a burgundy sofa was placed. I wanted to sit at the table. Sirius pulled up a chair for me.

"What a gentleman. Thank you." I grinned at him. Secretly, I loved the gesture.

He sat down and gazed deep into my eyes.

"I can look into your eyes all day." He said softly. Like I said before, I had brown eyes. I loved sitting in the sun because they would turn to hazel. I felt a blush creeping on my face.

"How'd you know it was my doing?" I asked about the stunt in the hall.

"I recognize your work. It has uniqueness to it." He answered. I felt really flattered.

"What are you plans after Hogwarts?" I asked him.

"I want to be an Auror. What about you?"

"Or a teacher or a healer, I'm not sure."

He laughed. "How could you teach, when you have a hard time sitting in class?"

Unfortunately, this was true. I raised hell in school until I met Lily and Alice. What can I say? They have an effect on me.

I shrugged "Dunno. Why an Auror?"

He conjured a pitcher with pumpkin juice and goblets. "Well, I feel that I have the power to change a few things. For example, the rise of Voldemort and his supporters."

"You mean, you want to stop them." I took a sip from the juice and detected another liquid: Firewhiskey. I looked up at him and he winked at me as he drank. I don't know how, but he knew _exactly_ how much firewhiskey to put in my cup. He knew I loved drinking.

"I do. I want to stand up and protect innocent people." Sirius added. This is one of the qualities he has that I love: his adherence to notions he cares about.

Did I just use the word _love_?

"I'm sure you'll do an incredible job." I assured him.

"Thanks for believing in me. Not a lot of people do."

My heart ached when he said that. I got up from my seat, went to him and kissed him. He stopped kissing me and got up from his chair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Soon I felt a few strands of his hair tickling me. I giggled and stopped the kisses. I grabbed a thin black scrunchie and pulled half of his hair in a half ponytail.

"I love it when you play with my hair." He said and bit his lip.

I smiled a bit. "Let's sit on the sofa." He agreed and before we sat down, we took off our shoes.

I had my legs on his lap and he stroked them gently.

"The trip to Hogsmeade is next week. We should get our costumes." Sirius mentioned.

"Well, I actually have a few ideas. I thought about Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf, even though it's a muggle tale. Another idea was vampires, and another – "

"Viv?"

"What?"

"Stop talking." I got a bit annoyed at that, but it changed when I saw the hungry look in his eyes. Oh boy. He wants something.

"I want to kiss you so badly." He said huskily.

"What's stopping you?" I asked.

"Your endless speech about the costumes."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I stopped the mom-" He cut me off by giving me one heck of a passionate kiss.

We walked to the greenhouses (for Herbology class) and held hands. I was slowly lowering my guard around him and it felt _good_.

We exited the school and went down the gray stairs. We entered the first greenhouse, and what a surprise, our friends were looking hysterically for us.

"Where have you been?" Lily approached me worriedly.

"Library. I told you." I spat out quickly.

"Oh, right. You _did_ tell me." She gave me a quick look. Sirius went to talk with his friends before Professor Sprout arrived. She was a few minutes late. Poor thing, she was a plump woman and had to use those stairs almost every day. As she began her lecture, I heard Fletcher giggle. My head swiftly turned to her direction and saw her and Sirius smiling about something. I kept my watch on that little bitch.

"Why are you watching them like a hawk?" Alice whispered to me.

"Huh?" I turned to her, confused.

"You're staring at them. Jealous, or something?" She smirked at me. Stupid Alice and her smirk.

"No way! Of who? Her?" I responded quickly, as I kept looking at them.

"I didn't say of whom." Alice's smirk widened. What a conniving woman.

I muttered a "whatever" and continued listening to Sprout's lecture. I just hope Fletcher doesn't know that it was me who jinxed her friend. If she's using him to make me snap, she'll do a good job. I'll try my best not to let her see that.


	12. Chapter 12 - Couldn't Resist

Chapter 12 – Couldn't Resist

**I**

So, let me fast forward things a bit for you…

Sirius and I have been dating for a few days, and Fletcher is getting dangerously closer to him. I know he fancies me, but deep down adores any female attention. I think she and I should have a little talk sometime.

It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip when he and I went costume shopping for the Halloween dance. We tried on about 5 or 6 costumes before we found the perfect ones: we decided to go as Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf (we like that muggle story). We decided to split up in order for each of us to sit with our friends.

He kindly walked with me to The Three Broomsticks pub. "I'll see you later." Sirius gave me a peck on the cheek before leaving me. I followed him with my eyes to see where he is sitting, and then joined Lily and Alice.

"Who were you watching?" Alice questioned me.

"Huh?" I thought if I'd play dumb, they'd let me off the hook.

"Come on, Viv, we're not stupid. We know you're dating Sirius." Lily snapped.

"What? That's ridiculous! Do you have proof?" I sat down hastily.

She pulled out a small note. Shit. That's the note he gave me, to meet him in the common room. See, we have an arrangement. Every weekend, a different girl changes the sheets in the room. I forgot about Lily's turn and about the note that I placed in my pillowcase.

"Besides, Sirius told the guys and James obviously told me." She continued. Damn Sirius and his big mouth.

"Listen, I'm sorry. We agreed not to tell anyone yet and he couldn't even resist. We thought to tell you when we felt ready." I gave them the puppy eyes to show them how sorry I was.

They obviously forgave me. I wouldn't trade these girls for anything. We sat down and talked about it. I told them that I found him half naked when I told him about Alan.

"I bet you just wanted to run your hands down his killer bod!" Alice squealed. We shared a laugh.

"You have no idea." I grinned.

"Alice!" We heard Frank call out her name.

"Oh, sorry ladies, but I have a date with Frank. I'll see you back at the castle. And I'm _not_ showing you my costume!" Alice paid for her butterbeer, hugged us and left with Frank.

"So, how long are you going to keep him waiting?" I smirked at Lily before drinking my butterbeer. Lily's face turned beetroot.

"Come on, Lily. I know you both want it. What's the problem?"

"I'm scared." She confessed.

"Why?"

"I don't want him to shag and dump me."

That sentence killed me. I found myself laughing my guts out at my friend.

"My dear friend, he'll never do that to you. I've never seen anyone so persistent on dating you. Merlin's sake, he's been pestering you for years. He wouldn't go for all that trouble just to shag you. He's the real deal." I calmed her down.

"Neither would Sirius. I've seen the way he looked at you since fourth year. I could tell he secretly wanted a chance with you. You were probably one of the very few girls who resisted his charm." Lily said.

"I couldn't resist anymore!" I snorted. We laughed.

"What's so funny?" We heard James ask behind us. We turned around and saw the Marauders standing there.

"Nothing for you to know." I answered as they sat with us. James sat with Lily, Sirius with me and next to me was Remus.

"Why did you tell them? I didn't tell the girls." I whispered to Sirius.

"Why should we hide it? I'm sick of hiding it. I'm sorry that we didn't speak about it first, but I got excited." He whispered back. I kissed him. Gods, he was amazing.

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked.

"His mum's sick again." Remus replied.

"Who wants another round of butterbeer?" Sirius offered. James and I wanted another.

"I'll go get them." He said.

"So, you and Sirius, huh?" James smirked at me.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I couldn't resist."

**II**

We were still at the pub. I was talking to Remus as I was waiting for Sirius. I heard a girl giggle quite loudly. My head swiftly turned to find the source and found it: Fletcher. The bimbo was squeezing Sirius's arm as he was waiting for Rosmerta to give him the pints. She was obviously enjoying herself and I could sense that Sirius felt uncomfortable. This made me snap.

"Don't touch him, you cow!" I bellowed in front of everyone. I found myself running full speed to them. Lily and Remus weren't quick enough to stop me. However, James tried but didn't succeed. I was too angry.

Sirius looked worriedly at me. Fletcher asked venomously "What did you say?"

"Don't _fucking_ touch him, you _fucking_ cow." I repeated myself slowly for her stupid brain to process.

She grinned evilly at me. "Oh, I see what's going on. You fancy him and you're jealous that he found someone better than you."

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, Miranda. We're dating now, and believe me, anyone's probably better than you, even the Giant Squid." Sirius growled at her, as his arm snaked around my waist. My plain brown orbs looked up at him. He looked majestic and confident. The stern look in his grey eyes made me weak at the knees. I grabbed him by his black leather jacket and kissed him passionately in the middle of the pub.

I heard that bimbo scoff and leave the pub. We disconnected and smiled at each other. Nothing or no one was going to ruin it for us.

We went back to our spot and resumed drinking. "You do realize Sirius's fan club will be watching your every move." I heard James saying.

"I don't have a fan club!" Sirius laughed.

Remus looked at him incredulously and said "Of course you do."

"I don't give a rat's arse about them." I muttered.

"I don't either, but you ought to be careful." James added.

"Don't worry, Prongs. She's in good hands." Sirius wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sure she is." Lily smirked.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Mrs. Prongs?" Sirius asked, curious.

Lily completely ignored her new nickname and replied "Nothing, never mind." She giggled to herself, as James looked at her and smiled softly. I reminisced the _misery_ this boy went through just to talk to Lily. If anyone had told me a year ago that they would become a couple, I'd laugh right in their face.

"Are you implying she isn't in good hands? She hasn't been complaining." He implored.

"Sirius, she was joking." I defended Lily.

"I know, love. No worries. Do you like Lily's new nickname?" He laughed his bark-like laugh.

The mention of it made James's and Lily's faces redden slightly. Remus and I grinned in response to Sirius's cheeky question.

"So what are you going as?" I asked Lily.

"You'll see at the dance." She insisted. I looked at James with a curious look. He immediately understood and shook his head.

"No, Viv, I can't tell you. I have strict orders not to tell you or anyone else." James said to me. I rolled my eyes at him and finished my second butterbeer. This was going to be a long day. The dance was next Saturday and I secretly couldn't wait. I looked at Lily and James, who were lovey dovey at the moment and I gazed at Remus. He was staring at his pint of butterbeer and humming slightly to himself. I've always thought he was the normal Marauder. I could only imagine how difficult it is to be in his situation, to befriend people and perhaps find a relationship due to his "furry little problem". I then watched him glance at a seventh year Ravenclaw with low and golden pigtails with huge glasses that covered half of her pretty face. I knew her; my father was her father's acquaintance.

"You fancy her, Remus?" Sirius asked out of the blue.

"Yes, you dimwit, he's been blabbering about her since last year." James answered in a cheeky attitude.

"Oh, so _that's_ the girl! Well, ask her to the dance!" Sirius suggested enthusiastically.

"Sirius's right, Remus. You should." Lily pointed out.

I knew Remus wouldn't grow a pair and ask her. I knew he was going to miss out on a possible date or relationship. I knew he needed this. I knew I had to act upon my emotions and thoughts. "I'll be right back." I mumbled to the gang and got off of my seat. The girl, Rebecca, came with her friend who also happens to be a nerd. I walked over to the two girls and introduced myself.

"There wasn't any need to introduce yourself. We know who you are." Rebecca said. I guess I'm sort of a celebrity at school.

"Anyway, do you know Remus Lupin?" I asked. She nodded.

"For some reason, he fancies you and obviously hasn't told you. He wants to go to the dance with you. If you want to, come to our table. If not, then you're missing out on a great guy." I said and quickly went back to our table.

Sirius gave me this weird look, and so did the others.

"What?" I asked annoyed. It was getting on my nerves.

"That was adorable." Sirius cooed. This was so unlike him, but his soft voice almost made me melt like a puddle.

"Thank you, Viv. That was very kind of you." Remus smiled at me.

"I knew you weren't going to ask her. I know you're a shy guy and sometimes shy guys need a little _push_." I said while trying to get on my seat.

"I know I can count on someone here besides Lily." Remus said and winked at me.

"Hey!" Sirius and James cried out in disbelief, making Lily and I laugh.

"Remus?"

Remus turned around and found the source of the voice: Rebecca.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you." She said before she kissed his cheek. After she left, we wolf-whistled and cheered.

**III**

We all met back in the common room and shared stories from our day in Hogsmeade.

"Osbourne!" I heard Fletcher shriek as she furiously entered the common room without her posse, which shocked me.

"What?" I answered in my bored voice. I was bored with her attempts to annoy me.

"You transformed her face!" She growled.

"Do you have any proof?" I stood up and asked her, equally angry. Sirius tried to calm me down by grabbing my arm.

"Someone told me that you did it, someone who heard you talk to Alice about it."

"You're full of shit! Alice, did I talk to you about _any_ prank on her?" I turned to her.

"No, you didn't." She lied quickly. Who the hell heard us? We were whispering.

"You see, Fletcher? I didn't do shit. So unless you have actual proof, don't come and accuse me for stupid things." I retorted. Her face was deep red in anger and embarrassment, probably. She snarled at me and went up to the dorms. I was _so_ close to punching her bitchy face.

"You sure told her off!" James laughed.

"That's my girl." Sirius whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I, Vivian Osbourne, am Sirius Black's girl. Oh, how things have changed.

**IV**

We woke up to a chilly Sunday morning. I went to wake up Sirius and found Lily sleeping with James. I woke them up and Sirius as well.

"Vivo let us sleep, please." Sirius mumbled in his slumber.

"I'm up." Lily got up slowly not minding that her hair was messy. She wore a large long sleeved shirt which clearly was James's and long black pants.

"Let's go to the kitchens." I offered.

"Kitchens?" I heard James mutter in curiosity.

"We're up too!" Sirius's voice grew louder as he said this. I swear, nothing can stop these two from food, not even sleep.

We've agreed with them to meet us in the common room. I walked with Lily back to our room in order for her to get ready. I saw that Alice was so deep in her slumber that she snored slightly and hugged her stuffed bear tighter. I sniggered, remembering her profuse attempts to prove that she doesn't snore. Anyway, I went and knocked on the bathroom door. I pressed my ear to the door and heard Lily gargle water. Good, she was almost done. As I was about to sit on my bed, I heard her shout my name. I grabbed her clothes which were on her bed, opened the bathroom door, and gave them to her quickly. I've got to hand to her, she certainly got dressed faster than I thought. I bet she couldn't wait to see James again. After she was done, we met Sirius and James at the common room, and left for the kitchen.

As we were walking around the castle, I felt Sirius's hand grab mine softly. I wasn't used to this, but I loved every moment. I took a whiff and inhaled his addictive fragrance. Just when we arrived to the kitchen corridor, he suddenly stopped walking, making me stop too.

"You look beautiful." He said while playing with my braid and looking at me. I knew this wasn't just some cheesy line. I bit my lip slightly before murmuring a "thank you".

"Believe it or not, you are. I was just too blind and childish to see it." He added truthfully.

"You weren't ready for this kind of _hotness_." I placed my hand on my waist and lifted my head a bit higher, making me look cocky. Sirius laughed at my silly posture and kissed me.

"Oi, lovebirds, let's get going!" We stopped when we heard James yell. We came closer to them and looked at the large portrait of a fruit bowl, which leads to the kitchens. Lily tickled the pear, which slowly transformed to a green handle. She opened the door to reveal a huge kitchen with burgundy colored walls and hundreds of elves running around frantically.

"Hello young master and misses, what can Genie help with?" an elf with huge blue eyes looked up at us, really eager to assist us. I had a soft spot for elves; my parents treated our two house elves like garbage and I always felt bad for them.

Lily bent down so she was at the elf's height. "May we have pancakes and eggs, please?" She asked in the tenderest voice ever. I'm not into girls or anything, but I can see why James was fixated on her.

"Yes! Coming right up!" Genie exclaimed happily.

"We used to have two elves at home, and my parents were awful to them. My father would sometimes punish them. I'm so glad that I don't live with them anymore. Good riddance." I shared with a heavy heart. Talking about them isn't easy for me. Sirius's arm snaked around my shoulder as he pulled me closer to him.

"Viv, you shouldn't feel ashamed or embarrassed of your background. You're nothing like your parents. You've got quite a reputation here, but we've been exposed to a different side of you, and we're glad we got to know you." James said smiling at me. I swear I almost cried. This gang made me such a softie.

"I can honestly say that I feel the same. I feel that I belong." I admitted. Sirius kissed my head. We all shared a moment here until one of the elves escorted us to a small round table with four chairs. Genie placed a large stack of pancakes and two dishes full with eggs – scrambled, boiled, omelets, however we wanted them. Another elf brought goblets with orange juice. We felt great.

After we finished eating, we greeted them goodbye and thanked them. But before that, I have to tell you something hilarious. Lily actually offered to help with the dishes, which clearly surprised us and the elves, since one of them bawled in front of us. I couldn't stop laughing. This is the first time I've heard a witch wanting to help an elf.

Anyway, as we were heading back to the common room, we heard loud voices.

"I won't do it, Regulus." When that was said, Sirius stopped us and looked at James. James nodded his head and pulled out his invisibility cloak from his pocket. He pulled it over us and moved as one to see who was talking.

"You must. He ordered it." A younger version of Sirius was talking to Snivellus, or known as Snape.

"I can't hurt her." Snape said in his nasally voice.

"She is dear to you. She's with someone else, someone you hate. Don't you want her to know how much she's hurt you?" The younger boy, Regulus, said.

"Not like this. I must speak with the Dark lord." Snape almost wept.

"He's not going to like this at all. Let's go." Regulus muttered angrily. They both left the corridors.

Sirius lifted the cloak from us and returned it to James.

"That's your brother." I said to Sirius, wanting confirmation. I looked at him and he was nodding.

"They won't lay a hand on Lily. Not now, not ever." James asserted angrily. Lily hugged his waist and kissed him on the cheek. Recently there have been many attacks on muggle people, which were reported in the Daily Prophet.

"I can't believe Snivellus is a death eater, a supporter of that tyrant! Lily, we always told you he was no good. I'm not surprised about my brother; my parents must be thrilled." Sirius let out his anger.

"I still believe he's a good person. He's just chosen to associate with the wrong people." Lily said gently. James sighed with frustration and for good reason. Snape was assigned to injure Lily, and she still thinks he has a heart. Stupid girl. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when befriending them, but I couldn't resist.


	13. Chapter 13 - Halloween

Chapter 13 

**I**

The week went by very fast, and it was Friday, a day before the dance. Lily was busier than usual, being Head Girl. I guess the professors were moody all week because of the dance; they dreaded the mayhem we caused throughout the week. We placed more pranks than usual (Lily had our backs), some students clogged the toilets with toilet paper, and some even trashed the greenhouses. These were mostly done by seventh years. The professors took out their frustration on us by bombarding us with assignments; Slughorn, McG, Sprout, Binns, and Flitwick.

"Seriously, this is going too far!" Peter groaned as I rolled my eyes. Something about him was just off, but he was right. We finished our last NEWT class, thank Merlin. Alice, who sat with me, constantly pestered me about my costume. I was getting more excited about the party by the minute. Usually I couldn't care less about dances and parties, but I wanted my last year to count. It was announced that we would have a special Halloween feast at the dance.

We sat in our house until dinner. Then, we had plans for tonight: we were all going to a new pub in Hogsmeade. We met at 8 o'clock in the common room and we left to the Marauders' secret passageway. James's cloak was large enough to fit the eight of us. We found ourselves in Honeydukes, running to the exit. Then, James led us to the Three Broomsticks, where we took a right and saw the small pub. We entered the pub and removed the cloak.

"No older witches or wizards. These people are probably two, three years older than us." Peter noticed.

"Yes. Well, let's grab a table." Remus suggested.

We walked in and found a large, vacant table. In the middle of the small pub was a dance floor. A big disco ball dangled from the ceiling. In 1978, disco was huge in the muggle world, and the wizarding world embraced it. As I found out, this pub played disco music frequently. We spent the night hanging out with each other, drinking, dancing on the cool dance floor. I even won a drinking competition against Peter, who vomited afterwards. Poor thing. Anyway, Lily taught us muggle dance moves which were quite amusing. I was exposed to Sirius's jealous side. A guy was talking to me on the dance floor, and Sirius quickly came and told him off. It was hilarious to tell you the truth, but I managed to calm him down. We left the pub at half past 11, and tried our best to avoid Filch. 

**II**

I woke up to Alice's fervent giggle. I groaned. What a crazy night. Funny, I barely suffer from hangovers, and this morning was no exception.

"Sleeping Beauty's awake! It's 11 o'clock." Lily teased, knowing I'd want to know the time.

"Listen, I'm off to sit with Frank. See you later." Alice left the room. Lily had arranged with Remus to finish their assignments as soon as possible, so they left for the library. Sirius and James planned on practicing Quidditch, as I found out from Lily.

She sat on my bed and said "I feel safe with James. He's been amazing, and I've been thinking about taking our relationship to the next level." I remained lying down, but rested on my elbows for support, so I was kind of sitting.

"You mean marriage?" I asked, shocked.

Lily's face whitened a bit. "No, no, not marriage. I meant sex."

"Listen, love, it's your choice really. It totally depends on how you feel. It's supposed to be a very special experience."

"Thanks, Viv. You're great." She said before hugging me, plummeting me onto my bed.

"Anytime. Just make sure to tell me how it went." I smirked at her after we parted. Now, off to the bathroom.

I went to the common room and saw James and Sirius playing Wizard chess. "Hey party girl!" James grinned at me. Sirius, who had his back faced to me, turned around and got up to see who James referred to.

"Hey you." I said to them. Sirius and I shared a kiss.

"You're up late." He said.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I had an incredible time last night."

"That place was great!" James added enthusiastically.

"Listen, we're off to practice some Quidditch. Want to join us?" Sirius offered.

"I'll take a rain check. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to finish at least two assignments today. Lily has changed me!" I said the last part dramatically.

"She certainly has changed me." James said before grinning his boyish grin which usually makes all the girls in Hogwarts go wild.

"So, I'll see you tonight, gorgeous." Sirius said before giving me one hell of a kiss. Sweet Merlin.

"Oi, lovers! I don't have all day!" James shouted impatiently, causing us to stop our amazing snog. I couldn't get enough of Sirius, but unfortunately, he had to leave.

"Bye you two." We said our goodbyes. I ran up to gather my stuff for the assignments and came back to the common room to do them. 

**III**

It was about 3 o'clock when I finished my Potions and Transfiguration assignments, and I was exhausted and starving. The portrait door opened to reveal James, Lily, Remus and Sirius.

Sirius held a tray covered with a lid. "I brought you some lunch, love." I was very touched; not many people had cared for me like that.

He approached me and gave it to me. I got up from my chair and kissed him. "Thank you. That's so sweet of you to worry about me." He smiled and pulled out from his pocket a knife and fork.

"Awwww!" The others cooed in unison.

"Oh, shut up!" Sirius dismissed them and laughed. I happily munched on my meal: chicken breast, rice and some salad. Just the way I like it.

"What did you do, Viv?" Remus asked me, plunging on the green sofa.

"Well, I finished the essays for McG and Sluggie." I said as I took a sip from the goblet Sirius conjured.

"What?! Who are you and what've you done with Viv Osbourne?" Remus exclaimed in shock.

"Well, I didn't want to feel stressed about the essays, and I didn't have anything else better to do, so…" I explained.

"I never thought I'd see the day Viv taking responsibility for her studies." Lily said.

After I finished eating, I admitted sheepishly "Listen, I desperately need my beauty sleep, so I'll head off to my bed. I never thought I'd say this, but I want to look my best tonight"

"I'm sure you'll look amazing, as usual. I'm either here or in my room, if you need anything." Sirius kissed my cheek and went to sit near the fireplace. I ran up the staircase, got into my room, changed into my pajamas, and quickly fell asleep.

"Viv? Wake up, it's 5 o'clock." Lily shook me.

"Wake me up in an hour." I managed to mumble in my sleep.

"Fine, I'll be in the common room." She whispered before leaving.

The hour passed quicker than I imagined, and she came to wake me up again. I slowly got up from the warm bed, and entered the bathroom. Then, I got out of the very refreshing shower and wrapped a towel around me. I dried my body and hair with my wand. I wore my Little Red Riding costume: a short dress which was white on the top part with a red skirt. A small black corset was attached to the dress, making it sexy. I had white knee stockings and wore black stilettos. I put some hair curling potion on my hair and fixed it so soft curls would remain. I left the bathroom and posed in a sexy way, to show the girls that Viv Osbourne can be sexy.

Lily and Alice were shocked. "Wow, Viv!" Lily gasped.

"You look smokin' hot, but….there's something missing. Makeup!" Alice quickly grabbed her makeup kit, eager to 'fix my face'.

"Wait a minute! Nothing too much, I don't want to look slutty." I resented.

"You won't, we promise. Now shut up and let Alice do your makeup." Lily had the nerve to order me around before entering the bathroom.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath, making Alice smirk.

"Let the magic begin." She said happily as she opened her kit.

After for what seemed like forever, she told me to open my eyes. Damn, I looked good. My makeup wasn't too heavy, yet it was prominent. Alice was a genius. "Thanks, Al."

"You're welcome. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to get ready too. Lils, are you done in the shower?!" She shouted at the door.

"Yes!" Lily swiftly opened the door, dressed only in her under garments. Alice grabbed her wand and locked the door with a spell. She grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom.

"This is something James would love to see." I smirked at my half naked friend.

"Oh hush!" She dismissed my comment and began getting dressed. When I saw she was almost dressed, I figured out her costume.

"Cool, a mermaid!" I gushed. Hey, mermaids are cool.

She wore a purple brassier and a high green skirt which hugged her slightly curved body, and dark brown heels. Her hair was as usual. She used Alice's kit to apply makeup.

After half an hour or so, we were finally ready. Alice wore a soft pink strapless dress which was a little poofy. Alice claimed to be a princess, but to me she looked a bit like a creampuff. She wore her hair in a tight bun.

Lily took out her camera and said "Picture time!" We posed in silly, in sexy and normal poses. We took out each picture them we looked at them.

"Muggle cameras are so odd." I said in awe. The figures didn't even move in muggle photos.

"I miss home." Lily said.

"I don't. I don't have a special homey place to go to." I said, looking down and playing with my dress.

"You could always stay with me." Alice offered softly.

"Alice is right. You're more than welcome to stay with me, too." Lily added. Why haven't I made friends with them before?

"Thanks, babes. Anyway, let's cut the emotional crap…we have a party to attend to!" I said, linking arms with them.

"Lils, lead the way!" Alice hollered excitedly. Lily opened the door, and we followed her out. 

**IV**

As we went down, we gasped. James, dressed as a prince, held a bouquet of white lilies. Sirius, who was dressed as a wolf, held a rose. Frank, also dressed as a prince, held a bouquet of flowers. Handsome men were waiting for us.

Sirius let out a wolf-like howl in my honor. "Looking good, Vivo!" He greeted me.

"Thank you, dear. You look dashing." I smiled. We kissed. The boys greeted their girlfriends, as they shyly took the flowers from them and ran up excitedly to our room to put them. Alice offered to take my rose too, an offer which I gladly accepted.

"Where's Remus?" I asked.

"Went to pick up Rebecca." James grinned.

"And Peter?"

"He's with his date, a Hufflepuff." Sirius answered and smirked.

"Alice, Lily, let's go!" Frank yelled at the bottom of the girls' staircase, in faith that they heard him.

"Coming!" As soon as Alice shouted back to him, she and Lily were down the stairs. And with that, we all headed to the Great Hall.

We entered the hall and I let out a soft gasp. The hall was beautifully decorated with pumpkins of all shapes and sizes, skeletons, and candles. The school ghosts were also in the hall. I heard a rumor that the juice may be spiked. I should check that out later.

We sat and had an amazing feast. The food was so delicious and our costumes were beautiful and creative. Sirius whispered in my ear "I'll be right back.", and left quickly.

"Where are- ?" I managed to utter before he ran off.

"He has to take care of something." James winked at me.

I heard someone mutter on a microphone "Is this on?"

"Siri! We love you!" I heard girls screeching, and I immediately knew who was on the stage.

I turned to face the stage and I saw Sirius with a guitar. He didn't have his costume on; he kept complaining that he felt hot with it. Not _that_ kind of hot, mind you.

"This song is dedicated to a very special lady." Sirius looked at me and smiled. As he played, I instantly recognized the song; it was 'Angie' by a muggle band called 'The Rolling Stones'. How did he know it was my favorite song?

"I told him." Lily whispered in my ear. I could sense pride in her voice. I have to admit, he had an amazing singing voice. I was so absorbed in the performance, I didn't even notice I was crying.

Alice frantically wiped my tears. "It'll ruin your makeup!"

After the song was over, everyone clapped. He removed the guitar and got off the stage to look for me. I came closer to the stage.

"That was beautiful. No one has even done that for me." I softly kissed him on the lips.

"So, you love me, huh?" I asked mischievously.

"Don't push it, missy. I fancy you _alright_, I won't deny that. I care about you." He earnestly replied.

"I care about you too." We shared a smiled and went to join our friends.

We were having a blast at our final Halloween party at Hogwarts. I kept glancing at Remus and Rebecca, who were surprisingly getting along better than I thought.

"Worried about him, huh?" Sirius teased me.

"Hey, I always thought he was the normal guy out of you crazy bunch." I giggled.

"HEY!" James shouted, mocking hurt. Lily laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

"That's a sight still unbelievable to see." I commented.

Sirius laughed and nodded. "Definitely."

After some time, Sirius went to get us drinks, so obviously I was alone. James and Lily were dancing, and so were Alice and Frank. I heard someone call my name.

"Duncan. What do you want?" I asked.

"Listen, I just want to talk to you. I didn't want things to end the way they did. Can we go outside for a minute?" Duncan asked. I shook my head.

"Please? It won't take long." He insisted.

"No, Duncan. Leave me alone." I was even more stubborn. I went away from him. I waited for Sirius when all of a sudden I felt what I couldn't move and everything went black. 

**V**

I opened my eyes and groaned. "Oh, my head. Where am I?" I quickly recognized the room. I was in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, apparently alone.

"Oh good, you're awake." Shit. Duncan stunned me.

"What do you want?" I muttered, standing up.

"Again with that stupid question. I want to know if we can start over. I miss you." Duncan answered, stumbling closer to me.

"You've got to be joking." I said, placing my hands on my waist.

"No, I'm not, Viv. You're an amazing girl and I fancy you." He said, reaching for my hair. I could smell from his breath that he was drunk. He had too much firewhiskey for one night.

"Don't touch me." I growled. He seemed a bit hurt by my tone, but I didn't give a shit. I wanted to get the hell out of there. I ran for the door.

"It's locked with several spells. You're not leaving until you say 'yes'." He stated.

I turned around to face him. "I'm with someone else. We were over a long time ago. Deal with it." I crossed my arms on my chest.

He pulled out his wand and used a spell to make me fall on the floor. I then realized that the idiot took my wand. He lunged at me and tried to kiss me.

"No! Stop it!" I screamed. He kissed my neck, grabbed the top part of my dress and lowered it, to reveal my bra. I was beginning to freak out; he was going to rape me.

"Please, stop it…" I cried softly had he took off my shoes and socks.

"Bombarda!" I heard a male voice shout. The door exploded and someone ran into the room and flung Duncan away from me. I fixed my dress and looked up to see a very angry Sirius, sticking his wand at Duncan's throat. Lily came in running with James. She hugged me tightly, so worried about me – like a true friend. James was trying to calm Sirius down, but in vain.

"Don't you dare touch or look at her, you pig!" Sirius growled at the drunken guy, who sniggered at Sirius. I never saw him so angry, and believe me; I never want to anger him. His eyes darkened and his face stiffened when he saw me upset and distraught. This time, Sirius was the one to save me.

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall rushed in with Professor Dumbledore. I was reliving my past trauma I had from Alan. I was in no mood to party anymore. I felt violated and slightly relieved that Sirius came to the rescue. Sirius slowly let go of the drunken arsehole and stood by me, leaving him with the professors. Dumbledore had Duncan expelled and the Ministry involved, as soon as he saw us in the vacant classroom. James conjured a glass of water and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I managed to whimper after the longest time. I quickly gulped the water. I didn't realize that I was so thirsty.

"This is unbelievable. I'd never thought this would happen to you again." Lily said.

"Again? You mean, Alan did this to her too?" James asked, looking us.

I nodded swiftly without saying a word. James shook his head. I saw his hands almost shake with rage.

"Excuse me, professors? May we go back to our common room?" Sirius addressed them.

McG approached us with her stern look and said "Yes, Mr. Black, you may. But first, please take Ms. Osbourne to Madame Pomfrey."

**VI**

I felt so dazed and confused; one minute I was having the time of my life at the dance, and suddenly I was in a room all alone with Duncan and about to be raped. I was led to the Hospital Wing and Madame P made me lie on a bed and drink a potion to subside my anxiety. Sirius took off his costume and he had a dark gray t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Looking good, Sirius." I croaked weakly.

Sirius grinned and kissed me. "Just rest for a while, until Pomfrey says you can leave. Prongs, what about the party?"

"Moony and Wormtail are taking care of it. We understand if you don't join us." James smiled warmly at Sirius and me.

"I'll come and check up on you." Lily stated – there was no room for debate.

After several minutes, I felt the potion's effect take over and Madame P discharged me from the infirmary.

We entered the common room and boy, was it loud in there. Gryffindors, who were at the dance, were hanging out at a party, due to the Marauders.

"There you are! Frank and I've been looking for you. Viv, what's wrong, love?" Alice rushed to us.

"Duncan tried to force himself on me." I said coherently.

Her blue eyes widened "That bastard! First Alan, now him. I hope Sirius beat the crap out of him."

"I was about to do that until Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore came in and took care of him." Sirius declared. He had his arm around me in a protective way.

"You should get some sleep. You've had a rough evening. I love you, and if you need anything, I'm here." Alice said and kissed my cheek. She left to look for Frank.

James and Sirius looked at each other, and James nodded. They were incredibly close, almost like brothers. They didn't even have the need to utter words. Lily hugged me and left with James to join the party.

"I'm not going to the party. Since I can't go to the girls' rooms, I suggest we sit in my room." Without waiting for my response, he held my hand gently and led me to his room. He opened the door to his room, and we were alone.

"I knew you weren't in the mood for any occasion at the moment, so I'd thought I should stay with you." He said while putting away his costume and looking for clothes in his trunk. "Here's something for you to wear." He brought me a large light gray long sleeved shirt and brown boxers. I went to the bathroom and changed. As I opened the door to get out of the bathroom, Sirius snorted; the shirt reached my mid thigh.

"I don't need this." I threw the boxers to him and lay on his bed. Sirius was gazing at my mid-thigh.

"Like what you see?" I teased him this time.

"Huh?" He snapped out of it, looking at me.

"You're usually this nervous behind closed doors?" I continued teasing him. Boy was I enjoying myself.

"Considering that you've experienced a very unnerving situation, your sense of humor hasn't dampened." Sirius remarked. I shook my head.

"You're a distraction and that's good. I need you now to help me calm down. It's like I'm living the same hell all over again. But this time, I've got you." I moved slightly so that Sirius could lie next to me. He lay beside me, and I turned on the side and lay my head on his chest.

He played with my hair and that usually makes me sleepy. He noticed I enjoyed it so he didn't stop. I found myself quickly falling asleep in his arms.

"Night night, Snuffles." I mumbled in my sleep.

"What did you call me?" I could sense that he was amused.

"Snuffles. Why?" I said weakly.

"No reason, I actually like it. Sleep now, I'm not going anywhere." He said softly. Sleeping in his arms was a wonderful experience.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Morning, lovebirds. This was certainly interesting to see." James woke us up. I caught James and Peter looking at my bum, and I tried to cover my visible pink underwear with a blanket.

"Perverts. James, go look at Lily's knickers." I muttered.

"I might have done that already." He grinned and yet blushed slightly. God, I didn't need to know that.

"Prongs, you didn't tell us, mate. About time." Sirius grinned at his best mate. I swear these two share a single brain. I kissed Sirius and slowly got up.

"Listen, I don't have clean clothes, so I'll go to my room and meet you in the common room later. See you lot later." I left the boys' room, ignoring the wolf whistles and curious looks I received from other boys.

I slowly crept into our room, but little did I know that the girls were already waiting for me. "So, where have you been?" Lily wondered with a smirk plastered on her lips. She knew exactly where I was.

"I fell asleep with Sirius. I was exhausted after last night." I muttered while grabbing new clothes and fresh towels from my trunk. I swiftly entered the bathroom and got in the shower. After a few minutes, I heard Alice call my name.

"What?"

"Did you sleep with him?" Alice questioned me. I could've pictured the smirk on her face. I was in the shower, and she was shouting questions.

"_No_, I didn't. I had a very special night with him." I hollered back.

"James and I had a special night too. We slept together." Lily shared. Luckily, I finished my shower quickly just to hear more juicy details. I wrapped a towel around myself and furiously opened the bathroom door.

"What do you mean by 'slept together'? Did you two have sex?" I inquired.

"Yes, Viv, they did! Lily's face says it all!" Alice exclaimed happily. I was seriously happy for them; they care about each other very much. Sure, she didn't want to elaborate, but hey, it's her choice.

"We're happy for you, babes. I just hope you used protection." I joked. Knowing her, she probably took a birth control potion before the deed. Lily laughed and shoved me playfully.

"Now it's just Viv…you're the only virgin left here!" Alice teased me playfully as I stuck out my tongue. I quickly got dressed (because it was cold) in the bathroom, brushed my teeth and left with the girls to eat breakfast.

We had our delicious breakfast as usual. However, my morning was a little different than usual. Fletcher just had to come and ruin it.

"Hi Sirius, want to see my collection of trophies?" The tart loves dancing and to annoy me.

"Not interested." He replied coldly, placing his arm around me. I smirked at the bitch. She wasn't getting what she wanted, and I loved that.

"Hmpf!" She sighed angrily and stormed off. I resumed eating my meal.

"What was that all about?" James asked; he sounded confused.

"She wants Sirius's attention, obviously." Remus stated the obvious. Bless Remus for his intuition.

"Why? What for?" Frank wondered.

"Viv? You're quiet. What's wrong?" Sirius asked me.

"Nothing." I said. Okay, so I lied. I wasn't too excited about what happened. This is not the first time she's done it, and it won't be the last. It's pretty obvious that I can't stand her. Generally, I'm not a jealous person, but there's something about her that bothers me.

"Let's go outside, just the two of us." Sirius suggested; more like requested. He noticed something was wrong with me. I'm usually not this quiet.

I went outside with him. I fastened my scarf and held his hand. It was a very cold morning. "You froze up with Miranda came over. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?" He said, looking at me.

I nodded. I knew I could trust him, but I still kept my guard up.

"I just wish Fletcher would stop messing with our minds." I admitted. It was so easy to share my feelings with him.

"She can fuck off, for all I care. Don't pay attention to her. The only woman I care about is the one I'm looking at." He gazed at me intently. Boy, this guy can deliver a message.

"It's alright Sirius, I trust you. She'll stop eventually." I assured him. My gut was telling a different story. Knowing her, she'll stop at nothing until we break up. She's had her eyes fixed on Sirius as soon as we began dating.

"Do you want to get out of here? There's something I want to show you." He earnestly offered. I nodded, wanting to leave the castle.

We went back to the Great Hall to tell the others that we were leaving. Recent news about Voldemort have been worrying us, and we were instructed to be alert of any suspicious acts.

"Pads, if anything goes wrong, you know what to do." James gave Sirius a look. And with that, we left.

We walked outside and stopped in front of the Whomping Willow.

"What are we doing here?" I wondered. What's so special about the tree?

"You'll see." He stated simply as he slowly approached the tree.

"Sirius! Stop!" I yelled. He's crazy! That tree can kill a person. It isn't called a _Whomping_ Willow for nothing.

"Are you mad?!" I shrieked, panicking. I didn't want him dead. I ran up behind him and frantically pulled out my wand.

"Stay back, Viv! Duck!" He ordered as one of the huge branches threatened to hit us. He ran as quickly as he could to the trunk. He poked a large kind of lump on the trunk, something which immobilized the tree.

"You did you - ?"

"I'll explain everything soon. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me into a passageway inside the tree. I'm always amazed by the power of magic; I never knew that the Whomping Willow isn't invincible. The passageway was pretty scary, I tell you. It was dark and narrow, covered with spider webs. We went up a few stairs and found ourselves in a room. The door was broken and one of the windows was slightly open.

"Would you mind telling me why we're here?" I began to lose my patience.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked. I shook my head.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack." He finally said. I froze. I wasn't afraid, but I heard blood chilling rumors about this place. One of them was that witches were raped and murdered here. Another one was that Voldemort and his followers meet here.

"And we're here because…?" I asked, waiting for him to continue.

"Whenever it's a full moon, Remus, Peter, James and I come here and deal with the transformation. We try to protect him from hurting himself. It's absolutely heartbreaking to see it every time; seeing one of your best mates suffer like that. Dumbledore knows and was the one to offer Remus a place to escape during full moon."

"Dumbledore is an amazing person. So are you, for helping a friend in distress." I hugged him from his mid-section and pulled him closer to me. He smiled at me and kissed my lips softly.

"You're not such a badass anymore, are you?" He teased me. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Only when I have to be." I defended myself.

"On a serious note, if you would've been nicer in the past, you could've dated any guy you want." He said. I backed off from him.

"So now I'm just settling with you. Is that what you're saying?" It was my turn to tease.

"You're going to pay for that!" He exclaimed playfully before tickling me.

"S-stop it!" I managed to utter while laughing and trying to push his hands away. Finally he stopped.

"I know this might be a bit early to say, but I can see a future with you." He said, pulling me closer. This caught me by surprise; I never thought he would say something like this.

"How can you be so sure? We haven't been dating for a long time. What if you don't like certain things about me?" The questions I asked are definitely things he should consider.

"I wanted to share my feelings and I _do_ feel a special connection with you, especially after last night. I never thought about a relationship until I got to know you better. And regarding not liking things about you, well, we'll deal with it." He opened up to me.

I let some air escape from my slightly parted lips, creating 'smoke'. I inspected every feature of his face: the growing beard, his thin lips, his smoky gray eyes.

"You're mesmerizing." I blurted accidently. He chuckled.

"You would've never said that to me a year ago." He stated. I laughed with him. Then we shared an amazing snog. He insinuated it by saying that it's a 'great way to get warm'. Who am I to disagree?

"Let's go back." He suggested right on time; I was about to freeze, despite being in a building. We went back to _that_ scary staircase and the dark passageway, which led us battling with the Whomping Willow. We got away from the vicious tree as quickly as we could and ran back to the castle.

As we entered the castle, we ran so Filch wouldn't catch us and ask about our whereabouts. We were laughing like two mad people, at nothing really. We stopped at our portrait door and looked at each other, as we tried to catch our breath. Sirius pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately until we heard someone clear their throat.

"Well? What's the password?" The bitter man in the portrait demanded sourly.

"Chopped tentacles." I clearly answered as the portrait door swung open. We saw Peter and Frank playing chess.

"Where are Prongs and Moony, Wormy?" Sirius asked the pudgy boy.

"James is with Lily, and Remus is with Rebecca." Peter answered without looking up from the match. "Oh, Patricia looked for you, Padfoot." He 'naively' managed to add. Patricia was a member of Fletcher's posse.

"Cheers, mate." What would Patricia want from him?

"Well, I think I should finish the other assignments due _this_ week." I almost forgot about them.

"How about we sit together and work on them?" Sirius offered. I chuckled and shook my head slightly. Not long ago, I wouldn't have given a rat's arse about papers or homework to submit. He tried to figure out why I was laughing.

"We certainly have changed, haven't we?" I asked.

"Yes, for the better. Get your things and meet me here in 10 minutes." He said before going up to his room.

I closed the door behind me after entering the room. There are three shelves on the wall parallel to my bed. On the middle shelf are my textbooks and notebooks. I grabbed one of the notebooks and three textbooks for my remaining essays. I took the notebook to write my drafts, which I will later on write on parchments. I carried them down to the common room where he was waiting for me.

"You're fast." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and said "Let's find a cozy spot and begin." We sat at the table not far from the fire and opened our books. As we discussed Binns' assignment, my mind drifted away, thinking about our possible future together.

I had absolutely nothing to worry about.

6


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Past and Future

On the next day, Dumbledore shared with the school what had happened at the dance (and obviously didn't mention any names), and warned that no acts of hatred or abuse will be tolerated. It's clear to me that I feel safe at Hogwarts. Sadly, the one place that I should have felt safe was no longer so.

I had a double period of Divination with Alice; for some reason I loved this subject. I recalled a funny incident during fifth year. To taunt Fletcher, I predicted that she would marry a giant and have six children. I only did it because she threatened to spread rumors about Peter and me; I couldn't have that. The teacher was very disappointed and gave me detention.

This lesson we were revising old material and practicing prediction techniques. Alice and I teamed up and practiced together. She predicted two contrasting situations: on the one hand, I would get married to a wealthy man and have two children and on the other hand, I would die alone and barren.

"Make up your mind!", I commented half-serious, half-joking. She could drive me nuts sometimes. Alice wasn't too sure herself.

"I only took Divination because of the extra credit." She admitted. I rolled my eyes and began predicting. What I discovered troubled me, but I still decided to tell her.

"You'll marry Frank and have a son. But…"

"But what? Tell me or I'm going to Trelawney."

"You won't get to see him grow up. I'm not sure, but something bad will happen." It killed me to see her devastated and angry, but I just knew I was on to something.

"I want Trelawney to confirm this. Professor?" She addressed the professor. We asked her to validate my findings.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Miss Osbourne is correct. My deepest condolences." She said before patting Alice gently on her shoulder. She left us to walk around the class.

Alice looked at me, tears threatened to fall on her plump cheeks. She quickly grabbed her equipment and left the classroom. I muttered a "Fuck", ran after her, and managed to catch up with her.

"Alice, I'm sorry! Damn, I knew I should've lied." I said, placing my hands on my waist.

To my surprise, she shook her head. "No, it's a good thing you didn't. Thank you for not telling me utter crap. I'll just have to find a way to cope with it. You're a good friend." She pulled me into a hug. I felt her shaking in my embrace. I knew she was troubled.

"We'll cope with it together." I whispered in her ear.

After Divination, Alice and I went back to our common room. We saw Lily coming down the stairs and she greeted us.

"How was Divination? Any interesting details? She chuckled. She didn't like the subject, but immediately detected distress in Alice's eyes.

"Viv, you've received a box. Your owl brought it in. Alice, what's wrong?" Lily addressed us. I took this time to see what she was talking about.

I went up to our room and found a light brown box placed on my bed. I opened it and saw a letter and what I believed was a book. I opened the letter and gasped – it was my mother's handwriting. Why would she write me?

'Vivian,

I am writing to inform you about your father's very unnecessary incarceration. He was fulfilling the ultimate purpose and that is to eliminate mudbloods and traitors. Reginald is doing the same, and Merlin knows where Devon is. You father has received ten years in prison. I know how much you adored him, and on that note I have sent you a photo album I assembled for you.

I hope you are well.

Mother'

I reread the letter and felt tears falling on my cheek. I haven't had any contact with them for about a year. How could they be so cruel? I removed the other wrapping in the box and revealed the photo album. In the middle of the cover was a picture of the family: my, my brothers and my parents. It was a picture from three years ago. I was in the middle, content with the plaits my mother braided. On my left was my brother Devon. He is two years older than me. He was gentler than Reginald, my other brother. Devon inherited my father's looks and my mother's attitude. See, my mother was a very kind and warm woman. Although she didn't like muggles, she never thought of destroying them.

On my right was Reginald, who was five years my senior. He is very competitive and cunning, so no wonder he was in Slytherin. He had many girls swooning after him. Some say that I'm the female version of him; same dark brown hair, same brown eyes, same determination. Next to Devon, stood my mother. Her perfect dark brown hair was placed in a tight bun and her blue eyes radiated with pride. My father, who stood near Reginald, had his head held high. His black hair was slowly turning into gray hair, and his dark brown eyes were stern. He was a stubborn man and very knowledgeable.

Our family is very popular among the pureblood community. I never thought I belonged in the 'I despise muggles' niche and finally one day, I had enough. I was caught snogging a random muggleborn during my fifth year at school, and that definitely made my parents furious. How did they find out, you ask? Well, dear sweet Devon told them. Last year, someone told Devon that I was at Hogsmeade with another muggleborn, which was true. That caused a very serious argument, which would be our last one. I packed my things and heard my mother blasting my name and picture from the family portrait. I left my home and never looked back.

I opened the album and the photos were placed beautifully on each page. As I reminisced, I wept harder. I knew I would never return but I was glad to have happy memories. The last picture was Alan picking me up and spinning me around; we were crazy about each other. I never thought I would have strong emotions for a man again until I got to know Sirius. Sirius and I had pretty much the same upbringing and suffered the same consequences when we ran away. To tell you the truth, if he hadn't been such a Casanova, as the muggles say, I would've dated him a long time ago. Sure, I had a crush on him during third year but I quickly got over it when I saw how childish he was. We used to tease each other during detentions, and suddenly that stopped too.

"Vivo?" Only one person calls me that. I didn't even notice that someone opened the door.

"Lily told me you were here. What's wrong?" I heard Sirius's tender voice as he came closer to me. I wasn't surprised with how he managed to climb the staircase – I already knew. He came up from behind and sat on my bed. He pulled me so I could sit against him and closer to him. My back was on his chest and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"_That's_ what wrong." I addressed the photo album. He looked down and saw the album.

He went over the photos and when he finished, he asked "Did this come with a letter?"

I nodded and got up from the bed to my drawer to bring it. As I went back to me bed, I noticed that Sirius changed his position; he was lying down on my bed. "You don't mind, do you? I was beginning to feel some cramps." He explained.

"Of course not, _grandpa_." I snickered as he stuck out his tongue at me. I lay beside him and handed the letter to him. He read it thoroughly. As he finished, he looked at me and held my hand.

"I'm so sorry. You and I are alike; we've both been through hell. I know that my brother is involved in this too, and it's killing me because I _know_ he's not like that. He would never hurt anyone. I just want him to stop associating with those murderers." He shared. I saw pain and sorrow in his eyes; he loved his brother deeply.

I caressed the back of his hand gently. "Easier said than done; they've definitely been brainwashed. I've read in the Daily Prophet about the rising numbers of casualties and believe me, I'm scared of leaving Hogwarts. We'll have to protect ourselves, Sirius."

He gazed at me and said "I'll protect you no matter what."

The rest of the day went by with no problems or drama. After dinner, Sirius and I went up to his room. We soon found ourselves snogging very passionately. After we were so rudely interrupted by one of the Quidditch members, Sirius took this opportunity to fetch a jug of pumpkin juice from the kitchens. I wanted to braid my hair, but couldn't find my hair tie. I got up from his bed and looked under it in search for my hair tie. It wasn't long before I found it, but unfortunately, something else caught my eye: a red, lacy thong. That _thing_ was under his bed. I never wore that sort of lingerie, so obviously it wasn't mine.

The door opened and I heard him say "Hmm, what an interesting position." Dirty pervert.

I got up from the floor, pulled out my wand and pointed at what I had found "Wingardium Leviosa", I muttered as the thong rose up in the air.

"What the hell is this?" I asked him, turning to him.

He placed the goblets and jug on his drawer and answered "I've never seen that before."

"You didn't know it was under your bed?" I scoffed, finding it hard to believe. He shook his head.

"I haven't been with another girl, if that's what you mean. Not since the summer holiday." He replied.

"Did you keep it as a souvenir or what?" I was getting angrier by the minute.

"What the fuck, Viv? A souvenir?! I never took underwear from any girl I've been with!" He plummeted on his bed in anger.

"Whatever. I don't know what to make of this." I muttered in disappointment and left his room.

Was he cheating on me? Was he tired of waiting for me?

As I went down back to the common room, I heard Fletcher giggle.

"I put those knickers under his bed. I went upstairs and heard their argument, and believe me, she's going to break up with him." I heard her say.

"Fucking bitch!" I ran up to her and pushed her to the nearest wall with all my might.

"What did I do?" She asked me innocently, rubbing her head.

"I heard everything. I should've known it was you. You made me doubt him. Leave him alone, you whore!" I lashed out on the slag.

"Don't call me a whore!" She retorted and pushed me. We had a crowd around us, and no one stopped us from fighting. I punched her since she pushed me. She hit me back, and then the whole fiasco began. I took a few shots at her until I was pulled away from her by Sirius. James pulled Fletcher away.

"Miss Osbourne! Miss Fletcher! What is the meaning of this?" Oh shit. McG. She came in rushing in and was stunned at the state of things.

"Abuse would not be tolerated here. Detention both of you, with Professor Dumbledore, starting from tomorrow. To the infirmary now." She probably rushed out to inform Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey took care of us; she had a lot more work on Fletcher. I smirked; I beat the crap out of her. Pomfrey gave me something to ease the pain I had in my ribs, and surprisingly, it wasn't so bad.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. She was the one who planted those panties under your bed. I overheard her plot and I went mental." I softly said.

"I'm sorry too, for lashing out on you. I know that you have a hard time trusting people, and my history doesn't help."

"History?"

"Well, you know…" He winked seductively at me. I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh, _that. _

"We'll take it slow, don't worry." He assured me. The medication Pomfrey gave me to drink made me sleepy.

"I'll let you sleep. I'll come pick you up in the morning." He said before kissing me.

"Bye…" I whispered dreamily as I slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Sirius came like he said he would. We were alone in the infirmary. Fletcher was taken to further examination.

"I brought you some fresh clothes, even panties." He said and smirked at the last part.

I hastily grabbed the clothes and ran into the bathroom. It was quite small, but it would do.

"I must say, you have a very interesting set of panties in your drawer!" He half-shouted.

"Shut up!" I hollered back. I quickly got dressed and exited the bathroom.

"You just happened to bring my shortest skirt, right?" I knew what he was up to, the cheeky bastard. I always made one skirt shorter, despite the school rules about our uniforms.

He shrugged innocently, but his eyes showed something different. As we went out of the Hospital Wing, I felt his hand almost cupping my bum, and I swiftly slapped his hand away.

"Not here!" I whispered harshly to him. He gently took my hand into his and led me to breakfast.

As we went in, I received looks from other students. Some even gave me a 'thumbs up'. We sat down at our table and James was the first to address me.

"Good luck with detention." James said to me before digging in.

"What were you thinking, Viv?! You could've been expelled!" Lily was obviously livid at me. I shrugged. I knew Dumbledore and McG didn't have the heart to expel me.

"I was merely protecting something worth fighting for." I said, glancing at Sirius, who looked back at me. He suddenly grabbed my hand, pulled me to him and snogged me.

"Oi, lovebirds! Enough with that!" We heard James shout. When we parted, I was out of breath. He's amazing.

The rest of the day was pretty normal; death glares from Fletcher's posse, Sirius kissing me and worrying about me, Lily and Alice trying to figure out why I had to get physical with Fletcher.

After dinner, I went to McG's office and there I saw _her_ too. She looked okay to me, except for the black eye.

"You are to clean the Defense against the Dark Arts room with no wands. That is your detention until Friday." McG said, as I mentally groaned. "I will come and inspect your work at times." She added.

Fletcher and I decided to clean different areas. We grabbed mops and buckets from Filch and started cleaning. It wasn't long before she had to go to the loo.

I was cleaning alone when all of a sudden, I had company.

"Hey stranger." I smiled at my visitor.

"Hey, there's something I need to tell you." Sirius said slowly.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"I'm in love with Miranda."

What the actual fuck? Is he pulling my leg? He tricked me into fancying him, like he did with many other girls.

"Are you having a laugh?" I asked.

"No, I realized it today and I knew I had to tell you. I'm sorry." He lowered his head very uneasily.

"Get out and stay the fuck away from me." I sneered venomously.

8


	16. Chapter 16 - What a Week

Chapter 16

Confused. Livid. Heartbroken. Those were some of the emotions I felt when I heard Sirius say those words. I could almost hear my heart break as I cleaned up the room as detention. I was experiencing déjà vu; I was reliving the same disappointment as I felt with Alan.

Then the questions surfaced. How could Sirius be in love with Fletcher? Some things don't make sense. Was he tricked to date me? Impossible, I would've noticed by now.

After I finished cleaning, I was free to return to my room. I had a long walk back to the common room, and thankfully, I was alone. My head was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that I was in front of our portrait door. I muttered the password and the swung open. I entered and received worried and curious looks. I saw Sirius staring at me and I glared at him. He was the last person I wanted to see at the moment. I ran upstairs, ignoring Alice and Lily calling my name.

I slammed the door behind me, and grabbed my photo album from the trunk. I sat on my bed and looked at the pictures. As I reached the last photo, I found myself weeping. The right side was a vacant spot which I planned to use for photographs of Sirius and I. It was evident that I was falling for him. This new enlightenment made me cry harder. I hugged the photo album tightly and screamed.

Lily and Alice opened the door and rushed in to the room. They obviously demanded answers and were stunned to see me like this.

"The bastard's in love with that pig Fletcher! It doesn't make any sense…" I muttered the last part.

"When did he say that?" Lily wondered. I had a hard time calming down.

"About half an hour ago." I answered, sniffling.

"He felt bad about it, but not _too_ bad. Something's not right." Alice tried to reason.

"Just let me sleep this over, please. I want to change to my pajamas to crawl into my bed." I said with a heavy heart.

"We're staying with you, of course." Lily insisted and Alice nodded after her. I put the album aside and hugged them.

"You're the best." I whispered.

On the outside, I tried to show that everything was alright. But inside, I was as turbulent as a whirlwind. The three following days were the worst I ever experienced at Hogwarts. James was furious with Sirius, Remus used books to explain Sirius's sudden change of heart. And Peter? Who gave a shit about him?

Fletcher was over the moon with the sudden attention from Sirius. I loathed her more each day. Apart from that, I couldn't take my eyes off from him. He seemed happy, no doubt about it, but I didn't see his _true_ flare. Something about him was off. I told him to stay away from me, and surprisingly he did. I received a few notes of apologies from him and that he needs to talk to me. On Thursday, I gave up and met up with Sirius before my last evening of detention. I think I said this before, but I'll say it again: I have a soft spot for him.

We met at the big statue placed near the Great Hall. I have to admit, he looked terrible and exhausted.

"I think there's something wrong with me. I think I was poisoned or something." He was the first to speak.

"So go to Pomfrey, what do you want from me?" I really didn't want to talk to him, but I melted at his appearance.

"Please don't shut down on me. I apologized so many times…"

"So what, it suddenly makes it okay? Okay to break my heart?"

"You don't understand, it's like I'm possessed or something!"

I laughed and replied in disbelief "Sure."

"I'm not kidding, Viv. When I see her, I feel mushy and on cloud nine, so unlike myself." He said furrowing his eyebrows. This bloke will drive me mental.

"When I see you, I get this odd, nagging feeling. Anyway, like you said, I'd better go to Pomfrey. See you later." He said before leaving me with my thoughts. I needed to sit in a quiet place: the library.

As I walked down the corridors, I heard someone shout my name.

"What, Fletcher?" I asked, annoyed. I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Sirius really likes me, it's a dream come true!" She shrieked in her shrilly voice.

"Oh, so why hasn't he asked you out yet?" I smirked to myself I heard her growl in anger. I walked further away from them, and I heard one of her friends say "She isn't worth it."

To tell you the truth, it was worth making her mad.

I entered the library and saw Alice and Lily giggling, and they stopped as they saw me.

"What were you laughing about?" I asked.

"We saw a very angry Miranda stomping in the library. I think I saw steam coming out of her nose." Alice snickered.

"I just made her mad, as usual." I said proudly.

"Remus has been looking for you. He's sitting over there." Lily said and directed me. I nodded and went to him.

"I understand you wanted to see me."

Remus nodded. "Yes. This situation with Sirius has gone too far, and I wondered what has been causing this. I figured it out and trust me, you'd want to stay for my explanation."

This confused me. "Why wouldn't I stay for the rest of our talk?"

"You will be in a hurry to kick Miranda's arse." He said half-serious, half-joking.

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Viv, Miranda wanted Sirius's affections desperately, so she placed a love potion, a different kind which I've never encountered before. This one solidifies when the one drinking it feels committed to the pursuer. Unfortunately for her, Sirius hasn't asked her out on a date, or asked her to be his girlfriend."

I was stunned at her sheer nerve to do something like this. I mean, force someone to like her? Pfft, pathetic.

"Alright, is there an antidote?" I asked.

"Yes, it's the same for a regular love potion. We need to take him to Professor Slughorn."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well, we'll start with the easy way: explain the situation to him."

"And if that doesn't work?" I asked, intrigued.

"We'll put something in his drink, something that will knock him out for an hour or so. Then, we'll take him to Professor Slughorn."

I always knew he was the smart one out of the bunch.

"I love your idea, Remus. Let's do it." I smirked at my new friend. I was going to get my man back.

Soon James and Sirius entered the library. Sirius didn't look much at me, and Remus and James shared a knowing look. "Sirius, we know that Miranda slipped a love potion in your drink. It's a very powerful one to which Slughorn has an antidote for. Let's see him after dinner." James shared.

Sirius gazed at me, as if looking for validation. "Remus just told me." I told him.

Sirius nodded and said "Alright."

Well, this went easier than I thought.

After sitting in the library, we left for dinner. We ate dinner and glanced once in a while at the professors' table to see Slughorn. We decided that the moment he leaves the table, we finish our meals and rush to him. Unfortunately, our plan changed slightly when Sirius saw Fletcher blowing a kiss to him. His 'lovey-dovey' side came back to life and it was difficult to watch. We knew that he would never go to Slughorn like this, and would probably ask Fletcher to be his girlfriend.

It was time to move to Plan B. James distracted Sirius and talked to him about Quidditch, as Remus offered to refill Sirius's goblet. Remus took Sirius's goblet and slipped in a potion. Sirius thanked him and drank the spiked pumpkin juice which quickly caused him to pass out. Lily, Alice and Frank were stunned at the unfolding event.

"James, what's going on?" Lily demanded to know.

"What are you doing?" Frank wondered.

"We'll tell you later. Promise." Remus said, holding Sirius. The four of us left to seek Slughorn. We rushed out of the Great Hall undetected and inconspicuously. His office was in the dungeons and it was dark, so we used our wands. James used their map to avoid Filch and Peeves. It was obvious that they were expert in this, and we quickly reached Sluggie's office.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Osbourne, what is the matter? Mr. Black?"

Professor, our friend is under the influence of a lethal love potion. We need an antidote, please." James filled him in.

The professor nodded "Yes, indeed.", and rushed to his cabinet of potions. Remus and James lay him on the floor. Professor Slughorn turned around, holding the antidote. Then, he opened Sirius's mouth and let the antidote flow in.

"Now, we wait." Sluggie said.

Those minutes felt like forever. His breaths were shallow and quick. I'm not much of a believer, but I prayed for him to be alright. Suddenly, we heard him gasp for air. Startled, we came closer to him.

"Prongs? Moony? Viv?" He said the last part in surprise.

"Hey you." Remus smiled at him.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, slowly sitting.

"Miranda put a love potion in your drink. You were crazy about her, mate. You forgot about Viv at the beginning, but for some reason you couldn't shake the feeling that you don't belong with Miranda." Remus explained.

"Viv was a mess, mate. You told her that you were in love with Miranda." James spoke for me, seeing that I was in shock. I was literally speechless.

Sirius signaled me to come near him. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Clearly, I wasn't myself. I would never hurt you intentionally. I want to tell you something: I love you. This is a first for me, but I know how I feel about you. I know I belong with you."

I felt tears running my cheeks. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you so much. I love you too." We shared a kiss, but that was cut short due to Slughorn.

"Mr. Black, I'm glad I could help, but if you don't mind, I wish to go to bed." Basically, he kicked us out of his office.

We walked back to our common room and we filled Sirius in with what happened. We held hands and the others cooed.

"Shut up!", I yelled, joking with them.

"Siri!" We heard Fletcher screech.

We turned around and saw her running to us.

"Don't approach me, Miranda. I know what you did. I didn't want to believe Viv at first, but now I know you're a conniving bitch. Leave us alone." He glared at a stunned and embarrassed Fletcher.

"Let's continue." He said to us, leaving her there.

James, Remus and I were laughing our arses off, imitating Fletcher's dumb look on her face. What a week!


	17. Chapter 17- Experiences

Chapter 17

**Sirifoy: Hello everyone, thank you for following my story! Everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling (I took some names from HP wikia).**

**I**

Soon everyone heard what Fletcher did to Sirius; it spread like wildfire. Sirius is popular so many were furious and ridiculed her. I felt that everything was back to normal, only this year I had a feeling I was going to get fewer detentions. November flew by so quickly, and it was soon Thanksgiving. We had an amazing feast which almost felt like home to me. I thought of writing to my brothers, but eventually decided against it – I'm sure they are still angry at me.

As for Sirius and I, we were growing closer, almost inseparable. One of the most popular boys dating the notorious bad girl? This was constantly huge news around school, but I didn't give a damn, and neither did he. We were happy and that's all that mattered.

Lily and James have plans to meet each other's parents during the Christmas holiday – something Sirius and I won't be able to do, even if we want to; we're not on good terms with our families, as you already know. However, I can predict their reactions: utter disgust, shame and disapproval. They're ashamed enough of us as it is.

Anyway, enough of our parents – back to Sirius and I. It's safe to say that I have very strong feelings for him, and I know that the feelings are mutual. Two weeks went by after Thanksgiving, when suddenly we had a huge fight. We were snogging in our deserted common room (at the time) when suddenly I felt his hand snaking under my bra, massaging my breast. I smacked his hand away from there and lashed out on him; I wanted us to take it slow (as much as I enjoyed it), but apparently Sirius thought I was ready. I know this was a huge misunderstanding, but I expected him to at least _ask_ me if I was ready. After I stormed off back to my room, I had a heart-to-heart with Alice and realized his point of view. After dinner (the same day), we reconciled and set some ground rules about snogging.

I tried my best to stay out of trouble and succeeded; I didn't receive any detentions for a month. Like I've probably said before, this is my last year at Hogwarts and I have a chance to redeem myself.

I couldn't wait for Christmas. I literally counted the days and marked the holiday on my calendar. There was something special about this holiday, which funny enough, I sought in my parents: compassion, emotion in general. Luckily, Sirius expresses his emotions and opinions, one of the things which I adore about him.

I counted two weeks to Christmas. I knew Sirius was planning something huge for me – Sirius told James, James told Lily, and she obviously told me. We had a trip to Hogsmeade on Saturday so we could buy gifts and other things for the holiday. It was predetermined that we're celebrating at James's house: Lily, Sirius, Remus, James and I (Peter can't make it). He has quite a big house, as I've understood.

The week went by quickly, and we were on our way to Hogsmeade. We decided to split up: Lily and I went together, and the boys went their own way. I didn't know what to buy for Sirius, whereas Lily knew exactly what to buy for James. Lily offered ideas, but I dismissed them. Lily bought James the newest broom available, which cost a fortune. After an hour or so, she was done with her Christmas gifts. Much to my amazement, she bought her sister a gift. She and Petunia weren't getting along as they used to, because she doesn't accept Lily for who she is. This says a lot about Lily; she's an incredible person. Unlike her, I haven't bought presents for my family; I'll probably send a card.

We passed by a new clothing shop, and I stumbled across a pair of black leather jackets with straps and zippers. "Lily, wait. I want to go in." I briefly said to her. We went in and I knew Sirius would fall immediately in love with it; it was like a muggle shop: music blaring, people drinking, talking about muggle inventions. I asked the owner about the jackets and he named the price. Luckily, they were on sale so I bought one for me and one for Sirius.

"Is there a possibility to have our names on the back?" I asked the owner.

"Of course. Come with me." Lily and I followed the owner, as he grabbed two jackets from a different rack and placed them on the counter. He let me pick a font from a booklet. With his own way and magic, he managed to inscribe my name on my jacket, and 'Sirius' on his jacket. The owner placed them nicely in boxes and wrapped the boxes. Satisfied with the outcome, I paid the man and grabbed the bags.

"Thank you, and come again." He said happily.

"Thank you for your help." I smiled back at him before leaving the store with Lily.

We sat at a café and blabbered our usual nonsense before the boys joined us. They were curious about their gifts and kept pestering us about them. I hate when people try to ruin surprises. "No, we won't show you!" Lily and I shouted in unison, which made us laugh afterwards. It was soon our time to head back to school.

We had one week to Christmas. We were anxious to leave, the professors were growing impatient and secretly waiting for the holiday. The lessons were lighter than usual, and focused on class work. We didn't have many assignments for the holiday, three to be exact. On Friday (the same week), we packed our things and the train waited for us at the platform. James informed us that his parents will wait for us when we get to King's Cross. We loaded our luggage and found a vacant compartment.

"Alice, where will you be during the holiday?" I asked her. How stupid of me not to ask her before.

"I'll be home and at Frank's. Don't you dare forget to write me!" She warned us and shook her finger at us. We hugged her, before she left with Frank. They went to sit with some of his friends. We sat in our compartment and rested. Remus, being the diligent one, was already working on the assignments. James and Sirius walked around the train, and Lily and I fell asleep.

**II**

It seemed like forever when we finally arrived at King's Cross. The boys helped with our luggage and James looked aside and spotted his parents. "Mum! Dad! They're they are!" He swiftly led us to an elderly couple. Lily and I were introduced to his parents: Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. James was the spitting image of his father, but with this mother's gentle hazel eyes. Mr. Potter led us the way.

We were led to a beautiful mansion with a large colorful garden. Fleamont opened the door to reveal three house elves waiting to assist us."Why don't you show them around, James?" Euphemia suggested.

"Great idea! Come on!" He grinned happily at us before leading us to the rest of the house. The mansion had five huge bedrooms, each more beautiful than the other. Sirius and I took a room, Remus took his usual one, and Lily would sleep in James's bedroom. We ate dinner in the dining room: a long mahogany table with ten chairs. Numerous decorations were placed on the table, and the elves brought in delicious and mouth-watering meals.

"Did James show you the pool?" Fleamont addressed me. I shook my head, since I was busy munching my food.

"It's pretty wicked! They also have an indoor pool." Remus chirped.

"That's why I told you to bring bathing suits." James _did_ tell us.

After dinner, I wrote Alice a note that we've arrived and all is well; I didn't want her to worry. I asked James to send it. Remus was working on the assignments; he pulled out parchment, ink and a feather from his bag.

"Where did you get the books from?" I asked him.

"Oh, from the library here." He casually replied. Good to know.

"This is going to sound super nerdy, but I would really like to work on our tasks." Lily said with an offer implied. She took out her equipment from her bag and joined Remus.

"No way, Lils! I'm not doing them now. I want to enjoy my holiday." James grunted, almost like a child.

I laughed. "Listen, she does have a point. If we finish them now, we could enjoy the rest of our holiday without thinking about our papers." I backed her up. As much as I didn't want to work on them now, she _did_ have a point.

"But it's getting late, and I'm tired." Sirius made his puppy dog face.

"Suit yourself, I just want to finish them." I grabbed my bag, pulled out parchment, ink and a feather. Remus recommended I start with our Charms assignment because it was the easiest.

"Alright. Prongs, let's go upstairs." Sirius muttered to James. They scattered upstairs as we began working.

After an hour or so, we finished our first paper. We planned to work on Potions tomorrow. Sirius and James grabbed Remus and ran upstairs. "Sorry, marauder stuff!" Sirius quickly apologized. Lily and I sat in the living room.

"Do you think they like me?" She asked me, with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

I sent her a 'are-you-kidding' look. "Of course they like you! I know they do. You're perfect for each other." I exclaimed happily. "So, when is he going to meet your parents?" I asked her.

"We arranged it on Monday afternoon." Lily beamed. She was very excited about it, naturally. I was truly happy for her; she's been blabbering about it for quite a long time and wanted everything to be perfect.

"Listen, I know Sirius can be a pain in the arse, but don't something you aren't ready for. I don't want you to regret it." She said in a serious tone. I nodded.

I inquired about Remus and Rebecca. "I honestly don't know. He isn't a talkative person, as you know." I chuckled at Lily's comment.

"Let's forget about the boys. Let's just go to bed." She suggested. Complying, I stood up and followed her upstairs.

I quickly fell asleep but was abruptly awaken by a worried Sirius.

"We've been looking for you." He quietly said as he grabbed his pajamas.

"We were tired. We didn't want to wait for you." I mumbled in my sleep. He changed his clothes nearby, knowing that I wouldn't mind.

"Sorry about that. We had unfinished business. Sweet dreams, love you." He kissed my head, got in bed and drifted to a deep sleep.

**III**

The following day was filled with activities: finishing the Potions paper, swimming in the indoor pool, lunch, more laughs, and dinner. One unusual thing was hiding the gifts from the boys. Lily and I didn't trust they would leave us alone about that, so we hid them. I haven't received any letters from my family; they must think I'm a ghost. I got a letter from Alice stating that she will be at Frank's place on Christmas, and asked what I bought for Sirius. I wrote her a note saying to mind her business for now, and that she'll see the gifts back at school.

The next day was Sunday and also Christmas Eve. As I went through my clothes for a decent outfit, I realized that I haven't put it proper clothes for tonight's dinner. "LILY! We're going shopping!" I yelled near James's bedroom, knowing she's in there. She briskly opened the door and luckily she was already dressed. "Let's get going!" I ushered her to use Floo Powder.

I love everything about Hogsmeade. I can see myself renting a flat or a cottage here. I knew which way to go: to the two new shops near the music shop. I heard they brought beautiful clothes for any occasion. We walked into the first one and didn't like it – it had a snobbish vibe to it. We entered the second one and instantly loved it. As I scanned the clothes, I came across a stunning, backless, (a bit above the knees) dark blue dress. It didn't look like a casual dress because it had black lacing at the top and came with a shawl. I took the dress and tried it on in a fitting room.

"Viv? Well, how is it?" I heard Lily say.

I opened the door to show Lily the dress, and I was shocked to see her in a knee- length strapless pearl colored dress that hugged her curvy figure. She had stilettos in the same color.

"You look like a movie star." I said in awe. If she had curls in her hair, she would've reminded me of an actress in the 50's.

"You look exotically regal." She commented. That's a first for me. My tan skin, my dark almond shaped eyes resonate in most people that I'm foreign, which isn't true. I also tried on black leather heels with thin straps, which were perfect on me. We grinned at each other: we had outfits for tonight.

We returned to James's house, excited to get ready. Undetected by the boys, we ran into a vacant bedroom to get ready for tonight. We took turns in the shower. We decided that Lily was in charge of our make-up, and I took care of our hair. We heard Sirius and James knocking on our door, but we yelled at them: "We're getting ready, don't come in!" They knew we were there due to their map. They left to tend to their own business.

After about two hours, we were ready for our Christmas dinner. I curled her hair 50's style and I pulled my hair in a high ponytail, and put on dangling black earrings. Lily had her muggle camera on the bed; I think it's called Polaroid. We took several photos and they instantly ejected the device. Funny, the figures don't move in their photos. We linked hands and went down downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, the boys were waiting for us. James ogled Lily, as she smiled her award-winning smile at him. Sirius laughed at something Remus said, but remained quiet when he looked aside and caught a glimpse at me. It was like he knew I was there. A chill went down my spine as he gazed at me. He wore a long white buttoned up shirt, but was open three buttons, showing a bit of his chest hair. He wore dark blue jeans and black shoes. My brain instantly began to melt as I admired his appearance. I literally had goose bumps, as the muggles say. He went up on the stair which I stood, towering over me. My eyes reached to his chest, but he raised my head by placing a thumb under my chin. We looked deep in each other's eyes. "You are stunning, Viv." He smiled at me.

"Thank you. You look handsome." I commented. He kissed me, and escorted me to the dining room.

Dinner was fantastic and entertaining. Fleamont and Euphemia went on with their family stories. At some point, I felt Sirius's hand on my lap and I took this chance to put my arm on his shoulders. As the elves served desert, I removed my hand from his shoulders and nibbled on my portion. However, his hand remained on my lap. It somehow crept on to my inner thigh, and that's when I almost choked. Sirius was cool and calm about it, talking and laughing with the others. I felt his fingers seductively tease my panties and I was squirming inside.

"Viv? You alright? You're lobster red." James addressed me, trying his best not to laugh at me. Everyone was looking at me. Shit, I'm in trouble. So will Sirius, after this ends.

"Yes, I need to be excused for a few minutes." I said, while smacking Sirius's hand away and leaving the table.

I went to the closest bathroom and locked the door. I panted softly, remembering how pleasuring his touch was. He's _good_. "That was amazing." I whispered to myself. After a few minutes, I unlocked the door and opened the door to reveal him smirking at me.

"Amazing, huh? This is going to be a fun holiday." His smirk deepened.

"How did you -?"

"Dog hearing. You know the story." He shrugged. Right, he's an animagus.

"You're dead! You've made me look like a fool at the table!" I hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to have a laugh with my gorgeous girl."

"Fine, if you say so. Do you want your gift?"

He nodded profusely, as he dragged me upstairs to our room.

"Here's yours." He handed me a small white box. I opened it and gasped. I pulled out the diamond bracelet with a charm of a paw attached.

"Look behind it." He meant the charm. I did and saw 'S+V' engraved on it.

"This is beautiful, thank you. You shouldn't have. It must've cost a fortune." I said, but I immediately fell for the bracelet.

"You are worth it. Now it's my turn!"

I chuckled and raised my wand at our cabinet "Accio box!"

"I feel stupid. The box was in our cabinet." He muttered, disappointed in himself. He was determined to find the gift beforehand.

He unwrapped the gift and let out a gasp. "I love it! Thank you!"

"I got one for myself, too." I grinned at him. We shared a kiss. He placed the jacket back in the box as I put on the bracelet.

"I love you, Sirius." It felt so right for me to say it.

"I love you too, Vivo. Let's go downstairs."

**IV**

We had hot cocoa and sat by the fire. We showed off some of our gifts that we've opened: James relished on his new broom, Lily adored her new necklace given by James.

"How's Rebecca, Remmy? What did you get her?" James asked.

"I bought her two new charms for her bracelet." He replied. I've heard of those new bracelets, where you add charms of your taste. They're very expensive.

"Listen, I'm heading up to our room to take a shower. Care to join me?" Sirius whispered in my ear.

I chuckled and whispered back "Not today." Sirius shrugged and went upstairs.

"Where's he off to?" James asked me.

"To take a shower." I answered before sipping my hot cocoa.

"Remus? You've received a letter." Fleamont called out. Remus got up from the sofa and walked to Fleamont's direction.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" I asked the couple.

"Not really. I've been informed about Petunia, so I've nothing to worry about." James glowed. You can tell he was immensely proud to be with Lily.

"What time are you leaving?" I wondered.

"About three thirty. We're obviously having tea with them." She said. Lily shows James the photos she and I took upstairs.

"Sirius is lucky to have you, Viv. Someone finally tamed him." James chuckled.

"I could say the same thing about myself." I giggled. James whispered things in Lily's ear, making her giggle and slap his shoulder playfully.

"We're going to our room. We hope you don't mind." Lily said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's fine." I said before they rushed upstairs. Well, everyone left me, I might as well check on Sirius and see if he's finished.

I went upstairs and reached our door. I opened it without knocking, startling my naked boyfriend. I silently closed the door behind me and stared at him. His wet dark curls cascaded his broad shoulders and his gray orbs looked back at me. My eyes scanned his chest and lowered to a rather private area. My face felt warmer by the minute, I felt as if I were on fire. My eyes looked back at his perfect serious expression on his face. Suddenly, he walked closer to me, not bothering to wrap a towel around his lower part. He was so close to me that I felt the tip of his member on my private place. Good God. My breathing deepened as he grabbed my hair band and pulled it off, causing my hair to fall down on my back. I took this chance to remove my shoes and stockings. Sirius grabbed his wand and conjured a locking spell at the door.

He grabbed the back on my neck and kissed me passionately. After a while, I felt his hands on my bottom, and his much aware member.

I parted from him and said "Wait a second." I removed my dress. It was his turn to admire my body.

"You're so beautiful." He said. I smiled and grabbed him for a snog. It wasn't long before I felt his hands removing my undergarments, and then I noticed he was gazing at my naked form. "You're killing me here, Viv." He moaned huskily. Thank Merlin it was a bit dark in the room, or else he would've seen my beet root face. He kissed and touched any area possible and I _loved_ it. He picked me up and lay me down on the bed. He lay beside me and we caressed each other. His eyes peered on me as he asked "Are you sure about this?" I nodded. With that, one of the most romantic nights of my life began.

**V**

I woke up at about 8 o'clock in the morning. I threw the covers and tiptoed to the bathroom. I inspected my reflection, looking at my figure. Flashbacks from last night bombarded me and I found myself grinning like a Cheshire cat. My first time was amazing, despite the minor pain I felt. I was jumping and dancing in the middle of the huge bathroom when I heard him clear his throat. Stunned, I stopped and stared at him, wide-opened.

His sexy naked self approached me and asked "What are you doing? Have you completely lost it?"

"Umm…no. Never mind."

"Last night was incredible." He said before kissing me. I nodded dreamily.

"I was just preparing a bath. Would you join me?" I cheekily offered him.

"That's a rhetorical question, love." He commented before smacking my bottom.

"Hey! Frisky, are we?" I exclaimed as I opened the bath taps and poured scented soap. By the look on his face, he was still up for more of last night. Eventually, we ended up having sex in the bath tub.

We dried ourselves and put on fresh clothes. "I'm starving, Vivo!" He moaned.

"So am I. Let's head to the kitchen and sit with the others." I suggested. It was about 10:30 when we went downstairs and found everyone in the kitchen. The smell of pancakes and eggs made my stomach rumble.

"Morning", we heard James drawl sneakily behind us, as he went to sit next to Lily. His smirk denoted a new revelation: he knew what we did last night.

"Good morning lovebirds. I knocked on your door, but no response. Is everything alright?" Remus asked us.

"Everything is _more_ than alright with them, Moony." James winked at Remus, who quickly understood and blushed a bit.

"We heard almost everything." Lily groaned before drinking her tea. We shared a laugh.

"Sorry Lils." Sirius grinned at the red head. I blew a kiss to her, as a token for my apology.

"It's alright, but next time use a spell for the room." Lily's face softened.

We ate our breakfast and then sat near the fireplace in the living room with our hot cocoa. James's parents joined us and decided to share funny stories about the boys.

"I remember one time Sirius came home late. This was last year. Anyway, he was a bit drunk after a date and Fleamont thought it was an intruder. He grabbed a mop from the kitchen and started hitting Sirius on the head. He yells to him 'It's me, Sirius! Turn on the lights!" Fleamont felt very bad and apologized, but it was hilarious to watch." Euphemia was giggling while telling the story, and we were laughing. I imagined him drunk and laughed even harder; he is funny when intoxicated.

"You remember the time when James came back from school crying?" Fleamont asked his wife.

"During third year? Oh, yes."

"Mum, don't-" James was cut off by his mother.

"He cried because of you, Lily. I believe you threatened to perform a 'wedgie' on him, and after asking a muggle friend about it, he was more frightened of you." She smirked.

"Well, you _did_ annoy me. I'm sorry I made you cry." Lily kissed her boyfriend.

At this time, I reminisced my family stories. I was suddenly frozen and deep in my thoughts, but Sirius brought me back. "Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear.

This made me cry, for some reason. "I'll be in our room." I got up and left the happy gathering, and Sirius wasn't far up behind me.

I sat in our room near the desk. "What happened?", he asked.

"Everything is so happy at this time of year, and it makes me miss my family even more. However, I don't want anything to do with their beliefs. I just miss the ways things were before in my family. I feel alone." I poured out everything.

"First of all, you aren't alone, you have me. Second, I know exactly how you feel because I'm in the same situation. I'm can't tell you how lucky I feel that I am welcome in the Potter family. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have them. You can always write to them, if it suits you." He soothed me.

I know he means well, but writing to them would break my heart even more. I shook my head as he led me to the bed. I rested my head on his chest as he played with my hair. After a few minutes, I felt my eyes droop and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 - Revelations

**Chapter 18**

**I**

The rest of the Christmas holiday went well, we even managed to meet up with Alice, who flashed a diamond ring – "I said yes!", she shrieked. She and Frank wanted a summer wedding, and we couldn't be happier for them.

The meeting between James and Lily's parents went smoothly – well, sort of. Unfortunately, Petunia came with her giant fiancé and degraded Lily in front of James, which is a huge no-no. He lashed out on her and threatened to turn Vernon into a hippo.

Coming back to school was definitely bittersweet, especially after an amazing and romantic Christmas and New Years. We threw a party on the same day we came back. Unfortunately, I fell ill and turned in early. Lily and Sirius checked up on me frequently, but were upset I couldn't join them. A few girls tried their luck with him, but in vain; he was completely in love with me.

Our professors are currently driving us crazy with the NEWTS and lecturing us about their importance for our futures. I've never seen Lily and Remus _this_ anxious about exams; they've been studying frantically together, not that James cared. Sirius and James are doing well in Quidditch, practicing now more than ever. Fletcher hasn't been near since Halloween, more or less, and I couldn't care less. As for me? Well, I'm more tired than usual and a lot angrier. Peeves annoyed me so much I almost wanted to murder him, but instantly remembered that he was a kind of a ghost. The boys took the Mickey out of me about that incident, and joked about getting my head examined. Whatever.

January passed by quickly and it was the beginning of February. Alice, Lily and I were excited about Valentine's Day and couldn't wait to buy gifts at Hogsmeade. We had a trip set on a Sunday, and Valentine's Day was Thursday. I knew Sirius was searching for a rare muggle bottle of Whisky and it was my plan to buy that for him. Luckily, I found a liquor shop and to my surprise, they sold that kind of Whisky. It cost me a fortune, but I knew he would love it. Lily bought James fragrance and created a beautiful photo album for him. Alice and Frank wanted to save money for the wedding so they settled for less expensive presents. This made me wonder about my future with Sirius.

We had to hide our gifts, like we did before Christmas. I was dying to know what Sirius had planned or bought for me. James and Remus didn't provide any clues, but Peter did; it was so easy to corner him. Sirius was planning to take me out to dinner. When we came back from our lessons on Wednesday, I found a note from Sirius on my bed:

'Hey love,

Wear your sexy black dress for tomorrow. Meet me in the common room.

Love you,

Sirius'

How did he know I owned a black dress? Ohh…the little pervert went through my trunk. Cheeky boy.

"What happened? Why are you laughing?" Lily asked me. I showed her the note and she laughed too.

The next day, I did what I was told. I showered, shaved my legs, and wore the notorious black dress. It was short and showed a bit of cleavage. In addition, I wore black stilettos. I met him at the common room and admired my handsome boyfriend: a buttoned up shirt and fancy pants. He was taking me somewhere fancy.

"After you, my sweet." He opened the portrait door for me. I thanked him as I passed. Sirius couldn't borrow James's cloak because James needed it for tonight. We had to walk around the castle as quietly as possible, undetected by Filch or Peeves. We made it to one of the secret passageways and we were soon in Hogsmeade. He led me to the new restaurant I wanted to visit.

"I remembered." He turned to me to say this and smiled at me. I kissed him before entering the restaurant. We were led to our table and given menus. I almost chocked when I saw the prices and looked at him with widened eyes.

He, on the other hand, remained indifferent and said "You didn't think I'd actually let you pay, right?"

Gods, I love him. Handsome as hell, loving and a pure gentleman. I bit my lip in total shyness. Damn, this wasn't my typical behavior. I ordered pasta and he wanted steak and potatoes. As we sat and waited for our meals, I felt violently sick. I rushed to the bathroom, without waiting for Sirius's comments. I felt much better after I was sick. After I returned to our table, I realized our meals were on the table.

"Are you alright? You're pale." Sirius asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I guess I caught stomach flu." I shrugged and drank some water.

"You should see Pomfrey." He strongly recommended before munching on his meal. I nodded and took a bite from my pasta.

At dessert, we exchanged gifts. Sirius bought me a gorgeous jewelry box (since my jewelry is scattered everywhere in my room) and elegant earrings.

"Sirius, these are beautiful gifts! Thank you!" I kissed him.

He opened the wrappings to reveal the whisky bottle. "Viv, this is incredible! But babe, this is too much. It must've cost you a lot." He gently said.

"It's worth it." I shrugged his statement. He kissed me passionately. After paying, we went back to Hogwarts and expressed our love in his currently vacant room.

**II**

On the next day, I woke up late for breakfast. This is probably one of the few times it happened. I had this odd feeling in my stomach; it was probably because I forgot to eat this morning. Another first for me. During the last few weeks, I couldn't get enough of Sirius. We have a lot of 'sexy time' recently. I have this insatiable thirst to be with him. God, I hope I don't turn to be like one of his fangirls.

I felt more nauseous than usual during History of Magic, where usually I like to sit at the back of the classroom.

"Are you alright?" Sirius, who sat next to me, asked me. I looked at him and nodded unconvincingly. I thought if I drank from my water bottle then he would drop it (he kept urging me to drink more). I was obviously mistaken.

"You're taking very deep breaths. What's going on?" He added. I was confused; I wasn't aware of my actions. He has this amazing ability to pick up on features or things that happen, which others don't see. I wish I had that kind of ability.

"I have to go." I said before rushing out of the classroom.

I ran as fast as I could to a near bathroom, but unfortunately I didn't make it. I felt disgusted with myself and this burning, acidic feeling in my throat. I was in the middle of a deserted corridor, or so I thought until I heard an annoying voice shriek.

"Haha, ol' Vivi didn't make it to the loo!" I knew who liked to taunt everybody in Hogwarts.

I wiped my mouth and said "Up yours, Peeves." I gulped the rest of my water.

"Ohh Vivi is angry! Run and hide!"

He knew my wrath. I glared at him and pulled out my wand. I hated when he called me 'Vivi'. It made me feel like a little girl or a puppy. He thought I was going to hurt him, so he fled. Usually, he should be scared of me, but today I wasn't in the mood to pick on him. I used my wand to clean up the mess I made.

I finally reached the common room. I went upstairs to my room to wash my face and brush my teeth. I lied down on my bed and instantly felt much better - I was exhausted (from not doing much). I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep. I was too tired to change clothes.

It wasn't long before I was woken up by someone who shook my shoulder furiously. "Are you alright?" I heard Lily ask.

"Hmm…?" I opened my eyes and realized who asked me.

"Yes, I'm okay now."

"No, you're not. We're going the Hospital Wing."

I just wanted to stay in bed all day. I grunted, acquiesced. Then why the hell did she ask me? Lily, you stubborn cow.

**III**

Lily dragged me to see Pomfrey. As we walked, Lily started bringing up possible options for my weird habits and behavior. I wasn't paying attention much to what she said, but absorbed in my own thoughts. I knew Sirius would interrogate me about my 'escapade' during Binns' class; he knew something was wrong and like Lily, insisted that I should be examined. During her babbling, there was one word which caught my attention.

"Pregnant?" We stopped just in front of the clinic.

"Well, that could be a possibility. When was your last period?" She asked me.

When was it? It slipped my mind. "I think two, three weeks ago. I'm not so sure." I admitted.

"Well, now's the time to be sure because it's crucial information." Lily asserted as she opened theinfirmary's door.

Pomfrey took one look at me and stated "You're pale, dear. How long have you been ill?"

"A week or so, I don't know. I don't know what's wrong." I said tiredly.

"Let's examine you. I'd like to do a few tests." She said before getting to work. As she drew my blood, she asked me about my period. I gave her the same answer as I did with Lily. She nodded swiftly and ordered me to rest on one of the vacant beds. Lily ran her fingers through my hair supportively. I loved it and it made me sleepy.

"Do you think I might be pregnant?" I asked her.

Lily sighed and replied "I don't know, Viv. If you are, you have to consider all the options."

I just hoped it was stomach flu and that I would leave as soon as possible. I found myself falling asleep again. It wasn't long before I was woken up again and this time it wasn't Lily.

I opened my eyes and realized it was Sirius who woke me up.

"Lily told me everything. You should've told me that you feel sick, don't run away like that again. You know I'm worried about you. Pomfrey has the tests results. Madam Pomfrey?" He called for her.

She approached us and opened a file. "Well, it certainly isn't stomach flu. This is something which would pass in about seven months, more or less. I think you know what I'm implying. Consider your options. If you need me, I'm here." Pomfrey said before attending other patients. I felt my face turning stone-like, not showing any emotion. Inside, I was stunned. Shit.

"Seven months? What does she mean?"

"She's pregnant, Sirius." Lily said straightforwardly.

I sat on the floor and leaned against the infirmary wall. I slowly looked down at my abdomen and caressed it. Pomfrey confirmed it: I am pregnant. From all the girls in this damn school, I was the one expecting.

Naturally, many questions were raised: Why weren't we more careful? How could we be so reckless? What's the next step?

I haven't decided if it's a blessing or a curse. My mind is in shambles at the moment. Adoption? Abortion? Raising the baby? Oh dear, this was driving me insane inside. I know my parents would lose it; they might threaten Sirius or something.

I glanced at Sirius who was equally petrified. He looked at me, at my stomach and looked up at the ceiling. He let out a large amount of air escape from his lips, which created a long 'pfff' sound. He usually does this whenever a tough situation occurs. Lily noticed the tension between us and left us to reflect on the results.

"I should've paid more attention to the signs, to my period. We were reckless." I said, putting my head between my hands.

Sirius suddenly sat beside me and placed his left hand on my right knee. "We don't have to talk about it now. We have plenty of time to think about this."

"No, that's just _it_, Sirius. We _don't _have enough time because a woman can abort in the first trimester. I'm at the end of the trimester, according to Pomfrey." I restated the facts.

"Is abortion even an option to you?" He asked. I detected hurt in his voice. He didn't want me to think about an abortion. How could we possibly raise a baby? Do we even have a future together after Hogwarts?

"I don't know! I have no idea what we're going to do. We should get the hell out of here."

Sirius agreed with me, so he helped me up and we left the Hospital Wing.

**IV**

The way back to the common room was awkward; we haven't said a word, each engrossed in deep thoughts. Suddenly, Sirius broke the ice. Finally.

"Listen, I've never experienced this before. I'm not sure what to say, but I'll say this: whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it and support you, no matter what."

I was touched by the sincerity and absolute support and trust in me. Despite being almost six months together, he still kept me on my toes.

I pulled him into a warm hug and whispered in his ear "Thank you."

Remus, James and Lily came and sat with us. She looked at me and shook her head, signaling me that she hasn't told anyone.

"Pads, what's going on? You look like your dog got run over by the Hogwarts Express."

I tried my best not to laugh at James's comment, but I couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed. Lily's laughter was heard as well. Thank Merlin for James to break the ice.

"Well, what is it?" Remus wasn't usually pushy about information.

Sirius, on the other hand, wasn't laughing. "We're having a baby." He said in a serious tone.

James's smile faded and a grave expression dominated his tan face.

Remus, on the other hand, was shocked. "This was unexpected. When did you find out?"

"A few minutes ago." I replied.

"You barely know each other to have a child. Who knows what would happen?" Remus, being the rational one, stated.

I heard James mumble "Bloody hell", as he slumped on the sofa.

"Their relationship is strong, Remus. They're mature and able to raise a child. None of us can tell them what to do." Lily interjected.

"This isn't something they should be dealing with at their age." Remus asserted.

"But their entitled to make that decision on their own!"

"Now, wait a minute!"

They were talking about Sirius and me as if we weren't in the room, or as if we're little children who've done something wrong. I know they mean well, but this was driving me nuts.

Sirius tried his best to divert our friends from the subject, but did it gently. I couldn't deal with the pressure anymore; I was still coping with the new revelation.

"Shut up, all of you! Just shut the hell up!" I roared at them.

I ran out of the common room; I wanted to disappear for a while, to be on my own. I ran to a place where I knew no one could find me, the only place where I could gather my thoughts: the Room of Requirement. After the door closed behind me, I found myself running for no reason, but I didn't expect to trip and fall.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**I**

I felt my eyes flutter open and my cheek was cold from the stone floor. I slowly got up and realized that I was in the Room of Requirement. I sat on a nearby chair and a frightful thought came to mind – is the baby okay? My hands quickly held my stomach supportively and slightly panicky. Tears threatened to fall down my face and as I used my sleeve to wipe them away, I detected a shimmer not far away.

While calming down, I followed this appealing shimmer and encountered a tall rectangular mirror with an unusual writing engraved on the frame: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi

Looking at the mirror, I scoffed; I saw my own reflection staring back at me. "It's just a stupid mirror." I muttered under my breath.

After a few minutes a differentvision appeared that shocked me. A woman with defined curves and slightly longer hair than mine smiled at me. She pulled out a necklace from her shirt: we have the same sapphire necklace. I knew it was me since the necklace has been passed down in the family. I took out mine and looked at the mirror again, only this time I saw two other figures.

"Holy Merlin. Sirius!" I exclaimed in a voice slightly above than a whisper.

An older version of Sirius appeared on the right side of the older version of me. He was smirking straight at me. A few wrinkles and scars on his face made him even more appealing. The third figure was more intriguing: a handsome young boy with bright eyes and dark wavy hair grinned, as he was tickled by Sirius. The older version of me was chuckling at them. Then, the vision disappeared the same fast pace as it appeared.

What did I just see? What was that? Who's the boy?

"What the -?" I mumbled and accidently knocked down a small table near me. The vision continued to occupy me. As I picked up the table, I gathered the quill and parchment which were on the table. On top of the parchment, the next message was written: Good luck solving the riddle.

It was clearly one hell of a message, but it was easy because I solved it a few minutes later. How, you ask? Well, the words are backwards. After writing them correctly and accordingly, I got this: I show not your face but your heart's desire.

Was that my desire? A family with Sirius? Was that the boy I would have?

No one could answer my answers, except for Dumbledore. I took the parchment and ran out of the room to his office. I tried my best to avoid Peeves, Filch and Mrs. Norris. I mumbled the password to his office and the huge Griffin statue twirled elegantly to reveal a large office bombarded with books and portraits.

"Miss Osborne, I suspect your visit entails a grave matter. However, coming after the appointed hours is unacceptable. Please ensure this doesn't happen again. Now, what is the matter?" Dumbledore approached me. I noticed he was tired and thought about leaving, but he pulled up a chair, indicating I should sit and start talking.

I told him about my _situation_ and my incident with the mirror. He listened intently and replied "I urge you to see Madam Pomfrey as soon as I dismiss you, and if Mr. Filch or one of the professors finds you, tell them you have my permission to see her. Secondly, I must notify your parents about your condition. Now, about the mirror… It shows your deepest desires. You long for stability, a family. It seems that your place is with Mr. Black. If you have any questions, you may approach me. Good night, Miss Osborne." He nodded his head, as if to say I'm excused. I thanked him and left to the Hospital Wing.

I conjured light using my wand and went to the infirmary. My curiosity quickly switched to fear and concern for my unborn child. I sounded so mature at that moment. As soon as I opened the door, Sirius marched straight to my direction.

"Vivo, where have you been? Are you alright?" He asked me worriedly. I wasn't surprised that he was here; I knew he used the map to locate me.

"Yes, but I need to lie down for a minute." I plumped on a vacant bed and Madam Pomfrey came rushing.

"Young lady, it's awfully late! I'm surprised no one has seen you." She slightly reprimanded me.

"I have Professor Dumbledore's permission and he urged me to see you. I fell straight onto the floor, and I'm scared about the baby." I explained with tears in my eyes.

Don't get me wrong, I'm usually never this sensitive, but I don't want a dead baby. So obviously abortion was never an option for me. Anyway, she checked my abdomen and inside, searching for a pulse. As she was examining me, I detected a smile on her pink thin lips.

"Fortunately, everything is alright. Miss Osborne, you must be careful and not be reckless. You could've seriously damaged the fetus. Have you made a decision?" She said.

I looked at Sirius for a minute – he's usually never this quiet. It was the longest minute I've ever endured. I saw in his eyes that he wanted this baby, no matter how hard it'll be. I remembered what Dumbledore said in his office, and realized he was right: I _do_ want a stable relationship with Sirius.

"We're keeping the baby." I managed to say after a while. I felt that Pomfrey was relieved with my response and that Sirius was thrilled.

"Well in that case, I will let you know when to come for check-ups, and your due date is September 6th. You can return to your dorms. Good luck." She smiled at us and left to her office.

He sat beside me and stroked my hair. "How did you know I wanted the baby?" He asked me quietly.

"I just had his feeling you did. I saw a mirror back at the Room of Requirement."

He snorted and asked "A mirror? And…?"

"It's not just any mirror. It shows the person's deepest wishes. I saw an older version of us with a little boy. I swear he is the spitting image of you. We looked so happy in that image, Sirius, and I want us to be like that." I explained and elaborated on the riddle I solved and showed him my correct conclusion.

"We have to get a flat as soon as we finish school. We can start looking in the papers and while we are in Hogsmeade." It was obvious that he thought this through. I could tell he was occupied with our future. It was very heartwarming and surprising to hear him going on about his plans with me. When he mentioned a possible wedding, he stopped his rambling.

"Would you consider a wedding?" He asked me, looking me deep in the eyes. I felt weak and intoxicated as I caught his gaze. This was going too fast, but I knew that I belonged with him.

"I would, but not before September. Besides, I always wanted a fall wedding." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and kissed me.

**II**

We walked back to our dormitories and parted as we went to our rooms.

I opened our door slightly and it was suddenly and quickly opened by Alice and Lily.

"Oh, Viv!" Alice hugged me.

"Where have you been? You could've got detention again!" Lily yelled.

"So? It's not like I haven't received detention before. I went to the Room of Requirement to calm down, and found an interesting mirror." I replied.

"The Mirror of Erised." Lily said.

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "Have you seen it before?"

"No, but I read about it. Go on." She said. I told them everything that happened.

"You should speak to Professor McGonagall about this in the morning." Lily advised.

"Or Dumbledore." Alice interjected.

"I did. I spoke to Dumbledore and he's going to tell my parents about the pregnancy." I felt my hands shake in terror; my parents would never approve my relationship with Sirius, let alone having a baby with him. Despite this, they would _never_ harm me or my child.

"Listen, no one is going to hurt you. I know your family doesn't approve your beliefs, but you have us. We're your family." Alice calmed me down. These girls are truly amazing; I just wish I'd befriended them earlier.

We had our group hug and disconnected when Lily squealed.

"What happened?" I almost shouted. I was afraid that I hurt her when we hugged.

"We have to think of names, and prepare a baby shower, and help you buy –"

"Wait wait, Lily, hold on! We have time for those things! Let's just go to sleep already, I'm tired." I cut her off.

Lily huffed and muttered "Fine, you're right. But you're not getting away with this. Good night, ladies."

I changed into my pajamas and entered my bed. "Night night." I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20- Happiness and Trouble

Chapter 20

**I**

I swear I couldn't be happier with what happened yesterday. I felt that we were maturing quickly, but we still determined the pace. Oh, who am I kidding? Sirius and I are going to have a baby, and we'd have to study for our NEWTS! They're coming up in a few months; I'll be six months pregnant at that time. Oh Merlin.

If you'd told me that I would be with Sirius Black, I would've said that you fell off your rocker, and probably offered you a cigarette.

Anyway, we went together to breakfast and I sat with Lily and Alice beside me. I was so glad we finally arrived. I was starving! Lily was on my right and something sparkly caught my attention. As she picked up her spoon, I noticed a diamond ring.

"Bloody hell, Red! Is that what I think it is?" I gasped. I felt my eyes widen like saucers. I nearly choked on my toast.

"What? Oh crap, I forgot to tell you! James proposed last night!" Lily grinned and admired her ring. It truly was a beauty and huge! He _finally_ plucked up the courage, thank Merlin. I squealed uncharacteristically.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. I was hurt; she could've told me after I returned to our room.

"Well, we were carried away in your issue, so we didn't get a chance to say anything." She replied before smiling at James, who was gazing lovingly at her.

Sirius clapped him on the back and shouted "Congratulations, Prongs! I'd never thought this day would come." Remus nodded in agreement.

"How did he propose?" I asked Lily before smirking at James. Well done, mate.

"Well, after you ran off, James had a feeling that I was still upset with what happened. We went up to the boys' dormitories and cuddled."

"Cuddled, huh?" Sirius rushed his eyebrows suggestively. James and Lily remained unnerved by his stupid question. I slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry that the father of my child is a pervert. Please go on." I urged politely. Sirius pursed his lips like a child and kept quiet.

Lily snickered and continued "As I was saying, we cuddled and spoke about you and Sirius. We quickly drifted to talking about _our_ future, and he basically told me to stand up, and he got down on one knee and proposed." Lily smiled her dazzling smile which always makes James melt.

Alice squealed and hugged Lily. This quickly changed as I heard Alice gasp.

"We need to plan a bachelorette party and buy dresses and… oh Merlin, so many things to do!" Alice started panicking and grabbing her hair in distress.

"Relax Ali, we'll take care of everything, one thing at a time." I reassured her and hugged Lily.

"I'm really happy for you, Lily." I beamed at her.

"Thank you. It means so much to me, coming from you. I'm thrilled for you and Sirius. So much has changed during this year." She said. She could say the last part again. I gave James a 'thumbs-up'.

I heard someone clear their throat. "Osborne? Can I talk to you?"

Fletcher. What the hell does this bitch want? She'd better not ruin this day for me.

"Alright." I walked with her away from our table, after detecting a wary look from Sirius.

"What do you want?" I asked her straightforwardly. I didn't have time to play those usual stupid mind games.

"I couldn't help overhear Sirius and Remus talking. I know you're expecting."

"And…?" I wondered about the point of our pointless conversation.

"I know we're not fond of each other, to say the least, but I'm really happy for you two. After what Sirius has been through, he _really _needs stability. Congratulations. Remember this: if you do _anything_ to disrespect or hurt him, I'll hunt you down." Fletcher's eyes narrowed in anger as she said the last sentence.

I snorted. "First of all, thank you. Second, I will never hurt the man I love." I said before turning around to head back to my seat. I saw Sirius standing near where Fletcher and I spoke.

"Shocker: she's turned over a new leaf." He joked.

I chuckled and replied "Not really. She threatened me, but who gives a shit about that?" We shared a grin.

"I heard you say that you love me." I spotted a playful glint in his eyes.

"You know I do, silly." I smiled and hit him on his arm. We shared a kiss and went back to our seats.

**II**

After four exhausting lessons, lunch finally arrived. During lunch, my owl delivered a letter for me. When I saw the family mark on the letter, I knew it was from my mother since my father was in Azkaban.

"Shit", I muttered.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

I heard Alice whisper to her "A letter from her mother."

Sirius heard this and saw the letter. "You _did_ say that Dumbledore would write to them." He reminded me.

I opened the letter and read quietly to myself:

'Vivian,

I have received rather disturbing news from Dumbledore concerning your new condition. I must say I am utterly disgusted and appalled by your association with mudbloods and traitors. You are not the daughter your father and I have raised; our daughter would have never considered looking at the filth Sirius Black. You must end this atrocious situation, if you want to live a respectable life. Such a disappointment.

Sincerely,

Victoria Anne Osborne'

I felt tears falling down my face as I read her letter. I was angry at my mother for writing such a disapproving letter and yet I wasn't surprised; my family never approved my way of thinking. They are ashamed of me and she's insinuating that I should get an abortion, fuck that. I wondered if my brothers feel the same way about my pregnancy and relationship with Sirius. Lily snatched the letter from my hands and read it carefully, along with the others. I noticed she stiffened and her face turned red in anger.

"That crazy, conniving – "

"Lily." James warned her, not letting her continue. Alice snickered.

"It's alright, James. She's right about my mother. She used to be my world until she became demented and obsessed about 'blood purity'." I used my fingers as quotation marks for the last expression.

I felt Sirius's hand wipe my tears. His other hand was wrapped around me. He led me to a vacant bathroom placed near the entrance. I felt numb as he washed my face and dried it. I looked at my reflection and saw a pale, blank and unresponsive face.

"Darling, tell me." Sirius soothes me. Sometimes, I felt he was my therapist (a muggle term for a professional person who you can talk to about things).

I showed him the letter and he read it, slowly getting angrier. "Atrocious situation', my arse. Who the fuck does she think she is?" He muttered.

"She was _never_ like this. I mean, she doesn't like muggles, but she never considered killing them. Her opinion doesn't matter."

"But it _does_ matter to you! You still want her approval. Vivo, you won't get it." He slammed the truth right in my face. I sat on the marble counter where the sink was placed. I gathered my hair into a ponytail and sighed.

"We're on our own. We were _always_ on our own. When's our next holiday?"

Sirius found my question odd but answered "Easter. Why?"

"Good. We have a week or so to find a flat and rent it in July. We'll gather advertisements from the Daily Prophet."

He shook his head "You're so calculated, just let this thing with your mum sink in for a minute."

"It has sunk in, Sirius! A long time ago! I was alone and afraid, but eventually, I managed. I came to terms with it. I knew I had to create my own family, and it came quicker than I expected." I rubbed my slightly round belly.

He kissed me. "I'm sorry for rubbing it in your face. I wasn't alone, like you. I had the Potters to care for me." His voice softened.

"I know." I said, caressing his shoulders.

He moaned and said "I love when you do that."

It must have been this talk, or my hormones or my distress, but I wanted him. Badly.

"Do you love _this_?" I asked him wickedly, while unbuttoning his shirt. He obviously knew where this was going.

He grabbed me by the back of my neck closer to him. "Yes." He whispered before kissing me passionately.

After a while, he stopped kissing me. "Should I lock the door?" He asked me. I licked my lips and nodded.

He pulled out his wand, muttered the locking spell, and we picked up where we stopped.

**III **

After our amazing sexy time in the bathroom, we went back to the Great Hall. We joined the others as we received looks.

"What?" Sirius asked them.

"Was it good?" James grinned at his best friend. Sirius punched him on the shoulder and laughed.

"If you're going to have sex, at least assemble yourself properly." Alice smirked as Lily giggled. I looked down and gasped: my shirt had a few unbuttoned buttons and my skirt was higher that it should be. I guess some caught a glimpse of my arse. Lily helped me out with those before the teachers could see.

Before I knew it, McGonagall came by our table. "Ms. Osborne, you have a visitor." She told me. Luckily I was dressed properly or McG would've 'Avada Kedavra'ed' my arse. She moved aside and revealed my surprise guest. She left us to talk.

"Devon!" I shouted and hugged my brother. We parted and just gazed at each other. He looked terrible – two scars on his face, one near his eye and one on his chin. The youthful Devon was gone.

I introduced him to the others and stopped at Lily. "It's wrong…what the death eaters are doing to muggles." He said sadly. Lily nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, straight to the point.

"First of all, I want to apologize to you for being such a shit brother. Second, I want to show my support and help you with anything I can. I know you and Sirius are going through hell right now, especially because of Mother."

If there's one member of the family who can soften me, it's Devon. I thanked him and pulled him into another hug. Sirius poured me and Devon pumpkin juice.

"On another note, I have to get a few things off my chest. I worked several months with the death eaters, with our precious mother and father. Soon I had a change of heart and gathered incriminating details about Voldemort's followers. I handed my file of details to Dumbledore, who offered me to join his group." Devon shared with us quietly.

"Wait, what group?" James asked.

"Do you have the mark?" Lily whispered and afterwards he showed her his forearm: a tattoo. It was a skull with a snake coming out of it. It was a symbol of Voldemort's followers.

Devon detected her hesitation, but quickly calmed her down "I'm not a part of them anymore. I serve as a double-agent."

"What would happen if you get caught by them?" Remus meant the death eaters.

"I guess you know the answer to that." Devon replied.

"Don't get caught!" I exclaimed hotly. I couldn't bare losing him again.

"Trust me, I won't." He replied cockily. Cheeky idiot.

"How's Reginald?"

Devon sighed and said "You wouldn't recognize him. He's completely immersed in the group and is very focused on his 'mission'. He never mentions or talks about you. He knows you're pregnant and I don't know how he feels about it."

"Devon, you didn't answer my question. What group?" James insisted.

"Dumbledore is creating some sort of an army against Voldemort. He's recruiting talented and quick witches and wizards. He wants to keep the number of recruits limited so if you'd like to join, do it as fast as you can." He answered before drinking his juice.

"I want more details." Sirius asserted.

"You'll have to see Dumbledore for more information. Listen, Viv, I have to get going. If you need anything, owl me. Love you." We hugged and with that, Devon left the castle.

"If this is true, I want to join." Lily bravely shared.

"Lily, are you mad?! This is dangerous! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." James caressed her cheek while speaking to her.

"James, I have to fight for muggles who will be in grave danger because of that _monster. _I have to protect my family. I'm doing this whether you like it or not." Lily calmly stated.

James knew he had no chance in talking Lily out of it. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Frank vehemently discussing the same topic. We were all uneasy about this new event.

"Sirius, I want to join as well." I said.

"You can't, you're pregnant."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I mean after I deliver the baby." I stuck my tongue at him.

"You'll definitely pay for that!" Sirius exclaimed before biting my shoulder. I shrieked in surprise.

"Has anyone seen Peter?" Remus asked randomly. He was quite during Devon's explanation about Dumbledore.

"I haven't seen him in a while." Frank responded. Peter has recently drifted apart from the other Marauders. Good riddance.

"We should see Professor Dumbledore about this group. We could set up a meeting with him, through Professor McGonagall." Remus suggested.

We agreed and let him take care of that. We had no idea what were about to get ourselves into.


	21. Chapter 21 - Life is Full of Surprises

Chapter 21

**I**

During the following week, we had our meeting with Dumbledore. Lily and James postponed their Heads meeting with McG to attend this one. I knew I wanted to contribute and fight my family's inhumane fixation on muggles. Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Frank, Alice and I stepped into Dumbledore's office.

"Good evening, Gryffindors. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Our Headmaster asked. He cut to the chase. I love this old man.

I opened the conversation by telling Dumbledore about Devon's visit.

'We heard you are forming a group again Voldemort. If we decide to join, what is required?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I am. First, you will receive training from my best experts in combat. Then we present other possible situations, such as Occlumency and Legilimency, and practice them in order to master them. It may include psychical and mental tribulations, but we will overcome them together." He finished with a sigh.

"Professor, where would the meetings take place? Obviously secrecy is much needed." Lily rightfully asked. I wondered the same.

"Not to worry, I will notify you before each meeting. I assure you, the meetings will take place in the evenings so they won't affect your exams. Ms. Osborne, for obvious reasons, you are not to attend any of our meetings." Dumbledore answered.

I really wanted to make a difference, so I told him I would join after the birth of our child. The rest agreed to join, without any doubts. They felt the same as I did. The next meeting was during the following week.

**II**

April came by quickly, and we spent the Easter holiday at the Potters. It was a blessed week. Sirius and I were scouting for flats to rent. We contacted five owners before the holiday and set dates to see the apartments. On the second day of the holiday, we saw two flats which we liked at first but then changed our minds. On the next day, we saw three other flats all in Hogsmeade. We instantly fell in love with the last one and decided to rent it. We came to an agreement with the owner that we would move in on July 5th. We spent the rest of the holiday with our friends, having the time of our lives.

Unfortunately, the holiday was over and we returned to school. So far the Order of the Phoenix had six meetings and everyone shared experiences from those meetings. They trained more advanced spells, combat techniques and more things. I was frustrated that I couldn't join yet, but secretly admiring my swollen belly and growing baby.

I suddenly took notice of Peter who looked more ghastly and thinner, not that he was handsome. I had a weird feeling about him which at times made me sick to my stomach. I shared my feelings with Sirius, but he dismissed it by saying "He's always like that." Remus, on the other hand, agreed with me and one day decided to confront Peter. It happened when we sat in the common room.

"I'm fine Remus. Why wouldn't I be?" Peter asked worriedly. I noticed he quivered every time someone approached him.

"You don't sit with us anymore. You don't join us once a month." James added quietly. He knew Peter had understood what he meant. Peter mumbled that this separation was because of his sick grandmother.

"Oh, please." I head Sirius mutter disbelievingly. This whole story with his grandmother was farfetched and the other Marauders had enough.

"That's crap and you know it." Remus eyed Peter warily. Peter's frightful expression on his face turned ugly. He was angry suddenly.

"I don't have to listen to this. My best friends don't believe me!" Peter cried out and left the dormitories angrily.

"What the hell…?" James was shocked.

"He's never acted this way before." Remus said. Sirius looked as if he couldn't care less about what just happened.

"I think you should have a quiet talk with him. Perhaps he felt attacked and threatened by our sudden concern. Go to him." The last part was addressed to James by Lily. James looked at her and then at Remus and Sirius. The three got up simultaneously from the sofas.

"You're right, Lily. We should talk to him alone and calmly." Remus said. They left to speak with Peter.

It seemed like forever waiting for them to return. It was about 5 o'clock that they returned, without Peter. Lily made me hot chocolate, after numerous pleads. I love the way she made it.

"Well? What happened?" I asked them, gently placing the hot mug on a table. They had a grave look on their faces.

"We didn't _actually_ speak to him." James had his arms crossed on his chest.

"What did you do, then?" Lily asked.

"We followed him and he was walking to the dungeons. He spoke with my brother and Snape." Sirius scowled.

"About what?" I asked. I had my suspicions and wanted to know if they were true.

"We couldn't hear much, but Voldemort was mentioned. We have to stop Peter from socializing with that sort of crowd." Remus answered as he typically put his hand in his front pockets of his jeans.

"What are we going to do, Prongs?" Sirius asked James.

"We always knew Peter was the docile one in the group, but I never expected him to befriend Snivellus. I honestly don't know what we should do about him." He replied gravely.

I knew this troubled them deeply, more than they would admit. Sirius looked up at me and said that he wanted to talk to me privately. We went up to his room and I was relieved that we were alone.

We sat on his bed as Sirius said "We haven't spent much time together since we've joined the Order. I have to make it up to you. I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow, so wear something fancy." He grinned at the last part. That smile will always give me butterflies in my stomach.

"It's alright. I know you've been really busy lately. I can't wait for tomorrow." I kissed him softly on the lips.

His cupped my face with his hands and said gently "I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I'll do anything to keep you and our baby safe."

"I know. I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Sirius smiled at me.

**III**

It was late when I came back from his room, but the girls knew I was there. On the next morning, I told them about Sirius' surprise dinner invitation, and they offered to help me get ready after our classes. At breakfast, Lily noticed that Sirius was 'glowing', sort of speak. She sensed that he was giddy with delight.

"About what, do you reckon?" I asked her. She shrugged and kept munching on her bagel. So much for your help. I asked Alice, but she shrugged as well. What was up with them?

After we finished, we headed to our classes according to our schedules. I was with Alice and Remus in Potions.

"What do you have a check- up?" Alice asked me before our double Potions class.

"I think the day after tomorrow, I have to make sure." I replied as Slughorn entered the classroom.

I couldn't wait any longer for lunch; I literally counted the minutes. This happened during our DADA double period. Luckily, Sirius was in the same class and snuck a chocolate bar under the table. I was so grateful for him, but he reprimanded me in a note that I should eat more often.

I wolfed down my lunch and received many looks from my friends. "What? I have a good reason to eat like a pig." I stuck my tongue at them as some of them laughed.

"I have an idea. Let's have a bet. Fifteen galleons it's a girl." Alice said confidently.

"That's a lot of money!" I hissed at her. I didn't want her to spend a lot of money on that. Honestly, the baby's sex didn't matter to me.

"No way, it's a boy!" James scoffed.

"If you're so sure, join in." Alice smirked. I don't know how but she managed to get a hold of a small jar to place the money.

James place five galleons in the jar. Alice wrote on parchment who placed a bet, the sex of the baby, and how much. Sirius and I didn't really care about it, but more amused by it. Everyone of our friend placed a bet. There were slightly over a thousand galleons in the jar. James, Frank, Lily thought it was a boy. Remus, Rebecca and Alice thought it was a girl. Yes, surprise surprise, Rebecca is still with Remus, stronger than ever. I couldn't be happier for them; they are a cute couple.

"We'll know on the day with give birth. Some of us might try to tick you and Sirius into telling us, but don't give in!" Alice was _really_ into this silly bet. Remus was appointed to guard the jar.

What an interesting lunch.

**IV**

After another day of classes and tension, Sirius and I skipped dinner for our own romantic getaway. I wore a red strapless dress which reached my knees (thanks to Lily's amazing sense of fashion) and Alice did my makeup. Sirius wore a gray buttoned up shirt and black trousers. We looked amazing and excited. We went through a secret passageway and found ourselves in Hogsmeade. I love this place so much, it has a special appeal. Sirius made reservations at a new restaurant that played muggle music. We were seated in a small corner which was near a large window. We were given menus and inspected them. Sirius and I ordered a steak with chips.

Lily was right about Sirius – he was radiant. We had a nice dinner and chatted. It was during dessert when things got more serious.

"Listen, we've been through a lot this past year. We started from barely knowing each other and then having a baby together. It went by so fast, but it feels real and natural to me, you know?" Sirius shared.

I nodded. "I feel complete with you." I said softly.

"So do I, but I feel that there's one more thing we should do."

"What's that?" I asked.

Sirius got up from his chair, pulled out a small box from his jacket. He kneeled in front of me.

Oh shit.

"Vivian Osborne, will you marry me?"

He opened the box that revealed a large ring composed from a band of small diamonds and a larger diamond in the middle.

"Oh my…" He caught me off guard, all right.

"What do you say?"

I was stunned. That's why Sirius has been acting odd lately. I already knew my answer.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" I cried out happily. He got up, slid the ring on my finger and shared a wonderful kiss.


	22. Chapter 22 - Part I

Chapter 22- Part I

**I**

Sirius and I came back to the common room with wide smiles on our faces. Clearly, the others knew about the proposal and were ecstatic. We were engaged and creating a family of our own.

Two months had passed, and we felt the pressure due to the NEWTs. I had several check - ups at Pomfrey's and gladly, everything is well with the baby. Sirius and I knew the baby's gender, but refused to share with anyone; we relished watching our friends discuss the bet. We couldn't wait for our little one to enter this world. June flew by quickly since we were absorbed in the exams. Students who haven't received adequate grades had to attend summer school to improve the grades. When I heard about that, I was scared shitless. Like hell I'd go; I can't see myself walking around and coming to tests like this – big as a pregnant dragon!

We sat in groups and crammed for the exams in the library. We had three exams a week, nine in total. The boys, excluding Frank, were planning an incredible show for the last day of school. Sirius and I and Lily and James are planning to have a double wedding, so Lily and I were busy with that. We wanted the wedding in October, a month after I give birth so I could recover. Alice and Frank's wedding is next month, so Lily and I also had to plan Alice's bachelorette party.

After those horrible exams, we had a blast on our last week of school. Parties (we won the most points for our house), errands to run (with the house and Alice's party) and decorating our new flat. Lily obviously worried constantly about her grades, but James and I comforted her and boosted her confidence. It was actually pretty tedious.

The last day of school began with Dumbledore's speech of farewell. Then it was dedicated to goodbyes and packing our things. James and Lily received an early wedding gift from the Potters: a huge house at Godric's Hollow. We went to see it and believe me, it's like a bloody mansion!

We took photos by the Great Lake, group and individual photos. I felt so sad leaving Hogwarts; I created chaos among our teachers, teased boys, met incredible people here, including the love of my life. I was finally growing up.

The teachers announced that next week we would receive our grades by owl. Remus and Lily were preoccupied with that, but the rest of us didn't care that much. We just wanted to pass.

We bade each other goodbye and arranged a night out in the evening at a new pub. Sirius and I were decorating and arranging the furniture in our flat. James and Lily came by and helped us, since I can't move and lift heavy objects.

Remus and Rebecca haven't moved in together yet, but were contact in their relationship. Alice and Frank moved into Augusta's (Frank's mum) old house. After a grueling day with the house, our evening out was insane: almost everyone was smashed or stoned. Yes, we learned that crap from the muggles. I clearly didn't smoke or drink, so I took photos of them messing around. As an observer, it was hilarious to see my friends doing silly stuff. To my surprise, Rebecca wasn't a shy person. She was so drunk that she almost came on to Alice. James and Sirius knew the owner of the pub, so he kindly closed it for us so we could have a private event. I hoped we would have fun like this forever.

**II**

Sirius and I threw a house-warming party when our grades came by owl. It was still a mystery to me, how they knew we were all together. We were satisfied with our grades except for Lily, who was over the moon. She shrieked with joy and danced around the apartment.

A few weeks later was Alice and Frank's wedding. Her bridal shower was two days before the wedding. It was crazy, to say the least, and a success. Her dress fitted her curvy figure and she was radiant. Frank wanted Remus to be his best man, as Alice's sister was the maid of honor; she practically begged Alice. The wedding took place at a chapel where Frank's parents married. Soon after the dinner and party, Alice and Frank left for their two-week honeymoon in Zanzibar.

August was horrible. Many death-eater raids, many muggles were murdered, as well as witches and wizards who opposed Voldemort. Sirius forbade me to be outside at night. He was convinced that death-eaters would attack anyone. I was angry at him and didn't speak to him for the rest of the evening, but I knew he was worried about me. I was heavy as a hippogriff and waddled around, waiting impatiently for our baby to come out. Bloody hell. Sirius and I had a few scares which we rushed to St. Mungo's for. All false alarms. I was amazed about his positive attitude and encouragement regarding the baby. I knew he was exhausted after the Order's missions, and yet he still wanted to know everything about my day.

September was festive. Sirius and I finally finished with the baby room. It was about mid-September when I suddenly felt strong cramps and saw a puddle on the floor. My water broke and I was all alone. I immediately scribbled a note to Sirius and used Floo Powder to get to St. Mungo's.

I was at the reception when all of a suddenly I saw Sirius barge in the department.

"You scared me, woman!" He exclaimed, half-joking. I was rushed to a delivery room, and he was by my side.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" I moaned. This pain was unbearable. I was clutching my belly and groaning. Dear Sirius was trying to calm my down by massaging my lower back, which slightly helped.

The others came by quickly. "I had to tell everyone." Sirius grinned at me.

"Are you alright?" James asked me.

"Yeah, peachy. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M BLOODY ALRIGHT?!" I screamed at him. It was due to the dreadful pain. Lily gave me an understanding look and hit James's shoulder.

"Ms. Osborne, you must calm down. You'll scare the other patients." The healer warned me.

"I don't fucking care! It hurts!" I shrieked as I felt another contraction.

I felt her stupid hand checking my lower area and she said "It's close. The visitors have to leave now." She ushered the gang out of the room.

Believe me, I kept on pushing like a madwoman. I never saw Sirius so proud of me. I knew I finished when I heard a loud cry. He's here. Our little boy. We were crying like little babies ourselves. The healer handed the baby to me after she cleaned him up.

"Thank you, Vivian." Sirius whispered and kissed my sweaty forehead. I wasn't mad at him for using my full name. I didn't care anymore about that and kept gazing at my little boy. Sirius went outside to tell them the news. Sirius and I would never be like our parents, who are so full of hate. We looked up at the door, where Remus opened it slightly and peaked.

"May we come in?" He asked quietly. Sirius nodded. The gang cooed and took turns holding our son. Don't think they forgot about the bet; those who won were gloating.

"Have you thought of a name?" Alice asked.

I nodded. This was also a secret from our friends.

"Holden Remus Black." Sirius shared with pride.

"What?! You're not naming the baby after me?!" James asked in shock.

"Relax. I'm not finished. We've named our son after Remus, but you're the godfather." Sirius said this as he placed his arm around James's shoulder.

"Thank you, Viv and Padfoot. This is such an honor." Remus was touched.

"Fair enough. Thanks Paddie!" James hugged his best mate.

"And obviously Lily is the godmother." Alice said. I could tell she was upset, but I knew how to cheer her up.

"You will be the godmother of our next child. You have our word." I asserted. She was relieved and happy with that.

Welcome, little Holden, to your batshit family.


	23. Chapter 22 - Part II

Chapter 22 - Part II

**Sirifoy: Thank you all for reviewing, following and reading my story/stories! :) **

I looked up at the sky and absorbed the warmth of the sun. I love this time of year: it's warm and sometimes chilly. The sound of the Hogwarts Express is mesmerizing even though it's the fifth time I heard it. I lowered my head and opened my eyes. Mum says they're gray like my father's, but to me they're just blue. Whatever.

I gazed at the platform and spotted my best mates: Mark Lowman and Jessica Adams. Mark is a Quidditch freak, like me and Jessica and a bookworm. I think she fancies me, but she denies it.

"How was your summer?" Jessica asked me, twirling a bit of her black hair around her finger. Great, she's nervous around me.

I shrugged and replied "It was alright. You know, the usual stuff. How was your summer?" I asked them. They started babbling about their holiday when I caught sight of _her_. Mark and Jessica stopped talking and realized that I wasn't listening to them.

"Good grief. You still aren't over her, huh?" Mark teased me. The girl I was looking at is a major babe. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a pink dress. I asked her out several times last year (fourth year) and she turned me down. I shook my head as a reply to Mark's stupid question. She was walking to my direction. I leaned on a wall nearby and crossed my arms on my chest.

She stopped in front of me, smirked and said "Holden Black."

"Ariana Foxworth. How was your summer?" I asked coolly.

She moved her shoulder length brown hair to one shoulder and replied "It was incredible. Yours?"

"Not too bad. It's a shame I didn't get an owl from you." I smirked my infamous smirk.

"I bet you got _plenty _over the summer." She narrowed her cat-like green eyes as she said this. Did I detect jealousy in her voice?

"That's confidential information. So I'll see you later at our table. Mark, Jessica, let's get going." I gave Ariana a curt nod and left to board on the train with them. Before I did so, something got my attention. Behind one of the concrete pillars, a huge black dog with familiar eyes stood and watched me intently. Weird, dogs aren't allowed on the platform. I heard the train's whistle, and that was my cue to get my arse on the train.

Mark and Jessica weren't hard to find; we sat in the same compartment each year. I knew Mark was excited and he was _just_ going to tell me what made him feel that way. I was starting to suspect that he _may_ be a total puff. Not that I care.

"Oh sweet dragon balls! You _crushed_ Ariana Foxworth!" Mark exclaimed happily. See? I'm a mind reader. No, actually my best mates, along with the rest of the school, think I have a reputation as a ladies' man at school. Well, they're right. However, I don't kiss and tell. Anyway, I secretly fancy Ariana but I also wanted her to pay for turning me down.

"I think she was jealous, Holden." Jessica muttered from behind her book.

I left them to go change to my school uniform. As I reached a vacant bathroom stall, I entered and changed. I washed my face in the basin and looked at my reflection. Blue-gray eyes, neck length and shaggy dark brown hair pulled back, broad shoulders (What? Birds fancy a ripped guy) and slightly tanned. Mum says I look exactly like my father, who I recently found out is a killer on the loose. Mum doesn't believe that he killed his best friends, but was framed. I took out an old photograph from my wallet: my parents at their wedding day, so happy and peaceful. Mum gave birth to my little brother Taylor when Dad was in Azkaban; he never knew she was pregnant.

Taylor is a third year Gryffindor, and we're in the same house, much to my mother's content. Taylor reminds me a lot like her with his big brown eyes. I'm sure it wasn't easy for her to raise us on her own. Taylor is a close friend of Harry Potter, one of the most famous boys in history. To my surprise, our mother was his mother's best friend. Harry knows this and met her during the summer. When he was a baby, she wanted to take him as her own, when his parents were murdered, but was turned down.

As I opened the door, I ran into Neville Longbottom, another friend of mine. Shy as hell, but loyal to the core. Unfortunately, he has a sad story: his mother and my mother were best friends as well. She and her husband were tortured by my father's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville's parents can't remember him. I feel so bad for him. One of my goals this year is to hook him up with a special girl.

I went back to my compartment and read the Daily Prophet. A picture of my father was plastered on the cover. He looked filthy, tired, unhinged and devastatingly wronged. I knew I had to tell Mark and Jess, so I did. Their shocked expressions on their faces didn't surprise me. I imagined my mother's reaction when she learns that her husband is alive. She told me that she thought he'd passed away in Azkaban. As we moved on to a different topic, an older man opened our compartment door and gazed at the surroundings. I noticed he was holding a dark brown suitcase with 'R.J Lupin' carved on the top of it in gold. That name was familiar…

Of course, he is one of my parents' closest friends. His gaze landed on me and he smiled at me. "You're look exactly like him." He said quietly.

He and Mum disagreed when it came to my father; Remus Lupin believed my father killed the Potters. Total bullocks. I smiled politely back at him as he closed our door.

"What was he looking for?" Mark asked.

Jess shrugged. "I don't know, but it can't be good." She said. It was rare to see her worried like this. I had a feeling this would be one hell of a year.

-End-


End file.
